Dark Triforce Awakening
by Power Master
Summary: Based on 'Judging, Saving and Finding Omi' from 'Xiaolin Showdown'. When Ying Yo-Yo made its appearance, Dark Mystic Ponies had their special operation and prophecy called 'Dark Triforce Awakening' to begin, which involved Ben. What will happen to Ben? What kind of darkness will he be facing at? Will he saved the Light? Will Twilight and her friends help and protect him?
1. The Upcoming Event

**Chapter 1: The Upcoming Event**

The sun rose from the ground. Within Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Twilight and her friends (Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Nyx, Spike, Phobos, Flash and Sunset Shimmer) were closed to Ben's office work. They all smiled happily. Some giggled and chuckled happily. They all can't wait to do it.

**_BANG! _**They burst through the door and exclaimed, **"SURPRISE!"**

They opened their eyes and found the room... empty?

"Okay... But what the heck?" Applejack asked in shock.

"Where's Ben? I thought he'd be happy and surprise of his surprise party," Flash asked in worry and concern.

"Yeah... This doesn't sound like daddy..." Nyx said in concern.

Pinkie groaned angrily, "Why is it every time when we want to have the birthday surprise party, pony we know of keep disappearing from our sights?! It's getting irritating than before! Unbelievable!"

"Oh Boy," Rainbow gulped, "I really hate to see what happen next if nopony accept Pinkie's hardworking surprise birthday party."

Rarity and Fluttershy nodded their heads in agreement. Twilight and her friends entered the room in hope of searching the clues on where Ben did go to...

Spotted a note on his table, Twilight approached to it. She read closely. Her eyes widened in shock and concern while gasped. Her friends turned and looked at her. They approached and read the notes Ben had left. **WHY?!** Why now?

* * *

Ben held his Master Sword tightly as he readied to battle and attack his enemies. Laxtinct summoned and threw the rocks out and fired, followed by Blazefist's Flame Shots. The few of fire-rocks flew and fired straight on him. He quickly dodged to the front while swiped and struck the attacks for few times. Aquastroke jumped and struck her rock hoof on him but dodged it before slammed on the ground. Ben unleashed his Water Tiger Strike on her to the ground hard.

Tailtech and Short Thinking fired their blasters at him, who quickly summoned both Mirror Shield and Hylian Shield in blocking and deflecting the blasts to them. Terrorcreep swung his whirling axes at Ben, who quickly used his Spear of Justice in deflecting and striking back at him. Ben quickly jumped up and kicked him to the ground. Ben turned and dodged the thrusting sword from Saber Dragon, who quickly made his swinging swords at Ben. Ben deflected and blocked the attacks as quickly as he can. He jumped up and kicked on Saber Dragoon's stomach and then slammed him to the walls hard.

Icy blew the powerful ice blasts at Ben, who gotten cold by her powers. Ben took his Hero's Bow and fired his attacks at her. She quickly dodged the attacks but got hit on her armor to the ground. Ben turned to his back and found Lightningblade held his katana tightly. They both charged in and swung their swinging swords at each other hard and quick. Generated by powerful lightning and thunder on his katana, Ligthningblade gave a powerful lightning strike on Ben for few times. Ben continued dodged the attacks, until he got hit.

Ben screamed in pain. He slammed straight right on the walls hard. He breathed heavily before falling to the ground hard. He groaned and moaned painfully as he slowly got up from the ground. He held his Master Sword tightly as he readied to battle...

"Okay, time up," Lightningblade ordered, "Break time."

Dragon Strike Force members took a deep breathe in relief as they all looked stressed and tired from the battlefield. They were training and helping Ben in enhancing his moves and skills.

"Finally... I could use some break. The last thing I want is to lose some energy of mine..." Blazefist nodded his head.

"Tell me about it..." Laxtinct exclaimed as he fell to his back on the ground, "I'm exhausted!"

_"Again... please..." _Ben pleaded painfully.

Dragon Strike Force members looked shock and surprise of Ben's request. He still wanted more for his training?!

"Seriously, Ben? I think that's enough for today. All of us need some break from the training and especially you. And trust us. We are damn seriously tired from it too." Blazefist said in concern.

"Blaze's right. We all need rest now." Shorty said in concern.

Tailtech nodded, "Besides, you are exhausted from the training as well."

Ben grunted, "No... I can still move on... I can fight..."

"That is enough, Ben," Tao said from Ben's back. Tao, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna approached to him. He continued, "You need to take a break. No one, and not even Mystuc Ponies or Ultimate Mystic Warriors could continue the fight with low energy. I suggest you take the break."

"But I can't, Tao," Ben said, "I had to be stronger no matter what. I have to. Most of our enemies grew stronger and numbers each day. And each day, the seal grew weaker. If that happen, Grimmore will be free. I had to do it!"

Tao sighed, "I know, Ben. But for now... rest... Don't push yourself too much on your training. Remember, there's still some time for training."

Ben thought for the moment. He was worried that he won't had time to prepare himself in battles as well as gaining more strength to fight his enemies, yet Tao was right about one thing: he was almost out of energy. Ben sighed, "Okay, Master Tao. I'll do it."

Tao chuckled lightly as he patted on Ben's shoulder gently, "Good boy." He sighed, "You remind me so much of my son. He wanted to prove himself that he was among us and powerful warrior indeed."

"I tried. I really did. I did everything I can to bring Dragon Hope back to you."

"Don't blame yourself, Ben. That was the past. All you need to do is focus on the future. Maybe you will achieve it. I have no doubts because I believe in you and my son. I hope one day... with Grimmore's gone, we can finally live in peace."

"Yeah... If that day can really happen..."

"Just be patient, Ben. But for now, rest, my dear apprentice."

Tao smiled. Ben smiled back. Princess Celestia smiled as she nuzzled on her son's head gently while he nuzzled her back.

* * *

Tao led Ben, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna back to the living room of Tao's Apartment. As they entered the building, the whole room was in dark. The lights on.

**"SURPRISE!"** Familiar voices screamed happily.

Ben yelped in surprise. He looked around and found Twilight and her friends, including Dragon Kick, Jade and Mighty Heart were here. The place was covered by birthday stuffs like streamers, cakes and more foods.

"Hey guys? What are you doing here?" Ben asked in surprise.

Pinkie giggled happily as she patted on Ben's mane hard, "Silly boy! It's your birthday! What else?!"

Ben gasped, "Really? Wow... I didn't realize of that. Honestly... I didn't keep myself up. But thanks anyway."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to the birthday stuffs!" Spike exclaimed happily.

"Come on, everypony! Let's party!" Nyx exclaimed happily.

Everyone in the living room partied happily. Mane Five party around like dancing, chatting, eating and drinking. Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos were playing the board games and party games. Tao, Dragon Kick, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Mighty Heart were discussing. Flash and Sunset Shimmer were dancing. Twilight and Ben were dancing as well. They were smiling happily as they glanced at each other.

"Twilight, did I ever tell you that you were the amazing, best and beautiful Alicorn I ever met?" Ben asked calmly.

Twilight smiled as she kissed on his cheek, "Yes, you did. You're such a charm and great Mystic Earth Pony I ever had."

"Thanks..."

"Ben, I need to ask you something."

"Go on."

"It's about you. Why suddenly you wanted to train yourself very hard? You've been doing that for nearly two weeks after the Darkness of Heart Incident. I'm worry about you. I haven't seen you like this that since the day... the day you weren't unable to control your Super Mystic Form well..."

Ben looked down in concern as he knew she would ask him about his daily training. He took a deep breath as he looked at her. He spoke, "Twilight... I'm aiming for the Mega Mystic Form..."

Twilight gasped, "What- Why? I mean, Ben, you don't need to be rush to get that form."

"Twilight, I had to. It's not because of my power, it's because I wanted to protect you and everyone I know of from danger. Each day has passed, more danger has come. It will be difficult and powerful for us to stop. But I'm proud to have friends, allies and family to be with us, I... I just want to be prepared."

"Ben... You don't have to do this alone. Remember of all the journey we had been through? Everything we did, it was tough but at the very end, our friendship survived and won it. No matter how strong the enemies are, we'll always overcome it."

"I know... But... I'm just worried... I need to get stronger. I'm afraid to lose you or anyone else. I had to reach the Mega Mystic Form. It's the only way we can win. Almost all of you had, but not me. I'm still on Hyper Mystic Form level. And I couldn't even reach Supreme Mystic Form."

"Ben, you need to calm down and be patient. Reaching that highest form require patient and discipline. Don't worry, you'll get in time before fighting with our enemies."

"But what if? I could end up like Shadow Dragon! There is no telling of what happen to you or anyone else. I can't let that happen. Besides, Mystic Avatar requested me to do it. He asked me to reach Mega Mystic Form and redeem Shadow Dragon. And I made that promise to Tao that I'll bring his son back to him. I had to reason and bring him back to the Light. And I'm willing to give everything I had. I had to, Twilight."

"Ben..."

"Hey Guys!" Seeker's voice cried happily. Everyone stopped their party and turned to Seeker, who slippery arrived on the scene, with the Scroll of Mystic Weapons. He held it up high and show, "New Mystic Weapon appeared! _Ying Yo-yo_ revealed itself!"

Tao levitated the scroll. He opened it in two. He looked at the circle. It revealed the yo-yo with whitish ying symbol. He cleared his throat and explained, "_Ying Yo-yo_ is the mysterious Mystic Weapon to discover..."

"Mysterious? I thought you guys knew about these stuffs before." Rainbow Dash asked in curious.

"Rainbow Dash, don't be rude. I'm sure Tao had the explanation of why _Ying Yo-yo_ is mysterious weapon." Rarity scolded Rainbow Dash.

Tao cleared his throat as he explained, with picture showing of how _Ying Yo-yo_ works, "It acts as the portal to Ying-Yang Realm. A mysterious yet parallel realm with laws of its own was created by our Mystic Father: Mystic Avatar." He took a deep breath, "Unfortunately, we were unable to know or learn what and how dangerous, powerful and mysterious this Mystic Weapon is, and especially Mystic Avatar's mysterious realm invention. _'Why' _is the most important curiosity in everyone's mind."

"So, any idea of why Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Ben's ancestor built that world in the first place?" Applejack asked.

Fluttershy yelped in concern, "Oh dear... I hope it's not the worst. I hate going to the bad and dark world."

"Just like the reference to **_Xiaolin Showdown's_** Yin-Yang World. This could be dangerous and creepy..." Pinkie said eerily.

"Don't you have more information about it? I'm sure Mystic Avatar did left some behind." Nyx asked curiously.

Seeker growled in annoyance as he took the scroll and revealed the missing piece of information. He explained, "Mystic Avatar did left the information behind. But thanks to Discord's mischievous attempts during 1,000 years ago before Luna's banishment, the pages went missing."

"It just had to be Discord," Phobos complained.

Spike nodded, "Why is it every time we want to learn, Discord had to come and blew the information we need?"

_"FYI, Spike!"_ Discord's voice spoke. Everyone looked up and found Discord was standing on the ceiling while in upside down. He continued, "When I was the bad guy, I couldn't careless of everyone. But thanks to Fluttershy's friendship with me, I became soft and question of myself whether I should tell them about the mess I've made. But then, I would have lose my friendship... again..."

Twilight sighed, "If you had told us, Discord; we won't be so suspicious. But to the document, what happen to it?"

Discord shrugged, "I had no idea. I didn't care at first. I just love toying and fooling with ponies around. I could have eaten them, burnt them, thrown them or deliver them to the enemies which I don't have from 1,000 years ago. I can be unpredictable."

Flash sighed in concern, "In other words, we had to get the _Ying Yo-Yo _and find it out by ourselves?"

"By the looks of it, it's a yes," Ben said in concern.

Twilight shook her head before she spoke, "Then, we had to move out now. Time is of the essence. But we could use some of reinforcement for some assistance in this mission."

Tao sighed, "I'm afraid not, Twilight." Everyone gasped in shock and disappointed. He explained, "With the Jade Emperor entering Mystic Slumber and more of our forces occupied in dealing with Grimmore's Elite Warriors and Army, we spread too thin. We only sent some best ponies to help while most must remain in guarding the Emperor. I recommend Lightningblade, Blazefist, Tailtech and Dragon Kick in your mission."

"Fair enough. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will stay here to increase security and protection of Mystic Realm. Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos remained here as well. The last thing I want was the troubles."

"Then, it is done."

Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos moaned and awed in upset. Twilight and her friends headed off in preparing themselves for the next mission: retrieved the _Ying Yo-Yo _before the enemies get it.

* * *

Within the Chamber of Nothingness, Apocalypse Ponies had been gathered, along with Grimmore, Haytham Kenway, Dark Curse, Crimson Skull and Shadow Dragon as they were having the discussion about their enemies and even it involved _Ying Yo-Yo_.

"The time has come, my friends," Dark Curse informed his colleagues and acquaintances. They were in shock and surprise. He continued, "My Dark Mystic Force shall launch the full-scale world domination on both Equestria and Mystic Realm."

"Oh... Is that so, Dark Curse?" Grimmore asked darkly and calmly, "What shall you do first? Question is... Will your minions achieve it or deserted you? Just like your Demon General Dragoclaw."

"I assure you. We will complete it. But first we need him to side with us."

"Not Ben again..."

"It is Ben, masters," Shadow Dragon answered, "He is the essential yet our fears and concerns to our world domination. We need to careful of him."

Smaug groaned, "Why are you so persistent in bringing him back? It is impossible to talk with him when he was completely loyal to the Light."

"One way or another, we will get him to our side," Dark Curse said darkly.

"One day, Ben will gain the form of Mega Mystic Form. He and his friends will defeat all of us. If not delivered to the Darkness, I have no choice but to destroy him..." Shadow Dragon said darkly.

Dark Curse nodded, "This will be... our last chance to take both him and his Triforce Element to our Darkness once and for all."

"And how will you do that?" Smaug asked curiously.

Dark Curse smirked, "I require Trixie, Boris and their Brotherhood in retrieving the item called _'Ying Yo-yo'_. It is the essential to our mission and conquest. If you indeed retrieved it, then you and Grimmore will decide of how it ends the enemies while we stay out of it as we worked on our plans to bring Ben to us. But do not use it until we say so. That power is truly unstable and dangerous."

Smaug nodded his head, "Very well, Dark Curse. I will have Trixie and her Brotherhood to go and retrieve it. Once we had it, we'll do exactly what you had said. You better hope that your plans work well, and especially bringing Ben to our sides. This is your last chance."

Grimmore chuckled darkly, "And I really hate to see you lose your soul."

Dark Curse smirked, "Rest assured, my colleagues. Everything has gone according to my plans."

Smaug smirked and nodded his head, "Dismissed."

All of his members disappeared in black smokes, and even Grimmore, Dark Curse and Crimson Skull. They were preparing to make the dark preparation. Twilight Moon jumped down and approached to Shadow Dragon. She kissed on his lips gently and passionately. He kissed her back. They both looked at each other while smiling.

"Want to fill me in?" Twilight Moon asked darkly.

Shadow Dragon smirked darkly, "All you need to do is make sure that Trixie get the _Ying Yo-Yo_ and they don't use it until we say so. If they failed to retrieve it, we had our agent; special friend of mine from the inside of Equestria-Mystic Alliance, to get it done. He is the perfect spy. Not one of them, and even Grimmore himself be surprise and suspect on it."

"Smart move, handsome."

"You have no idea of what happens next. Everything we had been doing is about to come true. The time of Awakening is upon us, and especially Ben."

Twilight Moon giggled darkly, "Oh... I can't wait of how you get him to your side."

"You will be surprise..." Shadow Dragon said darkly.

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Moon gave the long kissing passionately and gently. Tso Lan; appeared from Twilight Moon's back, gave the disgusted looks and sounds on looking at the scene.

Who was this special agent Shadow Dragon spoke of? How? What?

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	2. Lurking within the Light

**Chapter 2: Lurking within the Light**

At the Safe Haven, most of the Brotherhood members were readied, including the Unicorn Boris since he lost his devilish powers for failing the mission and disobedience to his own master's order. Within the small camp, Trixie, Boxco and Dum-Dum were trying to contact with Princess Celestia about the mission. The portal was filled with static and no visual.

"Can't you fix it?!" Boxco asked impatiently.

Dum-Dum gulped, "Yeah, the last thing I want was any of Apocalypse Ponies member to spy on us."

Trixie sighed in concern, "I really don't know. For some reason, my magic is not working well than before. It's like something blocking mine."

_"Yo Trix! You're okay in there?" _Warring Malice asked in concern from the tent's entrance.

Trixie yelped in worry as she quickly answered, "Almost done! I just need to make sure taht 'Great and Powerful Trixie' is in full powered and especially I want appearance is 100% ready to fight."

Warring chuckled out loud, _"You're one funny pony. Anyway, I forgot to mention that if any of you or others wanted to contact with others, the magic portal is closed down unless you get permission from our boss. He wasn't pleased of someone finding out about his plans. He was getting pissed off lately."_

Trixie gasped, "Of course! That's why! This isn't good."

"This is bad," Boxco and Dum-Dum said in concern.

_"And by the way, guys," _Warring Malice added on, _"Twilight Moon is in-charge of the mission. He seems that he can't trust me, you or Boris. He had enough of the failures. Boy, he surely pissed off..."_

Trixie gulped in concern, "That's... even worst..."

With Twilight Moon as the leader of her brotherhood, Trixie, Boxco and Dum-Dum weren't able to make the mission failure since she kept on failing. She also concerned of others as well. What kind of Ying Yo-Yo was capable of? Why was it so important? She had to find out and find the way to make her team lose the battle.

* * *

At Canterlot, Golden Heart and his Company were placed in-charge and responsible of taking care and defending the kingdom from their enemies. Pinkamena yelped in surprise and feared as her body shaken very hard and quick.

Pinkamena gasped in feared, "_Yin Yo-Yo_ is on the move! Not good! Not good! Not good!"

Golden Heart and his Company turned to Pinkamena.

Golden Heart explained, "I heard that it takes you to Mystic Avatar's _Yin-Yang Realm_."

Pinkamena nodded her head and said in concern, "But... If one goes in without the _Yang Yo-Yo_, it will take good or evil part of you away... Well... You know how it goes, and especially somepony our enemies are targeting at."

Sombra had his eyes narrowed in concern, "Ben... If he use it without another one, he will become evil..."

Golden Heart's Company but Pinkamena gasped in shock. She nodded her head in confirmation.

Golden Heart snarled in concern, "We have to warn Princesses about it. I feared this would lead to disaster."

"Ok. Goldie, Jack Zen and Omega with me. We need to find the gang and warn them about it. Sombra, Autumn Gem and Havis remained here. Keep your eye on any troubles."

Golden Heart's Company nodded theirs.

"If we fail to stop them, then I will leave a mark that will make those evil pay for hurting Twilight's heart!" Pinkamena exclaimed angrily.

Golden Heart, Pinkamena, Omega and Jack Zen headed off in warning their allies about it.

* * *

Ben, Flash, Mane Seven (including Sunset Shimmer), Lightningblade, Blazefist, Tailtech and Dragon Kick rode on large dragon Seeker's back. He flew across the clear sky above the forests of Equestria. He landed on the ground. They all jumped off from the ground and looked around of their surroundings in searching of their _Yin Yo-Yo_.

Twilight and her friends looked up and found _Yin Yo-Yo_ on the tree's log. They found it. Twilight used her levitation magic on it in bringing it to her. But her magic got cancelled and dropped to the ground. They gasped in shock and concern.

They encountered Twilight Moon, Warring Malice and the Brotherhood of Evil had arrived on the scene.

"You guys again!" Ben exclaimed in anger.

"My, my, someone is sure got some issues with us," Twilight Moon said darkly, "what's the matter? Are you afraid that you were destined yo fail like before, and especially when you still couldn't surpassed your Hyper Mystic Form?"

Ben groaned in anger, "Shut up! I'm gonna make you eat those words!"

"I would like to see you try! Terminate them down now!" Twilight Moon ordered.

"You heard the boss! ATTACK!" Warring Malice ordered.

Twilight and her Mane Seven transformed into their Rainbow Power Forms (Sunset Shimmer Rainbow Power had cyan and purple stripes of mane and tail while her hooves were covered sprinkling and blazing suns.) Both Twilight Moon and Warring Malice powered their Darkness Rainbow Power Form. Their manes and tails had black and white stripes while their hooves were covered by black and white sprinkle shadowy with their Cutie Marks. Ben and Flash wielded their Master Sword and Spear of Wind. Ligthningblade wielded his Thunder Katana, Blazefist armed with his Burning Hooves, Tailtech armed with his Typhoon Blaster and Dragon Kick armed himself in ready for battle. Boris and his team armed themselves in battle.

Both good and evil charged in and battled against each other hard and quick.

Seeker quickly hid behind the tree. He turned to his left and found Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos, who sheepishly smiled and waved to him. He waved them for a while and looked at the battlefield. Realized something, Seeker had his eyes widened in shock and scared.

Seeker turned to his left again. He yelped in shock, "What are you kids doing here?! You're not supposed to be here?!"

"Sorry. We just can't help it," Nyx explained. Her friends nodded their heads. She continued, "Mommy and others need our helps."

Seeker groaned angrily as he gave a slap on his forehead, "I'm so dead..."

Twilight Sparkle swung her Starblade Fused at Twilight Moon, who quickly blocked and deflected the attacks from her. With her Tso Lan's assistance, Twilight Moon launched her Gravity Blast at Twilight Sparkle to the tree logs hard. Twilight Moon struck her Dark Lunarblade at Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle quickly rolled over to the front and slammed her sword on her enemy's back to the tree hard. Twilight Moon turned to the front and swung at her hard. Slammed on the ground hard, Twilight Sparkle looked up and charged at Twilight Moon as they both continued swinging their blades at each other while dodging them for few times.

Applejack threw and struck her Diamond Lasso Fused at Warring Malice, who quickly rolled over to the front as she launched multiple Fireballs at her. Blazefist jumped in and deflected the attacks away before firing his Phoenix Flames at Warring Malice to the large tree for the long moment. With both Shendu's assistant and Dragon Talisman, Warring Malice powered her powerful Blazing Fireblasts at Blazefist's attacks and blown him out. Applejack swung her weapon on Warring Malice's head and chest for few times. Blazefist got back up and fired his Fireballs at her for few times. Warring Malice swung and blocked the attacks away while fired back at Applejack and Blazefist, who dodged the attacks quickly and fired back at them.

Gilda and Rainbow Dash were battling at each other through the high speed in the sky. They wrestling and beating while firing their blasters at each other. Rarity and Tailtech blasted their Eternal Style Fused and Typhoon Blaster at the Diamond Dogs who continued throwing muds and rocks at them. Dragon Kick and Fluttershy joined in the battlefield as he fought them through his martial arts while they used Optic Crystal Blast at some of Diamond Dogs and more of Pony Nobodies.

Flim-Flam launched several War Machines in firing and attacking at both Lightningblade and Pinkie Pie. They both charged in while dodged the blasts and attacks from Flim-Flam's War Machines for few times. Using Dragon Lightning Speed and Thunderstrike Slash, Lightningblade charged in and swung the attacks on the War Machines hard and quick to pieces. Pinkie Pie launched and fired her Party Launcher Mode at the multiple enemies of hers.

Sunset Shimmer held her War Fan as she readied to battle and faced at Trixie, who quickly used her multiple Unicorn Bursts at her former bully for few times. Sunset Shimmer quickly blocked and deflected the attacks away from her before charged in. Trixie swung her Twin Blades on Sunset's head but Sunset dodged down and kicked straight at Trixie's legs down.

Sunset smirked, "Wow... Even without your Alicorn Mode, you still got some issues in beating me."

Trixie growled in anger as she blasted her Unicorn Bursts at Sunset's face hard. She growled, "Who got some issues now?"

Both Trixie and Sunset growled in anger as they both charged in and battled. Trixie continued swinging her Twin Blades in speed and strength while Sunset dodged the attacks quickly while stroke and slapped her fan at her enemies hard and quick. Flash held his Spear of Wind as he readied to battle his enemies. Boxco and Dum-Dum charged on from both sides. For the moment had passed, he quickly jumped over before they had their heads slammed hard. They shook their heads as they turned and charged at Flash. They punched and kicked at him, but Flash dodged the attacks while swinging his spear on them quickly and hard.

Ben and Boris charged in as they struck and slammed their Master Sword and Devil Sword at each other hard and quick while dodging the attacks for few times.

While both good and evil continued battling and attacking at each other, they unintentionally and unaware kicked and moved _Yin Yo-Yo_ away from them. It bounced off for few times until it landed on the tree's behind large root.

The mysterious black hooded pony was closed to _Yin Yo-Yo_. He smirked darkly beneath his hood. He took it up and dropped another _Yin Yo-Yo_. It bounced on the ground twice before landed on it. Its back revealed yellowish paper. He then disappeared through the teleportation trick from the sights before he got caught and seen by his enemies.

Twilight and her friends continued battling and fighting against their enemies hard and quick. Nyx and her friends watched the battlefield. They awed in surprised at the battle scene. As Twilight and her friends were almost in winning the battle, Nyx and her friends cried and cheered happily at the scene. That was too loud...

Heard the screaming and cheering, Twilight and her friends turned to their backs and found Nyx and her friends were neared to the bushes. They were in deep shock and surprise. Before they could do anything, Twilight Moon blasted her Gravity Control Powers in lifting and levitating Twilight Sparkle and her friends up from the ground.

Twilight Moon turned to her allies as she ordered, "Get the _Yin Yo-Yo_! Fall back to our Fortress!"

Boris turned and quickly grabbed_Yin Yo-Yo_ at once. He then headed off. He was followed by his members of Brotherhood of Evil. With them managed to escape and flee from the battlefield, Twilight Moon turned and gave them her dark smirk. With her horn stopped glowing, Twilight Sparkle and her friends fell to the ground. Twilight Moon turned and headed off before she got caught.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends moaned and groaned painfully as they slowly got up. They turned and glanced at Nyx and her friends, who smiled sheepishly and embarrassingly. Once again, they were in big trouble and problem...

* * *

Twilight and her friends were on their way back to Mystic Tao's Apartment . They scolded on their fillies again for being irresponsible and foolish to come and follow them to the battlefield. On their way back to Tao's home, they all gasped in concern and worry as they all saw remaining of destruction and ruined shape of Tao's Apartment. Dragon Strike Force (Aquastroke, Saber Dragoon, Shorty Thinking, Icy and Laxtinct), Mighty Heart, Golden Heart and his Company were all knocked out and unconscious.

Twilight and her friends gasped in shock and concern. They went and checked everyone one-by-one while waking them up. As soon as their unconscious friends got up, they moaned and grunted painfully as they wondered of what had happen.

Twilight asked, "What happen here?"

Mighty Heart shook his head gently, "I don't know. One time all of us were talking, and then the next we all got knocked out..."

Pinkamena nodded her head as she rubbed head gently, "Yeah... In fact... I can't remember of why Golden Heart, Jack Zen, Omega and I were here for. But I definitely sure it was important..."

Ben looked around of his surroundings. He looked worry and scared. He turned and glanced at his friends as he asked, "Where's mom? Where's Tao? And where's Aunt Luna? What happen to them?"

Shorty Thinking groaned painfully, "If I remember correctly, they were all heading to check on the Jade Emperor."

"The Jade Emperor!" Laxtinct exclaimed in worry, "We've gotta check on him now! If he's dead, then we are so dead!"

"Come on, everyone!" Twilight ordered in concern.

* * *

Twilight and her friends headed to the Jade Mystic Palace in checking on both Jade Emperor and their remaining allies and friends. Golden Heart and his Company remained on the outside for guarding and protecting the gate. Twilight, Mane Six, Dragon Kick, Mighty Heart and Cutie Mark Crusaders searched and checked on Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Tao while Ben, Flash, two dragons and remaining of Dragon Strike Force members went and checked on the Jade Emperor from his Slumber Chamber.

At the Slumber Chamber, Dragon Strike Force members looked around in search of any sign of attacks or intruders while Ben, Flash and two Dragons checked on the Jade Emperor. Blazefist helped Terrorcreep up as he had his left shoulder injured during his protection of Jade Emperor. They found him relaxed and slept on his transparent coffin-like. They gave the deep relief. He was safe from harm.

"Refresh our mind of why the Emperor needed to protected again?" Phobos asked in annoyance.

Ben took a deep breath as he explained, "As the leader and Heavenly King of Mystic Realm, he needed not only recharged himself, but also restored and re-energized Mystic Realm with the help of Mystic Crystal for every 100 years. He required to rest for at least three months. If he died, then the Mystic Realm and Crystal would have gone out of battery without the host."

"Good point," Spike nodded his head, "But that doesn't explain one thing. Why didn't anyone attacked him?"

"I agree to that too, Spike," Lightningblade's voice spoke. Ben and two dragons turned to their backs and found Lightningblade approached them. He continued, "It doesn't make sense... If they attacked our allies, they should have the chance in killing the Jade Emperor and taking over the Mystic Realm."

"Whoever did this," Blazefist said angrily while holding Terrorcreep on his back, "he's gonna pay for what he had to Terror."

"I'm with you, Blaze," Aquastroke said angrily.

"But first, we need an information and clues to the attacks" Shorty asked in concern.

_**BANG!**_The Emperor's door opened in two. Ben and his friends turned and found Nyx and her friends coming in. They shown their feared and worried faces. Ben can tell of what Nyx and her friends were thinking. Something bad had happen...

"You have to come with us, daddy!" Nyx cried in concern.

* * *

At Tao's Office, it was completely mess and ruined. On the walls, the black shadowy was placed on the walls. They had the figures of Tao, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Everyone had been gathered around before the shadows. Seeing the shadowy figures placed on the walls scared and frightened Ben to had a broken heart, and even angered him...

"What... what happen?" Golden Heart asked in concern.

Pinkamena sniffed calmly for the moment. She stopped and gave the glaring, "This... this is the work of _Yin Yo-Yo_."

Sunset gasped, "Then, that means... our princesses and Tao are trapped at _Yin-Yang Realm_."

Ben groaned angrily as he stomped his hooves on the ground, "This had to be the work of Smaug! So, he thinks that's funny to make my life miserable! He thinks getting rid of the very important ponies I loved is funny! Everything I had is always be funny to that monster! I had it! It's time to make him pay! And then, I'm gonna take Dark Curse and Grimmore out for good!"

Ben turned to his back as he prepared to head off. Twilight quickly headed to the entrance and stopped him from going. She spoke, "Wait, Ben! If this is the work of Smaug, shouldn't he take over the Mystic Realm? Something's not adding up."

"Twilight's right. This doesn't sound like Smaug. He must be up to something." Applejack said in concern.

"Question is... what and why?" Rarity asked in concern.

"It doesn't matter! My mother, my aunt and my mentor are trapped in Ying-Yang Realm! We need to get into that world and get them out!" Ben exclaimed in concern.

"Come on, Ben. Think, not rush it! That's what you do. And my department is to rush it," Rainbow reminded Ben.

"And don't forget that mine is random!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily.

"Please, don't be irrational, Ben," Fluttershy said in concern.

"Everyone, will stop worry about me, and start worry about my family?! They're the most important to me! And I'm not going to lose them to those monsters! Not again! I won't make mistake again! I won't lose any of my friends and my family!" Ben snapped angrily.

Twilight and her friends were about to plead Ben but stopped by Lightningblade before they could start any argument. He continued, "Instead of rushing, think. I believe there was a way to end this conflict... once and for all..."

"Really?! How?!" Laxtinct asked in shock.

Knowing what Lightningblade had thoughts, Blazefist spoke, "You know how to destroy all the Evil from the Forbidden Knowledge that Shadow Dragon had stolen. It was the only to end it for good. And it is our chance to end it."

"The time when Nyx, Elsa, Lorcan and Spike turned into the complete form of monsters that can never be changed back to their good selves?" Icy asked in concern.

Tailtech nodded, "One and only, Icy."

"Let's not forget about one thing," Shorty spoke, "you can save your mom, aunt and Master Tao from _Yin-Yang Realm_, without taking the risk in using _Yin Yo-Yo_."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement of what Ligthningblade had suggested and thought of it.

Scared and worried of what his friends' thinking, Ben gulped in fear, "I... I can't." Everyone looked shock and worry as they wondered why Ben can't do it. He took a deep sigh, "Because... If I to get the way to save Nyx and everyone I know from danger, I made a deal with Shadow Dragon..."

**"WHAT?!"** Everyone asked in shock and displeased of what Ben had said.

"Okay. What the heck were you thinking?! How could you made the deal with Dark Mystic Pony?!" Saber demanded angrily.

Aquastroke nodded, "And what deal did he make, Ben?!"

Ben sighed again, "Never used the knowledge of destroying all Evil. And in return, Ponyville will be saved from danger. That's the deal I had to agree. It was the only way to save Nyx and others from danger."

"I can't believe you actually do it," Sunset said in concern, "how can you trust him? Don't you know that Shadow Dragon is beyond reason and rescue from the Darkness?! He's long gone!"

"No! I'm not giving up! You may think Dragon Hope is gone, but I haven't! i'm gonna bring him back, no matter what! If you think you're the only one who give up about Shadow Dragon, be my guess. At least others didn't give up about him!" Ben snapped angrily. He looked around at his friends; hoping for answers and supports. They were all looked concern and worry about Ben's point-of-view. He was in shock and concerned, "I can't believe it. None of you?"

"I'm sorry, Ben," Twilight said, "but he is not like human Shadow Dragon. This one is. He's beyond the reason and to reach him. He's not coming back, Ben."

Dragon Kick nodded his head, "Right now, we need more clues to confirm our suspicious and concerns. Everything doesn't add up well, and especially both Smaug and Grimmore. They are one and the same monster. I don't think they're the responsible of the mess. I believe the Dark Mystic Ponies are."

Mighty Heart nodded, "Yes. Once we get the true investigation, then we know who is the responsible."

Ben hissed in anger, "You know what? I'll do it by myself. You guys may have lost faith and hope about him, but I'm not. I'm going to do what I know what to do. And trust me, I'm not going down that easily..."

Ben headed off. Everyone looked shock and concern of what Ben had said. Was he right about Shadow Dragon? Was he able to save his former brother-in-law from danger?

Concern about Ben's safety, Flash followed and went after Ben.

* * *

Ben and Flash had arrived at the Castle of Nothingness. They looked around for any sign of their enemies and guards. So far, it was cleared and even Nobody-Ponies took a small turn to both direction for a while while giving Ben and Flash to climb up to the top of the building. Upon arriving to the top, both Ben and Flash spotted Apocalypse Ponies and Grimmore had been gathered.

"Thanks for coming, Flash," Ben thanked.

Flash smiled, "Hey, that's what friends are for."

Ben and Flash turned to the window as they listened to what Smaug and his minions were planning.

"The time has come, my warriors," Smaug said darkly, "We have prepared everything. Thanks to Grimmore's Army distracting all of Mystic Ponies from Mystic Realm. Dark Mystic Ponies remained behind for special operation. We had the advantage to take over that realm. This will be my chance to take the Jade Emperor's Mystic Crystal and make it as my own personal powers. And then, Equestria is ours. Remembers knocked those fools down, they had knowledge to get to him and to the Mystic Crystal. Be prepare! We strike tonight!"

Ben and Flash gasped in concern and worry. They had to warn their friends. Before they could do anything, they heard the roaring and hissing sounds. They turned and found more of Nobody-Ponies glaring and hissing at them. Flash grabbed Ben and flew off. The flying and winged Nobody-Ponies flew off and chased after them. They blasted their blasters and guns at Ben and Flash. While Flash fly and dodged the attacks quickly, Ben used both Hero's Bow and Elementor Arrows in shooting the enemies down.

Ben had managed to take most of his enemies down. Both him and Flash quickly flew off and escaped the battlefield.

* * *

Ben and Flash returned to the outskirt of Mystic Jade Palace. They were about to headed off.

"Daddy! Uncle Flash!" Nyx cried. Ben and Flash turned to their backs. They found Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Phobos, Terrorcreep and wounded Blazefist. Ben approached and hugged Nyx gently. She continued, "Where were you?! You had everyone worried and scared!"

"Sorry! But we had to warn other about Smaug's invasion on Mystic Realm! This was the trap! To get and distract all of Mystic Ponies from protecting the Mystic Realm, Smaug will get the hooves on both Jade Emperor and Mystic Crystal."

"We've got the problem," Apple Bloom said in concern.

"Smaug and his army were already in the Mystic Jade Palace!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in worry.

"We were looking for you at whole Mystic Jade Palace. When our guards are down, Smaug and his army attacked us head on! We weren't prepared!" Scootaloo explained in worry.

Ben and his friends turned to the front. They found Suffocatar Jill, Starven Fran and Deadly Rager and their Nobody-Ponies were on guarding the gate of Mystic Jade Palace. Within the building, Twilight Moon, Crarity, Liarjack and Psycho Pie were on duty in guarding the Armory. Trixie, Warring Malice and Rainbow Chaos were keeping an eye on the Jade Emperor's Chamber. At the outside of the palace, Smaug had Wilco and Fluttercruel in torturing and harming Twilight and her friends from their caged prison in telling him of how to open the chamber. Wilco took most of Mystic Ponies and tortured them through the use of Black Crystal Torture Machine while Fluttercruel insulted and mocked on Twilight and her Equestria Ponies.

"If those creeps get the answer from our friends," Jade said in worry and concern, "Mystic and Equestria Realm are done for! We will lose to those guys! This is the end!"

"Well, what do we have now?" Phobos asked in worry.

Blazefist groaned and moaned painfully, "I can't contact any of Mystic Ponies to bring reinforcement. We're on our own."

Terrorcreep sighed, "Maybe... But there is a way to get Mystic Realm back." Everyone looked at him. He then spoke, "We need an army from someone else we know of..."

Ben gasped in shock. He knew what Terrorcreep was talking about. If this was the only chance to stop Smaug and his minions, it was the risk he willing to take.

"Daddy? What are we going to do?" Nyx asked in worry.

Ben thought for the moment. He looked up as he showed his firm and serious looks, "We're calling some backup from only one pony we can trust."

Everyone gasped and looked in shock and worry. Was Ben serious? Was he willing to trust him? Will they able to get Mystic Jade Palace from their enemies? And more importantly, will they ever to learn of the Mysterious Black Hooded Pony?  
_  
To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	3. Dark Awakening

**Chapter 3: Dark Awakening**

At the Mystic Jade Palace garden, Smaug had both Wilco and Fluttercruel continued their torturing on Twilight and her friends from their hanged device. With the Black Crystal's Black Lightnings, they shocked and electrocuted them for multiple times. They gasped and breathed heavily as they were running out of energy and strength...

Smaug growled in anger, "I will not be patient again. Tell me... How do you open the Entrance to Jade Emperor?! And more importantly, what is pass-phrase for Mystic Crystal's Temple?!"

Twilight gasped and breathed heavily. She slowly had her neck up and glared at Smaug, "I... I won't... tell you... You win... nothing!"

**"YEAH!"** Her friends cried in anger.

Smaug had his eyes rolled over while chuckled darkly, "Wrong move... Twilight. You are the one who win nothing... Wilco... Torture them more."

Wilco chuckled darkly and evilly, "With pleasure, boss. Die now, Spoilkle... And once I've deal with you, I'm gonna take care of your daughter. She would make a fine experiment for my latest test subject."

Wilco pulled the lever up; unleashing the powerful and electrocuted lightning in striking and hurting Twilight and her friends. They screamed in pain, agony and despair in withstanding the attacks. Fluttercruel giggled darkly. Smaug smirked darkly while glaring at suffering Twilight and her friends...

Was this the end?

* * *

"Okay... Maybe I'm worry too much... But..." Spike said in worry before shouted, "Have you completely lost your mind, dad?! We can't go in!"

"Yeah! We're so Dark Mystic Ponies' chow!" Phobos exclaimed in worry.

Terrorcreep helped and guided Ben, Blazefist, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos to Dark Mystic Realm for both reinforcement and assistance from their temporary allies since they unable to contact to any of Equestria Ponies or Mystic Ponies to respond. Shadow Dragon and some of his allies were the only ones he can trust than Dark Curse, any of Demon Generals and especially the mysterious Swipestrike.

They were within the hallway of Dark Mystic Palace. Dark Warrior Trio and Black Tiger guided them to the Dinning Table.

Ben took a deep breathe, "We don't have a choice. We are completely outnumbered and outmatched against Smaug and his minions. Our contact to anyone has been cut off. Shadow Dragon is our only chance to win the fight. He can talk with Dark Curse for assistance and help to win the fight. And don't worry about Dark Mystic Chow. I'll protect you."

"I don't know, Ben. I don't like it," Apple Bloom said in concern.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah... But he sided with the bad guys longer than before, well except Dark Cutie Mark Crusaders. Those guys are so good guys."

"Yeah... I wouldn't give high hope about it. How do we know Shadow Dragon wouldn't set the traps?" Scootaloo demanded.

"She's right. I still don't like it. It's like he was expecting us to be here." Jade said in concern.

Ben sighed, "Jade, Shadow Dragon always expecting us. That's why we need him."

Flash sighed, "That's what worries me, Ben."

"I still don't like it." Blazefist said in concern.

Terrorcreep chuckled darkly, "Was it because of your past friendship with him since you nearly wanted to kill him?"

"It was the mission. Nothing personal, though I really want to give him a piece of my mind for trying to betray us. And I... I really want to believe that the Dragon Hope I used to know is still alive."

"So, it's still considered personal."

Nyx approached to Ben as she nuzzled on his leg gently. She spoke softly, "I don't like it."

Ben nuzzled on her head gently, "It'll be fine. I promise.'

Nyx gulped, "I hope so..."

As the miles of crossing the hallway had passed, Black Tiger and Dark Warrior Trio brought Ben and his friends to the dinning chamber. It was where Dark Curse and most of Dark Mystic Ponies including Shadow Dragon were having dinner.

Ben took a deep breath; hoping that he can talk with his former brother-in-law in helping him getting Mystic Realm and his friends back from danger. Everyone entered the room. They looked around of their surroundings. They saw many of Dark Mystic Ponies were enjoying their meals and drinks while chatting with each other. On the left side of tables was filled with Administrative Officer while on the right was filled of Military Officers. In front of them was Dark Curse, Shadow Dragon and his two children: Sam and Ashley.

Seeing Nyx and her Cutie Mark Crusaders here, both Sam and Ashley gasped in surprise. They galloped towards their best friends as they greeted with each other.

"Aw man! Glad to see you guys here," Sam said happily.

Ashley nodded her head, "You're just in time for dinner!"

Spike gulped, "Hopefully, you two don't eat dragons."

Sam groaned, "Seriously? You're still worry about that. Both me and Ashley can't eat Dragons because we're both still vegetarians."

"Yeah, don't be such the babies," Ashley said in annoyance.

Phobos groaned in annoyance, "That's because we are, genius!"

Nyx grabbed and pulled Sam away from the glancing and staring Dark Mystic Ponies. She needed to know and especially of what they were planning. She needed to be careful and especially when they were up to something.

"Sam," Nyx asked in worry, "Is Shadow Dragon up to something? I'm really worry and scared for my dad's safety and decision."

Sam sighed, "To be honest, I had no idea. Dad had been... secretive lately. He won't tell me anything or even my sis. Mom won't tell either. I'm much worry as you are. Sorry."

"Thanks for the help, cous. I guess we'll had to keep an eye on anything suspicious."

"Yeah..."

Ben approached to Shadow Dragon, along with Blazefist and Terrorcreep. Three ponies bowed before Dark Curse and Shadow Dragon. Their foes bowed back.

"Shadow Dragon, I must talk to you."

Shadow Dragon spoke firmly, "You are here for your mother, aunt and my father. They're missing and you must travel to Yin-Yang Realm."

Surprised and shocked by Shadow Dragon's sudden informing, Ben spoke in shock, "Yeah... How- How did you know?"

"Let's say I have some sources, and especially it was from Reaperdeath, Karai and Sevenstrike. They always kept me and Lord Dark Curse updates for anything... suspicious and strange."

"Then, you know why I'm here."

"Indeed, my little brother-in-law, I'll help you to retrieve Yin Yo-Yo from Smaug and get to Yin-Yang Realm. Master, with your permission; I would like to assist my family member."

Dark Curse chuckled lightly as he took a sip from his Lao Meng Lone Soup, "Permission granted."

Again surprised and shocked by Shadow Dragon's permission and Dark Curse's acceptance, Ben asked in shock, "No offense, but why?"

Dark Curse chuckled darkly, "Simple, Ben. I personally wanted to kicked Smaug and his Apocalypse Ponies' flanks for trying to ruined my perfect art of works. And he allow Grimmore invaded my property and destroyed most of my Transformers Army, just to vent his anger out for unable to escape after the _Operation: Eternal Nightmare _failure."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Indeed. I told Smaug to leave my family out of it. So, I personally wish to punish him for harming my father and sending him to Yin-Yang Realm. And trust me, you do not wish to see how bad my Mystic Phoenix Temper is like."

Ben gulped in concern of what Shadow Dragon had said. He had hoped that one day he would return to his own family and freed from Dark Curse's dangerous and powerful control. He still had feelings and loves for his father. Tao meant to him more than anything and even the powers he had...

Shadow Dragon stood up from his seat and approached to Ben. He spoke calmly, "Remember, my little brother-in-law, there's always a place for you and your friends to be on my side..."

Ben's friends gasped in concern. Shadow Dragon was still asking that question again?!

Blazefist groaned as he came in between Ben and his former friend. He snarled, "Forget it! Ben will never betray his own family and friends for the power. Trust me! We've been through a lot! He will never! I'm not going to let that happen again! Not on my watch!"

Shadow Dragon glared at his own best friend. Both of them had not been talking or eye-to-eye for many years since the Dark Mystic Coup De'tat.

Ben nodded his head in agreement, "Blaze's right. I...I would never join to the dark forces..."

Shadow Dragon smirked while patted on Ben's left shoulder as he whispered, "Never say never. The world is a complex place. Sometimes our destiny is determined by events that is out of control."

Ben looked worry and concern of what Shadow Dragon had said. What he said... it couldn't be true and real. He knew that because he had been through lots of harsh journey and even battled against his enemies, yet there were some painful times. And it was especially the loss of Hoboken Joe when he was murdered...

Blazefist pushed Shadow Dragon away from Ben. He glared at him, "If you ever up to something, I'll -"

"Don't you think you've done enough to bore me, Blaze," Shadow Dragon said darkly, "if I want to have Ben on my side, I would done it at once. But I gave my word to him."

Blazefist's eyes narrowed in suspicious and concern, "That worries me..."

* * *

At the Mystic Jade Palace, Wilco and Fluttercreul continued torturing and tormenting Twilight and her friends through the Black Crystal Torture Device. Smaug smirked darkly as he had hope everything had gone exactly what he had hope for...

**"SMAUG!"** Ben exclaimed in anger.

Samug turned to his back. He found Ben, Flash, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Phobos and Shadow Dragon stood at the entrance gate. They were armed with their weapons as readied to fight and battle with their enemies.

Smaug chuckled darkly, "Ah Ben... What a surprise to see you here. And look... You've brought your brother-in-law here as well. So, Dark Curse was willing to betray me. I knew it from the beginning we formed together as Three Lords of Equestria."

Ben glared at Smaug, "Let's do the easy way. Surrender now!"

"I don't think so, boy," Smaug said darkly. With his might of stomping on the ground, he cried, **"Apocalypse, rally to me!"**

All of Apocalypse Ponies had been gathered and faced at Ben and his friends. The battle between good and evil was about to begin.

With Shadow Dragon's smirk and hoof-stomping, his team arrived on the battlefield. They were Blazing Insect, Psychopath Killer, Reaperdeath, Burnblast, Wild Maniac, Devil Destroyer, Butterfly Dancer, Karai, Sevenstrike, Demon Assassin and even Dark Warrior Trio, Black Tiger and Tech. The Dark Mystic Soldiers had been gathered. They were armed with their weapons and powers.

Shadow Dragon's eyes narrowed in determination, "Go forth, Warriors of Darkness! Show them what you are capable of!"

Both sides charged in and battled at each other hard and quick.

Reaperdeath unleashed his twin katanas from his Dark Elements of Weaponry. He charged in and struck his sword on Liarjack's head, but she dodged down while jumped kick his back hard. He turned kicked her back. Both of them recovered from the attacks before charged in. They both battled and fought each other hard and quick as they can. Liarjack slammed Reaperdeath to the ground hard before punching his mask hard for three times. He has his katanas transformed into his Hammer and slammed her out. He swung it right on her face for three times. She quickly grabbed it before unleashed her Dark Diamond Lasso in grabbing the rock and hit him. He summoned his Whiplash Whip. He lashed and gripped the stone and hit on her. They ceased in using the weapons as both continued punching and attacking at each other hard and quick.

Blazing Insect and Rainbow Chaos flew to the sky as they blasted at each other for few times while using their high-speed in punching and kicking for few times. Blazing Insect launched full-power of Flamethrower while Rainbow Chaos launched her full-power of her Dark Magical Nunchucks Mode. They fired and clashed at each other for long moment. Burnblast faced and battled with Crarity, who quickly ran as fast and hid from him while firing her Dark Eternal Styles at him. Burnblast fired his blasters back at her. They both continued fired at each other quick and hard. Wild Maniac punched and kicked on Fluttercruel hard and quick while she punched back with her Animal Potions for few times.

Psycho Pie slammed Psychopath Joke to the ground before punching and slapping her face hard. She struck her knife on his chest hard. He struck it back her chest. They glared at each other for the moment before they laughed and chuckled insanely and crazily. They punched at each other hard and quick. Deadly Rager swung his scythe at Demon Assassin since he was the Wielder of both Dark Element of Scythe and Wind. When having Dark Element of Shadow, Demon Assassin disappeared and move through his shadows while battling and fighting with him but got blocked and fought by Deadly Rager for few times. Sevenstrike blasted his blasters and guns at Straven Fran, who charged in and dodged the attacks while punching at him. He dodged and fired back at her for few times. Suffocater Jill charged in and battled with Karai through their swords battling at each other hard and quick. Wilco blasted his Unicorn Bursts and Machine Blasters at the disappearing and appearing act of Butterfly Dancer, who quickly used her whip in attacking and striking at Wilco for few times.

Devil Destroyer charged in as he slammed his halberd at yelping and feared Merluck, who kept on dodging the attacks while firing his Dark Unicorn Bursts at him for few times. Thanks to his strong armor, Merluck's attacks had no effects on Devil Destroyer, who continued swinging and slamming his halberd at him hard and quick but dodged the attacks quickly while firing back. Merluck was about to fire his Unicorn Bursts but Devil Destroyer swung his halberd at Merluck to the walls hard.

Black Tiger, Dark Warrior Trio, Tech and their Techbots and Dark Mystic Soldiers battled, fought and attacked with several Nobody-Ponies for few times. Shadow Dragon and Ben faced off against with Twilight Moon and Smaug. Ben charged in and stroke his Master Sword at Smaug, who quickly summoned and battled with his Dark Lord Sword. Both of them continued battling and striking their swords at each other for few times while dodging them yet sometimes they punched and kicked on each other's faces. Shadow Dragon and Twilight Moon charged in as they battled through theirs hooves of punching and kicking at each other while dodging the attacks. They both smirked darkly as they continued battling and attacking at each other.

Blazefist and Terrorcreep fought and battled against some of their enemies while leaving Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos to figure it out on hot to get their trapped friends out from the machines. For the moment had passed, nothing had breached through the machine and it continued torturing and tormenting their friends. Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos; having less choice and time, hit every buttons and the machine very hard.

Ben and Smaug had their swords clashed at each other hard for the moment. Ben heard the screams. He looked up and found his friends were still electrocuted and shocked by the Black Crystal's Lightning. Giving his loud growling and groaning; his body glowed dark as the night while his eyes glowed in crimson, he pushed Smaug's sword out before jumped up as he unleashed the powerful Triforce Hyper Strike at him straight to the machine.

During Smaug's being pushed, the Yin Yo-Yo dropped out from his hood and he slammed straight to the machine hard. The machine exploded, causing to release Twilight and her friends out from their prison. Ignoring the Yin Yo-Yo, Ben headed towards his family and friends. He had to check on them.

Shadow Dragon smirked. He quickly pushed his wife aside. He turned and headed towards the Yin Yo-Yo. He took it up. He turned and smiled at Ben.

"I believe this is what you're looking for," Shadow Dragon smiled.

Ben turned to Shadow Dragon as he was about to get it from his brother-in-law. Twilight and her friends stopped him.

"What's Shadow Dragon doing here? Why help us now?!" Rainbow Dash demanded angrily.

Ben hissed, "I'll explain later. I need to get my mom, Aunt Luna and Tao out!"

Ben reached his right hoof on Shadow Dragon's Yin Yo-Yo. Shadow Dragon smiled darkly like he was expecting him to do it.

"**BEN!** Wait! We don't even know what Yin-Yang Realm do!" Flash said in concern.

Applejack nodded her head, "Let's ask Mighty Heart. He is the only Mystic Pony we can ask for."

"I agree. We need to do more research of what we're dealing with. We can't take a risk."

Ben growled in anger and annoyance, "I don't have to worry about myself! My mom, aunt and mentor need to be rescued! And I am going in!" He took the Yin Yo-Yo and cried, "Yin Yo-Yo!"

With his battle cry sounded, the Yin Yo-Yo glowed brightly. Ben swung it in front of him. It then created the swirling portal. He then entered through it. Twilight and her friends looked worry and concern while Shadow Dragon smiled proudly. Will Ben able to return home safely?

* * *

The swirling portal appeared. Ben came out and landed gently on the ground. He looked around and found himself in the world of darkness, which was filled with thousands of languages' words and characters. The area was covered by the mysterious fog. He looked worry and concern. He looked at himself. He gulped in concern. He did not like of what he was about to see or expected...

He headed off in searching of his mother, aunt and mentor while calling them out as loud as he can. He continued his search of three ponies throughout the lost and mysterious realm for nearly an hour. Venturing throughout the darken realm, he arrived on the area which was filled the hallways of thousands of shelves. Most of them were holding millions of glass bottles, which had the word:_'Chi'_.

Ben looked worry and concern of what he was witnessing at. He continued to move out in searching. He looked to the front. He gasped in surprise. He found them!

Ben galloped toward at the meditating form of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Tao. He exclaimed happily, "Mother! Aunt Luna! Master Tao! Are you alright?"

But no response... Three ponies remained still, quiet and calm. Ben looked concern and worry of what had happen to them. He shook them one-by-one while calling them out, yet nothing... Did something bad happened to them?

Ben shook his head gently, "Don't worry, I'm gonna get you all out! **Yin Yo-Yo!**"

Ben summoned Yin Yo-Yo in activating the portal. He levitated three ponies. He then entered the portal. As soon as he left, the glass bottle dropped to the ground. Ben's head image appeared on the bottle. What was that?!

* * *

As Ben continued escaping from strange and mysterious realm, the image was slowly formed together as one dark familiar face: Grimmore.

"Hmph-hmph-hmph, well done, Maregillian... To believe you would go for this chance without realizing." Grimmore chuckled lightly while watching the leaving Ben, "You should have listen to your friends. For now, you shall become what you had deny all this time, thanks to your own actions. Truly, it shall be entertaining to witness the power you use... for the wrong purpose."

Ben's Triforce Cutie Mark glowed brightly in gold slowly transformed into cold and dark silver colors and losing its shine. Ben's expression was no longer his innocence, concern and worry but dark, hatred, anger and raged mask...

* * *

The swirling portal opened. Ben came out, along with the levitating three ponies. His friends and family gathered around of Ben as they gave a praise to Ben for being brave and returned home safely. At the same time, they were concern over three ponies staying on their meditation modes. Twilight hugged Ben while Nyx and Spike hugged on his legs.

Twilight said softly and happily, "I'm glad you're back home, Ben."

Ben brushed her off and then Nyx and Spike as he spoke darkly than his usual gentleness, "I am not. I won't go back."

Everyone looked shock and concern of what they just heard from him. Ben never talked like that before. What had happen to him?

"Ben, watch your tongue! You can't talk to your girlfriend like that and especially of how you treated them! Or I will have you grounded!" Dragon Kick scolded Ben.

Ben snarled in anger, "That's the whole point! All of you think that I'm just a kid! I hate being treated like one! You think I'm too weak! You think I'm too stupid! You think I was crazy! All of you think I'm not ready! Well, guess what... I'm done waiting! I want to do it now! I want to show the world that Ben Mare won't go down without the fight. There is one pony who stood by me; believed in me; and trusted me. That is the path I will take. I will become stronger. I will destroy my enemies! I will be the true warrior!"

Everyone gasped and looked shock, feared and concerned. Twilight, Spike and Nyx were all heartbroken and in deep shock. How could Ben talk like that?! How could Ben betrayed them?! How could he joined the Darkness now...

Ben turned and approached to Shadow Dragon. He bowed before his brother-in-law.

Shadow Dragon smirked darkly, "You've made a wise choice, young warrior. Now, the prophecy has been realized! Let both Triforce and Darkness turned the world into pure darkness!"

Shadow Dragon raised his left hoof high up. His body glowed in darkness and blackness The sky became cloudy and darker than before. The powerful black lightning charged and stroke at Shadow Dragon. **_BOOM!_** The powerful and dark demonic blazing fire were unleashed. They roared wildly and darkly as they flew across both Mystic and Equestria Realm.

Twilight and her friends held tightly on the ground hard and tightly from blowing out.

"What- What's going on?!" Rainbow Dash asked in worry.

"What has happen to Ben?!" Rarity asked in fear.

"Help us!" Fluttershy and Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed in fear while hugging each other tightly.

Blazefist groaned, "I was hoping this will never happen again."

"But this can't be happening! Ben is too innocent and gentle to do it. He can't be the one," Aquastroke said in concern.

"And it's happening now!" Tailtech exclaimed in fear.

"What's going on?!" Twilight asked in worry.

"It's coming! The _Dark Triforce Awakening _is here!" Lightningblade exclaimed in fear, "The end of both realms had begun again! The darkness is covering them to the depths of Chaos!"

**"WHAT?!"** Equestria Ponies exclaimed in fear and concern.

Ben's coat slowly transformed into blackish Earth Pony with his silver demonic and spiky short mane and tail while his eyes became more demonic crimson eyes. He smirked darkly and chuckled out loud.

Shadow Dragon smirked, "It is done. The Darkness can finally begin its engulfing across two realms."

Twilight Sparkle growled in anger, "What have you done to him?!"

"How can you blame my beloved husband when he's still here? Yin Yo-Yo was with Ben. No one but his three family members trapped in that realm. So how?" Twilight Moon said darkly.

Twilight Sparkle gasped in shock while sobbing and sniffing in pain and despair, "No... It can't be... What had Yin-Yang Realm done to Ben..."

Flash growled in anger, "I don't believe it! You all are lying! I don't believe a word you say!"

A dark evil laughter begun to fill the skies, as the skies form into Grimmore's image, as the others began to feel terror in seeing the Demon God.

"I can feel it, the new evil has helped in weakening the seal," Grimmore declared in sensing the force from the Gates of Tartarus weakening, "to believe you fools would play your parts well?" He spoke in stating this to the ponies belong.

"What parts?" Twilight demanded angrily.

"It is easy to explain." Smaug spoke tcalmly, surprising the rest. "You were setup to fall the moment you fell into this trap." He issued off the matter of what no one knew.

"A trap?" Pinkie Pie repeated this off a bit lost now.

"Don't you think your victory was seem too easy. It is because we let it happen." Grimmore explained darkly.

"And now, thanks to Shadow Dragon, your dear Ben Mare and his element, is ours." Dark Curse stated as he appeared in the black smoke..

"There is more... With the seal weaken. By a full cycle of this day, shall it be gone and my freedom shall come. And from that, two realms will enter to the new Apocalyptic scene... It shall belong to us." Grimmore declared.

**"Oh NO!"** Sunset gasped in horror.

"Great! Not only is everything falling apart with Ben gone evil, but now we'll have all three Lords to face off? We're clearly not ready for this?" Jack Zen groaned.

"Omega, cover fire, now!" Goldie ordered.

"Roger!" Omega responded before opening fire to create lots of smokescreen.

Once the blasting was gone and the smoke cleared, the heroes had fled the scene. The army of Darkness were about to make their movement, but the Three Lords remained calm, as they smiled at the scene displayed.

"Let them go, they are meaningless now," Shadow Dragon said calmly, "For now, there is much work to do."

Shadow Dragon turned and looked at Ben's spot in seeing the time of having a new ally of evil... had finally come true.

Ben silently was gazing with his evil eyes; without batting a thought of the matter. He did not seemed mind. He seem to not feel concern of his friends and family in leaving him...

For now, what he felt was a change of his old self. He smirked darkly. The Reign of Terror and Chaos had begun, and so will the _Dark Triforce Awakening_...

_To be continued for __**PART II**__..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	4. The Truth of Darkness

**Chapter 4: The Truth of Darkness**

Everything Twilight and her friends had been through... had turned into worst and darkest day of their lives...

Twilight and her friends had managed to escape from Mystic Jade Palace since it was occupied and captured by Three Lords of Equestria, and especially Ben turned and surrendered to them.

They had returned to Equestria Realm was covered in dark crimson and orangeous color-mixed sky and atmosphere. Most of the trees and flowers had died while others had turned into demonic and scary modes. The foods had dried and died out. The water had turned into pure blackness. The ground had some long cracking lines. The beauty and harmonically scenes of Equestria had turned into scarred, demonic, darkest and scariest world.

* * *

Returning to Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, they were all recuperating and recovering from the battlefield. They were in deep shock, scared and heartbroken of Ben's betrayal such as Dragon Strike Force, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy while some were in angered and raged such as Flash, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie...

Why and how could he did to them after many harsh and hard adventures and journey they had been through...

Saber Dragoon, Laxtinct, Omega, Jack Zen and Terrorcreep were on guard duty of keeping an eye on their enemies from the balcony. Pinkie Pie and Flutetrshy were with them as well.

Pinkie Pie took a glance on the sky. She gave a scared and worried looks, "This is so not good... I had never seen this so evil and terrible since we had the 'Operation: Eternal Nightmare'."

"Ohh... This is scary and more frightened than before. And I'm very worry about it," Fluttershy said in concern.

"Sure hope, everything is fine," Lax sighed.

Saber nodded, "Yeah, me too..."

Terrorcreep glanced at his allies as his eyes glowed in pure golden eyes with demonic pupils. He smirked darkly. What was that?

Tailtech and Icy were in another chamber where both Jade Emperor's Slumber Coffin and smaller version of Mystic Crystal were kept. Twilight and her friends had managed to get the Emperor in their magical bag in time and especially turning the Mystic Crystal into smaller version. They can only hope the Emperor woke up at once and helped them to solve Ben's case from being evil and save the Equestria.

* * *

Within the Living Room, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Tao were still in meditating position. No sign of movement or sound had made. Twilight and her friends were in concern and worry about them.

Rainbow Dash groaned in upset, "How could this had happen?! Ben; of All the Ponies, turned to Dark Side?! That can't be him!"

Applejack nodded her head, "You say it, Rainbow Dash. This can't be the truth. Why will he do that? Was it because of Hoboken Joe?"

"Well, we can't blame him for snapping and scolding at us because Hobo Joe was defending Ben when we all are done during the Nightmare Incident." Rarity said in concern.

"This is very bad," Sweetie Belle said in concern.

Scootaloo nodded her head, "I never thought Ben could do this to us when he came back from Yin-Yang Realm."

Apple Bloom sighed, "I knew that asking Dark Mystic Ponies was a bad idea. The one time they help us, the next they betray us."

"Girls! Let's not think about that. We need to solve this _'Dark Triforce Awakening'_ now." Jade said in concern.

"Jade You're not supposed to tell them that!" Dragon Kick exclaimed in worry.

"Dragon Kick, we are in the crisis now," Mighty Heart said in concern, "We can't contact on anyone from outside now. We are on our own."

"Not quite," Rarity said, "We still have one more team to help us: Megan and her family."

Shorty Thinking nodded, "Right ahead of you, Rarity. In fact, I can only hope that Megan and her family can received the distress call, and especially Moonchik. They are our only hope to solve this problem."

Shorty Thinking turned and headed to the table as he set his radio up in hopes of reaching and contacting Megan and her family.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Rainbow asked.

"It's one shot we had. They're the only Humans we can trust," Applejack said in worry. She sighed, "I sure hope Twilight, Nyx, Spike, Phobos, Sunset and Flash got the answer from the library. Hopefully we can find out more about this Yin-Yang Realm."

Dragon Kick hummed lightly as he gave a nod, "Yes... I suspect Yin-Yang Realm has something to do with Royal Sisters, Uncle and Ben."

Mighty Heart nodded as he levitated thousands of books and dropped them down, "We need to do more research on bringing them back out from their comatose states." He sighed, "I wish Sensei hadn't been coma. He would have solve this problem in no time."

"Me too, Mighty. Me too..." Jade said in worry.

Applejack cleared her throat, "Come on, everypony. We had our duty to make. Twilight had hers to find out about Yin-Yang Realm while we tried our best to get Princess Celestia, Luna and Tao out of their comatose."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement,

* * *

Twilight and her remaining friends were at the Library Sections. Pinkamena, Sunset, Nyx, Spike, Phobos, Aquastroke and Blazefist were doing the research on searching and finding out more about Yin-Yang Realm and Yin Yo-Yo. Hopefully they can find it in time.

Twilight and Flash were talking with Lightningblade and Golden Heart. They wanted to know more about 'Dark Triforce Awakening'.

Golden Heart sighed, "We had hope this will never happen again. But now it did. Just like every one thousand years, the users of Triforce Elements had fallen to their darkest hearts. And I never thought Ben would fall for it."

Twilight Sparkle and Flash became concern and worry of what Golden Heart had said.

Lightningblade cleared his throat as he explained, "When Link had his Triforce powers turned dark sides, he had his darkest self within him released. Both him and his shadow fight and battle each other to only show one can live and another ceased to exist. At the very end, Link won and the Tirforce Elements had return to normal. His Shadow Link was gone.

While his darkest form was gone, but his three Triforce were affected by his darkest essence. And that time is the beginning to turn any user into their evil, darkest and dangerous Dark Self, if they were not cautious or careful. That is the beginning of _'Dark Triforce Awakening'_."

"Can't you remove them?" Twilight asked in concern.

Golden Heart sighed, "They did. But the essence was too strong and dangerous. It could have take someone as its host or destroy the world if they were not contained and kept properly. So, we have no choice but to contain them in the Elements."

"So, did it happen to Shadow Dragon?" Flash asked in worry.

Lightningblade nodded, "Yes. It had taken over him. He had let his anger, rage and despair bested him when he lost Iris Crystal and drank the Lao Meng Lone Soup. And once he drank it, there is no turning back unless his Light was willing to fight back."

Twilight gasped in fear, "Ben... Then, that means... he's gone..." She sobbed before burst into tears of pain and despair, "He's gone... He's gone..."

Lightningblade and Golden Heart took a deep breath as they felt pained and despair as she was. The Ben they once knew gone...

Flash's eyes narrowed in rage and determination. He turned to Twilight and spoke, "Twilight, listen. Ben is not evil!"

Twilight gasped in surprise, "But..."

"Let me finish. Yes, that is Ben but not the one we know. The Ben we know would never work with those monsters. What we saw is a part of Ben, but isn't the real one."

Golden Heart thought of the moment, "Correct. The enemies has cheated and Shadow Dragon was part of it. We were right, what's left of him is gone. Shadow Dragon has become a monster."

Lightningblade sighed, "Somehow, I really wish I could share with Ben's opinion and view on him. But like you said, he's gone. Dragon Hope is dead, and Shadow Dragon murdered him. But it doesn't mean we're giving up on Ben."

Twilight thought for the moment. She shook her head and spoke calmly, "You're right. Ben is not evil. Ben's somewhere in there, and we'll gonna bring him back. I can only hope Megan can find Moonchik. He's the only one knows about Mystic Weapon since he had known both Mystic Avatar and Lauren Hope Faust."

Blazefist, Aquastroke, Sunset, Nyx, Spike and Phobos continued searching and researching through the various books and stories as they were hoping to find the answer about Yin-Yang Realm and what caused Ben into a monster.

Aquastroke groaned as she threw a book to the window hard, "I hate researching! Damn it! I'm a warrior, not a scientist!"

"Cool it, Aqua. Besides, those books are hard to find, you know. And I hate to see Twilight's bad side," Phobos said in unpleasant.

"Cool it, Spike," Phobos said angrily. She sighed, "I don't get one thing. How could dad decided to join the dark side? It doesn't make sense."

Blazefist sighed in concern, "I really don't know. I went through lots of research about him, and not to mention watching over him. He shown no sign of darkness or evil. He shouldn't have turned into monster."

"So, you think that Yin-Yang Realm is the cause of it?" Spike asked in worry.

Aquastroke nodded her head, "Well, Ben's the only one been to that creepy and scary place. But now... he's with the bad guys."

"Yeah," Blazefist said in concern, "Yin-Yang Realm is a strange and mysterious realm we ever been to. But one thing for sure: that place is not good. Let's keep searching. Hopefully, we can find one. One that really save him."

Nyx sighed, "I hope so. I hope daddy's back to home..."

Sunset Shimmer nuzzled Nyx gently, "Don't worry, Nyxie, we'll make sure we get him back. I promise."

Nyx smiled. Twilight and her friends continued on in doing their researches, hoping to find an answer to get Ben back from the Darkness or he'll be permanent with them...

* * *

At Dark Mystic Palace's Training Hall, Shadow Dragon was training and helping Ben in sharpening and strengthening his skills and powers. Grimmore, Dark Curse, Smaug, Merluck and Trixie were still on the 5th's balcony in watching the event. On the below, Twilight Moon, Dragoking, WarKnight Destroyer, Sammy and Ashley had witnessed the event.

Sammy and Ashley were in great shock and scared. How could Ben joined the Dark Side? They know him wanted to bring their father and mother back to good, but joining him wasn't part of it. What had happen to him?

Dark Elves, Dark Mystic Soldiers and Dusk Ponies charged in as they battled and attacked Ben. But he avoided the attacks in high speed while thrust his Master Sword on them on left and right one-by-one in one straight line. He jumped up high. Orcs roared in anger as they jumped up and battled with him. He quickly slashed and swung his at them one-by-one. Almost to the top, the light glared and blinded his targets. He charged straight down while slamming it on the ground hard. He had his sword transformed into a spear as he swung and stroke at them one-by-one. Through many weapons, Ben continued attacking and striking his enemies down one-by-one.

For about 15 minutes had passed, most of them were killed and dead. Ben remained standing as he breathed and panted heavily. He then chuckled and laughed evilly.

"Is that all you got? I'm disappointed!" Ben exclaimed angrily, "Bring me the Elite Warrior! I want to give them piece of my hooves! They owe me lots of punches! Come on, give me some challenges!"

Shadow Dragon cleared his throat, "Perhaps, you need a rest, my little brother."

"Who needs rest?! I rather fight than doing nothing! Besides, resting is for weakling like Tech and Trixie's Brotherhood! They are the true reason why you guys keep on failing!"

"Yes... Perhaps, you are right. They are indeed the true reason why we are losing, and the reason why Grimmore was so wise not to send his Elite Warriors to fight you. You had proven yourself worthy."

"Not enough! If they don't come out and fight with me, then they are cowards like Grimmore! Yeah! You heard me! They're all cowards like chickens!"

"I wouldn't insult Grimmore if I were you. He is the true reason of bringing chaos to this realm."

"Who cares about him?! I want to fight with Elite Warriors! If they're truly powerful and stronger, then why are they so easily beaten up by Mystic Council and Ultimate Mystic Warriors?! I can easily beaten them up! Not one of them win the battle! Ha! What a joke!"

Shadow Dragon chuckled darkly, "You impress me, my brother. But rest assured that there will be more opponents for you to battle. However, there is one important about fighting. You must choose the battle more wisely and be sure that you are ready and especially your former allies."

"I wouldn't be worry about that! I can handle it anything!"

"With you remain on my side, we will bring and restore true order to both realms. And all shall fear Three Lords of Equestria. You shall take the order from me alone. You trusted me. But when I gave the word, can I trust you do it?"

Ben scoffed, "Of course, I can! Ben Mare takes order from no one but my true master! Can we fight?!"

Shadow Dragon smirked as he positioned himself for battle. Both him and Ben charged in as they punched and kicked hard and quick at each other while blocking and dodging them for several times.

On the balcony, Trixie looked scared and worry, and even Merluck was. Three Lords smirked darkly. Everything had gone according to their plans...

Merluck gulped, "What had gotten into Ben?! He's getting more annoying than before, father!"

"And scary too... What has happen to nice Ben?" Trixie asked in concern.

"Thanks to Dark Curse's magnificent prophecy and plans, Ben is no longer that weak, pathetic and nice one, but the true fallen Dark Warrior," Smaug explained calmly.

Grimmore nodded, "Indeed... Ben may yet achieve the goals of what we had hope for: Dark Mega Mystic Form. With that on our sides, we shall destroy this old and rebuilt to new one. And all those who were involved of Great Elf War shall suffered by my hand..."

"First phase is complete. The _second phase_ is on progress," Dark Curse said calmly.

"Second Phase? What Dark Curse was talking about?!" Trixie asked in concern.

Smaug chuckled darkly and evilly, "Now that would be telling... We shall wait until the time of unleashing the true evil within Ben..."

Trixie gulped in concern as she looked down and watched both Shadow Dragon and Ben continued punching and kicking at each other quick and hard while yelling and roaring wildly. Whatever Dark Curse plan was, it was not good...

* * *

At Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Twilight and her friends (Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry, Nyx, Spike, Phobos, Lightningstrike, Blazefist and Aquastroke) met up with others but Terrorcreep. They have no information that helped them to understand and know about Yin-Yang Realm. The others had manage to get Megan and her friends to help but main problem was Moonchik as he had forgotten whose friends were... again...

Everyone looked upset and disappointed about it. There was no way to save Ben...

**_PUFF!_** Everyone looked up and found frightened and wounded Discord.

**"DISCORD?!"** Everyone asked in shock and surprise.

Discord dropped to the ground as he looked around of his surrounding. His looks were in deep scared and worry. What had happen to Discord.

"Is he gone? Please tell me, he's gone right?! I can't reveal everything, with him around! How can I be so blind?!" Discord asked frantically.

Everyone looked worry and scared. Why had Discord became worry and scared? What had made Discord scared in the first place. Instead of asking, they shook their heads in answering his question.

Discord sighed, "Good... I was worry that he's gonna kill me."

"Discord, what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"And where were you?! You were supposed to help out than running away! Geez! You're lot worse than your dark self." Rainbow Dash said angrily.

Discord groaned, "I'll have you know, Rainbow Dash. I have my own reason of escaping from the attacks of Tao's Shops!"

"And what would that be?" Applejack asked suspiciously.

"I have the evident of what really happen to Jade Mystic Palace!" Discord exclaimed.

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise. Discord had the evidence of how the Jade Emperor's Palace attacked?! Then again, he did disappeared after his appearance for explaining about 'missing page' of Yin Yo-Yo document.

Twilight's eyes narrowed in determination, "Show us."

Discord nodded his head. He gave snap from his claw. The camera appeared. The lights turned off. He rolled it out as it shot the film out on the walls.

* * *

_It shown Tao, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna talking and discussing at his nice and good office. Everyone looked worry and concern about it. This was the Pre-Incident..._

_Princess Celestia asked, _"Tao... Are you alright? You seemed to be off lately... Is there something wrong?"

_Tao remained silent as he looked down in deep despair. Princess Luna approached and hugged him gently, _"Please, Tao... Tell us, we can help you."

_Tao had some serious thoughts and concerns. He then took a deep sigh, _"Today is the day. Dark Triforce Awakening Prophecy..."

_Royal Sisters gasped in concern._

"Why would you say that? The Solar Eclipse may had come, but it does nothing when my son is completely safe from darkness. He has no darkness," _Princess Celestia spoke up._

_Princess Luna nodded, _"Sister's right. You have nothing to worry. Ben is too pure to unleash his Darkness for midnight's prophecy."

_Tao sighed, _"I hope you are right. Blackwitch told me that Ben will bring himself to his downfall. And that downfall... involved Yin Yo-Yo..." Royal Sisters gasped in concern. He turned to them, "I can only hope Ben gets it before his enemies do. Because if he did used it, there is no telling what Yin-Yang Realm do to him."

"Rest assure, Tao; he won't,_" Princess Celestia said confidently._

_Tao smiled gently. Before they could do anything, they heard the door opened. They turned to the door and found Terrorcreep entered._

"Terrorcreep? What's the meaning of this? You were supposed to protect the Emperor!"_Princess Luna demanded angrily._

_Terrorcreep smirked as he held the Yin Yo-Yo up. Three Immortal Ponies gasped in shock and concern. He continued, _"Business... Friend's Business. Goodbye, my friends. And soon the prophecy will come true. Yin Yo-Yo!"

_Terrorcreep had his yo-yo lassoed on three ponies. He slammed them straight on the walls hard. They all disappeared through the walls while leaving their shadows behind._

* * *

Everyone gasped in shock and worry. Terrorcreep was the traitor?! They continued watching on the next film...

* * *

_At Tao's Apartment Shop, Dragon Strike Force (Aquastroke, Saber Dragoon, Shorty Thinking, Icy and Laxtinct) and Mighty Heart were discussing and talking. Golden Heart and his Company barged into the door. They all looked worry and scared as they informed them about what they had. Before they could do anything, their shadows got struck and touched. They looked down on their shadows as they wondered what had done to theirs._

They got turned to their backs. They found Shadow Dragon, Demon Assassin and Burnblast were standing before them. Before they asked, Demon Assassin and Burblast charged in their high speed. They beat and hit them very hard into their conscious while throwing them around of Tao's apartment hard.

As soon as Dragon Strike Force, Mighty Heart and Golden Heart and his company got knocked out, three Dark Mystic Ponies headed out of the entrance. Shadow Dragon wore the Helmet of Memory as he blasted the greenish beam on all of his enemies' heads. For the moment had passed, Shadow Dragon, Bunrblast and Demon Assassin turned and left the Mystic Realm before Twilight and her friends returned.

* * *

Everyone was in shock and concern. Terrorcreep was the traitor from the beginning?! And not to mention, it also explained how Tao, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna disappeared to Yin-Yang Realm while the others got knocked and recall no memory...

Before Twilight and her friends could ask, Discord screamed in fear as he pointed at the wall. The shadow figure appeared in front of them. They turned to their backs. Terrorcreep held his axes as he prepared to attack. His eyes were still in golden demonic eyes. Blazefist jumped up and gave Terrorcreep a hard Fire Punch on his gut and then kicked him to the ground. Terrorcreep was killing them?!

For the moment had passed, Terrorcreep moaned in pain as he slowly got up. He opened his true light blue eyes. Everyone armed themselves in ready to fight. He looked shock and concern of what they were doing. They explained to him of what had happen. He was in deep shock and concern as he claimed he recall of nothing he had done.

Tailtech approached Terrorcreep. He used his scanner as he scanned on him closely and carefully. He gasped in shock as he explained, "Guys... Terrorcreep was under the Forbidden Spell: _Black Puppet_! It happen when the Vampire Fruit Bats invaded Applejack's Apple Crops."

"_Black Puppet_?!" Everyone asked in shock.

Twilight gasped, "Of course! The reason why Terrorcreep kept on insulting and mocking Ben, and even helping him was because of him being controlled and manipulated! Someone wanted Ben to be angry and upset while trying to reach his Darkness. And I know who did it."

Everyone also knew the answer and answered, "Shadow Dragon!"

Terrorcreep groaned, "Damn him! How dare he manipulated me?! He shall feel my pain!"

"But how did Terrorcreep get the Yin Yo-Yo and at the same time, give to Shadow Dragon?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"Yeah... How did he do that? Shadow Dragon is one tricky bad guy," Rainbow Dash said in concern.

Everyone thought for the moment. Twilight had her eyes narrowed in suspicious as she spoke, "I had a theory. Terrorcreep; while controlled, took the Yin Yo-Yo while we're fighting with Apocalypse Ponies. After he completed his mission, he secretly send it back to Shadow Dragon."

"And during the fight with Smaug and his Apocalypse Ponies," Applejack added, "Shadow Dragon took the Yin Yo-Yo like it was really from him."

"So, everything has added up," Rarity said in concern.

Pinkie nodded, "That leaves one question... Why..."

Pinkamena growled in anger as she exclaimed in anger, "I'm gonna make Shadow Dragon suffered for what he has done to Twilight Sparkle, and especially erasing the memory I can't remember of what so important to tell Ben about it! I am so mad!"

Everyone yelped in concern and worry as they hated to see her bad sides...

Pinkamena growled, "If he takes Ben away... I will make sure that Twilight Moon taste that feel! And they both will be very sorry! You hear me?! **SORRY!** I'll make sure of that!"

**_BOOM!_** Everyone gasped in concern and worry. They knew what was that. Friendship Rainbow Kingdom was under attacked!

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	5. Secrets of Yin-Yang Realm

**Chapter 5: Secrets of Yin-Yang Realm**

Twilight, her friends, Dragon Strike Force and Golden Heart's Company came out from the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. They gasped in concern and shock. They encountered Shadow Dragon, Ben, and the remaining Dark Mystic Soldiers. They were all aiming at the brave heroes.

Ben smirked, "About time you answer the door..."

"Ben! Listen to me!" Twilight exclaimed in concern, "What had happened to Princesses and Tao was Shadow Dragon's and Dark Mystic Ponies' doing! They were the real reason of attacking them in the first place!"

Applejack nodded, "You've gotta believe in us! We're not trying to bring or look you down. We've always got faith in you. You're the tough and brave soldier we ever had in our group."

"Please, Ben. Come back to us now. This isn't you," Fluttershy said in concern.

Rarity nodded, "You haven't been yourself since you went to Yin-Yang Realm. Something has happen to you!"

Ben growled in anger as he trotted the ground off for thrice while glaring at his targets. He looked like he wasn't paying any attention to his friends and allies.

"Hey, Ben! Are you listening?! Did you even hear the word what we said?!" Rainbow Dash asked angrily.

Pinkie giggled a bit, "Maybe he needs the board for him to see?"

Ben stomped his hooves on the ground hard before pointed his hoof at his former friends, "Yes! I understand every word you had said! Enough of your talking nonsense, let's get to fight! Bring it on!"

Ben was about to charge but he was stopped as his head was grabbed by Shadow Dragon. Twilight and her friends looked worry and scared. What can they do now?

Sunset gulped, "Ben has gone mad. He wanted to fight more than talking. I had the feeling that Ben we know of is going to be hard to get him..."

Flash nodded while having his eyes narrowed in determination, "That leaves one thing to do..."

Shadow Dragon smirked while looking at Ben, "Have had it, Ben. You've earn it. Break them hard. Make them suffer..."

Shadow Dragon helped and threw Ben right at their enemies. Twilight and her friends yelped and screamed in concern. They quickly separated and split up at once, leaving worry and frightened Laxtinct. Ben kicked on Laxtinct's face hard. He was thrown right on the balcony where five Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos were. They were looking after the comatose Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Tao. Laxtinct knocked and hit Tao's head to the ground hard.

Twilight growled in anger, "Everypony... We have no choice. We have to contain Ben, if it means hurting him. Take him down now!"

Twilight and her friends armed with their weapons as they prepared to attack.

Rainbow Dash charged in as she swung her Mystic Magical Spear on Ben's head but he dodged the attack twice. She then thrust it at his chest, but moved back for three times. She quickly flew up and threw it at him. He jumped and walked on it while charging straight at her. Before Rainbow Dash could do anything, Ben jumped over to her back and kicked her to the ground hard. Rarity and Pinkie blasted their Eternal Gatling Blaster and Party Launcher at Ben. He quickly blocked and defected the attacks at them, with his Mirror Shield.

Applejack swung her Mind Whiplash before trying to grab Ben. He disappeared at her sight. Before she could do anything, her lasso turned and caught her in tight grip. Ben appeared and smirked darkly. He swung her over his head for few times before threw at Terrorcreep's bat wings and brought them down hard. Blazefist and Aquastroke launched and blasted their Phoenix Firestorm at him. He quickly pushed them aside before waving them around on his both sides for four times. Changing into blackish Phoenix Firestorm, he blasted it at both Aquastroke and Blazefist to the house's walls.

Fluttershy launched and blasted her Optic Crystal Blast at Ben. He turned and blocked the attacks hard for the moment, with his Master Sword. He summoned his Megaton Hammer. He jumped and hovered over her. He hammered her to the ground hard. Ben turned and found both Tailtech, Icy, Omega and Jack Zen blasted and launched their blasters and arrows at him. He turned and slammed his hooves on the ground hard in summoning the squared boulder. It blocked the attacks for the moment. Ben smirked as he pushed his Earth Turtle Boulder hard and it slammed right on four ponies hard.

Shorty Thinking charged as he had a sword duel with Ben, who used both Master Sword and Razor Sword in fighting at him. They both continued swinging their swords at each other hard and quick. As they clashed, Ben swung Shorty Thinking's Twin Flame Swords out to the sky before kicking him hard. Saber Dragoon and Lightningblade charged in as they swung their blades at Ben, who quickly dodged the attacks while deflected and blocked them off. They both quickly swung their blades on Ben's head, which he lowered to the ground quickly. Ben quickly had his back legs kicked on both hard before launched his Dragoon Tornado Twist at them hard and pain.

Pinkamena jumped and punched on Ben's head hard and pain for few times. Golden Heart gathered his golden energy in preparing to shoot Ben down. Ben growled and roared in anger as he grabbed her mane tight. He swung her like swinging the lasso hard and quick for three times before slammed her on Golden Heart's face hard for three times. Ben levitated them both high, and threw them right at the balcony. Spike and Phobos got Tao up. He got slammed by Golden Heart and Pinkamena to the ground hard again. Spike and Phobos groaned in anger.

Discord appeared before Ben. He was dressed in his Kung Fu suit as he prepared himself to fight with his enemies. Ben smirked as he took Triforce Strength Twin Katana in slashing and striking at him. For the moment, Discord was okay. SLASH! Discord turned into pieces and fell to the ground.

Mighty Heart charged right at Ben. He quickly grabbed and lifted him up high and threw right on the walls hard. He turned and faced at Dragon Kick who quickly punched and kicked at him for few times, but dodged them.

Twilight and Nyx Battle Mode charged up of their magic. They blasted their Unicorn Bursts at him. He dodged down. They blasted him again. He jumped up before fired his Hero's Bow and Arrows at them both. They quickly jumped back and back for three times while blasted at him. He quickly charged straight ahead of him while dodging the attacks. He quickly climbed on the walls by walking on them to the top. He turned and jumped off it. He activated both of his Triforce Hidden Blades. He trusted on both Twilight's and Nyx's wings to the ground hard. Before they could do anything, he punched on their muzzles hard.

Twilight and her friends were defeated and lost the battlefield. Ben smirked darkly while glaring at the defeated forms of his former friends.

"Well done, Ben..." Shadow Dragon said darkly, "You have done well as I had hope for. Now we leave. We have what we need..."

Ben smirked darkly. Shadow Dragon turned and left. Ben turned and followed him back to Dark Mystic Realm. Spike, Phobos and Cutie Mark Crusaders came down the stairs as they tried to help their friends in getting up from their unconscious states.

* * *

An hour had passed, Twilight slowly regained her conscious. As her eyes were opened, she found a familiar ally in front of her...

"Megan!" Twilight exclaimed happily. She hugged her human friend tightly, "Thank Celestia! You are here."

Megan smiled as she hugged her back, "I'm glad you and the rest are safe and okay. I thought I lost you all."

"My friends? My Family?" Twilight asked in concern.

Megan smiled as she helped Twilight up. The unicorn looked around of her surroundings. She found Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Phobos, and Doctor and Nurse Ponies helping in treating and healing Mane Six, Golden Heart's Company, Tao's Family and Dragon Strike Force. The brave heroes were badly injured.

Twilight took a deep breath, "Thank goodness. Megan. Celestia, Luna and Tao... They're -"

"Spike, Phobos and Cutie Mark Crusaders told me of what had happen. I can't believe this is happening. I haven't seen this since Tirek's Father: Tirek the First, Grogar and the Witches. That was intense and dark." Megan answered calmly.

"Thank you. Did you..."

"I've brought Danny, Molly and Moonchick as request. If what you had said, Yin-Yang Realm might be the clue for us to find out more and especially what really turned Ben to evil. There must be reason behind this mystery..."

"Megan, do you have any clue or information of why Mystic Avatar and Lauren Faust created Yin-Yang Realm?"

"No... I don't know. It's like what Tao had said before. It was very mystery and strange of them to do it."

"So... we are on our own. There is no way for us to figure it our of what it does."

"Nope... I am sorry, Twilight."

"It's okay, Megan. Now, we have Moonchik here. We can find out more about Yin-Yang Realm."

"Well... There's some issue about it."

Twilight sighed in annoyance, "He forgot... again? Seriously?! Now?!"

Megan sighed, "Sorry, Twilight. There's nothing we can do now but wait for both Danny and Molly helped Moonchik to remember of what Yin-Yang Realm was about. And hopefully it's the quick one too."

"Yeah... Hope nothing bad has happen..."

At the Living Chamber, Molly and Danny helped Moonchik to remember of anything important or special to deal with, and especially when it involved the Yin-Yang Realm. Her friends were still trying to get recuperating and recovering from their defeats.

* * *

At Tarturus's Gates, the Sword of Underworld's Darkness and Majestic Sword of Balance were placed on the three familiar keyholes. **_CLICK! _**Two keyholes glowed darkly. Smaug, Dark Curse and Shadow Dragon were standing before the Seal of Grimmore.

Shadow Dragon had Demon Assassin sneaked into Friendship Rainbow Kingdom in attempt to retrieve the Jade Emperor's sword since it was one of three swords that sealed and locked the Seal of Grimmore for him and his minions within the Tarturus's Gate for him alone.

Image of Grimmore's head slowly appeared as he chuckled darkly and evilly, "Two Keys down... One more to go..."

"Or better word: The Dark Triforce Awakening's Final Day," Smaug said calmly, "As long as Ben stayed in his pure darkness, the Seal will be destroyed sooner or later..."

"Indeed..." Dark Curse nodded, "Thanks to me for breaking that Seal, you slowly breaking it as well as having your Army to escape and attack. But there were many ways to help you escape from your Prison."

Grimmore hummed, "Yes... There were four possible ways such as The Day of Crimson Moon, Dark Triforce Awakening, the Three Elements of Keys and to become powerful and strongest warrior among this universe to break free... Yes... I almost freed from this accursed prison..."

"Which one do you think it will open? The Sword of Heaven's Light or Dark Triforce Awakening's Final Day?" Shadow Dragon asked curiously.

"Both. But it matters not because those ponies will pay for trying to seal me in this prison." Grimmore said darkly.

Grimmore's chuckling and laughing echoed across the Tarturus's World. His escape was almost closed. Even though Sword of Heaven's Light was nowhere to be found, He had one and last attempt to escape. And it was during Dark Triforce Awakening's Final Day...

* * *

In the Living Chamber, Twilight and Megan were talking to both comatose Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Danny and Molly continued helping Moonchik in remembering about Yin-Yang Realm. Dragon Kick looked after Jade Emperor's coffin. Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos checked on everyone in Ponyville while setting up more securities and guards for further protection.

In Ben's bathroom, Mighty Heart and Seeker were washing and cleaning Tao up. Discord made some jokes for cheering and comforting his friends. Both of them were not impressed and pleased with his jokes...

Discord huffed, "Nopony loves my jokes."

"We are not in mood..." Seeker said in upset.

Mighty Heart nodded before giving a big sighed. He then looked at Tao's comatose state, "Sensei... If only you weren't in this state, then you would have told me what needs to be done. And I done it. But now... I don't know what to do..."

Seeker patted on Mighty Heart's back gently, "You did what you can, big guy. I'm sure he's proud of you. You can't give up yet. We... we just need to do what we can to save the day."

Mighty Heart sighed, "I hope so..."

Discord approached to Tao's head as he prepared to wash his mane. Spotting small piece of paper, he took it out. He read it carefully. He gasped in surprise and shock. He quickly passed it to both Mighty Heart and Seeker. They read it carefully before they gasped in surprise. They had to tell the others about it.

* * *

At the Living Chamber, everyone had been gathered for next discussion after they had done with their tasks and missions from the outskirt and town itself. Mighty Heart held Tao on his back while he, Seeker and Discord burst into the chamber. They screamed happily about the report they had found!

"You won't believe what we had found!" Mighty Heart said happily.

"Is it cake?!" Pinkie Pie asked happily. Everyone glared at her. She gulped and giggled uneasily, "My bad..."

Seeker cleared his throat as he lifted the paper up, "We found the missing piece of information for Yin Yo-Yo."

Everyone gasped, "Really?! Where?!"

Discord chuckled uneasily, "You won't believe of where... It's from Tao's head. It must have been my pranks on him and Golden Heart."

"So, what does it say?" Rainbow Dash asked impatiently.

"Come on, say it! We don't have much time!" Rarity said in concern.

Seeker passed it to Might Heart. He opened it and read: "Yin Yo-Yo was actually one of two Mystic Weapons to be revealed. Its twin: Yang Yo-Yo. When leaving Yin-Yang Realm, you must have both Mystic Weapon or any part of your Chi will be left behind. If you leave without another Yo-Yo, your good or evil Chi will placed inside of the bottle."

Twilight gasped, "So, that explained why Ben betrayed us and joined Shadow Dragon. His good chi was left behind!"

"But that doesn't explain about Princesses and Tao. They're stuck in their comatose states," Applejack pointed out.

"Is that part of Yin-Yang Realm's rule if they stayed in that place too long?" Flash asked in worry.

"Princesses... I hope their souls were alright," Sunset said in concern.

Seeker cleared his throat, "They must had put themselves in their meditation state to keep their Evil Chi from coming out."

"Then, that means... there is a way to save them," Fluttershy said hopefully.

Pinkie smiled happily as she bounced happily, "I know what you mean! We can use our Rainbow Power Modes, Rainbow of Light or Element Evolution Form to save them!"

Megan smiled, "Good thinking, Pinkie!"

"Let's do it!" Spike exclaimed happily.

Twilight and her friends were prepared to move to help and save their four important ponies from trapped in the evil before they will be trapped forever...

Moonchick gasped in shock as he quickly exclaimed in fear, "Oh dear! Don't! Not a good idea! If you all do that, you'll be destroying them unless they are reunited with their good chi!"

Everyone looked confuse and worry of what Moonchick had said. Why would he say that?! Had he remember the importance about Yin-Yang Realm?

Moonchick summoned both chalkboard and chalk as he wrote something up, "Do you remember about Discord from splitting into two?" Everyone nodded their heads. He cleared his throat, "The one that was left behind: the good chi. The one you all had encountered was his bad chi! The good chi can be spared... but if the Rainbow of Light or Rainbow Form wipes out the Bad Chi..."

Jade gasped, "We could destroy them! We would have destroy Ben, Princesses and Tao!"

Everyone gasped in shock and concern.

Moonchick nodded his head, "Correct. The reason Tirek was destroyed by the Rainbow of Light was because he had no good chi in him at all! While four ponies' Good Chi were trapped in Yin-Yang Realm, Bad Chi existed in this realm. We cannot destroy their Bad Chi until we reunited them with their Goodness!"

Molly asked in worry, "So we must find the good chi, correct?"

Moochick nodded. Everyone looked at each other in concern and worry as they knew and realized that they had to bring four ponies' Good Chi back and reunited with their ponies together.

Twilight nodded her head calmly, "Then, let's get going!"

"Wait, Twilight! If we do that and come back without Yang Yo-Yo, don't we end up in being evil?" Sunset said in concern.

Flash nodded his head, "Let's not forget about Yin Yo-Yo is still with Shadow Dragon."

Moonchik chuckled loudly and happily, "Not to worry, my friends! Yang Yo-Yo is in Yin-Yang Realm. That was the last time I remember! Yes sir, I remember about it!"

Everyone was in concern, doubtful and worry of what Moonchick had said. They were not very sure if they can trust and believe in his words or not...

Twilight showed her determination expression as she gave the order, "Terrorcreep, Icy, Laxtinct, Shorty Thinking, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Mighty Heart, Moonchik, Danny and Molly remained at Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. The rest of us will be storming and attacking Dark Mystic Palace! We're going to get our friends back."

Nyx smiled, "And besides, I know who can help us. Time to call Dark Cutie Mark Crusaders to help us out!"

"Yeah. But I sure hope those monsters don't find out about this," Spike said in concern.

Megan patted Spike gently, "Don't worry, Spike. From what Ben had told me, those Dark Cutie Mark Crusaders sounded good guys.""

Twilight and her rescue team prepared to head off while leaving some behind to defend and protect Ponyville.

* * *

In Sam and Ashley's bedroom, they both were sleeping on their beds. They both were upset and disappointed of what had happen and especially Ben. They were worry and concern of the event lately, and they even questioned themselves of one thing: will their parents turn and become good ponies?

**_BEEP! _**Ashley; knew about the sound, got up and headed to her laptop. She checked out on her latest email from friend of hers. Sam also join in. They read the email carefully. They both gasped in surprise and shock about it. They looked at each other for the moment. They shown their seriousness and firm expression. They nodded their heads.

What they do was the high treason against their family and Dark Mystic Ponies, but it was for Ben and their friends...

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	6. The Second Dark Awakening

**Chapter 6: The Second Dark Awakening**

Within Training Chamber, Shadow Dragon dodged the kicks from Ben's kicking for three times. He quickly grabbed his leg and thrown him to the walls hard. Ben growled in anger before he was about to get up, but kicked up hard. Ben hovered before punching him to the ground. Ben grabbed him and thrown him to the walls. Ben jumped and had his hooves thrust at him, but slammed on the walls only. Shadow Dragon kicked Ben off before punching on his face and chest hard thrice. Shadow Dragon then grabbed him while whirling him around of him before throwing him to the floor.

Ben panted heavily as he slowly got up. He turned and glared at Shadow Dragon.

"You definitely had some powers, Ben, but you are still lacking of negative thoughts and discipline to unleash your true power. That is why you are weak!" Shadow Dragon mocked darkly, "And the reason why you cannot achieve your Supreme Mystic Form! At this rate... you will never achieve the power of Mega Mystic Form!"

Ben growled in anger, "Yes... I will achieve it! I will get that form!"

He roared in anger and wild. Ben's body glowed in blackness. His eyes glowed in crimson darkly. His body turned into dark crimson. His mane slowly spiked up and slowly turned into dark crimson color large and long. He breathed heavily while glaring and looking at Shadow Dragon.

Shadow Dragon smirked, "Well done... Ben. You must have hated me a lot."

"Yeah... That's true. You've given me pain of the neck of the hell I had been through. And trust me, I'm just getting warm up."

"Good enough, Ben. Your do recall about _**Mystic Evolution's**_ powers, now do you?"

"Yeah... _Super Mystic Form's_ color was a lighter powers. _Hyper Mystic Form_ was filled with pure silver. _Supreme _was golden. _Ultimate _was golden and silver. _Mega _was mixed of golden, silver and my original brown color. They are the different, master. As for Dark Mystic Ponies': _Super _- Darker Color, _Hyper _was Dark Black, _Supreme _was Dark Crimson, _Ultimate _was mixed of darker Crimson and Black and _Mega _was mixed of pure dark light."

"Good enough, Ben. You are truly resourceful, cautious, knowledgeable and wise. Pity that your mother had lied everything to you."

"True... I never understand why would my own mother lied to me about my origin in the first place. I guess Tao had the same trick on you before..."

"Yes. I know that well. For now, Ben, you rest. The next training... you'll be perfecting and unleashing the power of Mystic Beast."

Ben chuckled evilly, "I can't wait for that one. I've always want that, and especially unleashing the power of serpent."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Good enough, Ben. I like your thinking. Rest assure that you will achieve it."

Ben smirked darkly. He sat down and meditated. Shadow Dragon turned and exited out the Training Chamber. He continued walking and trotting off to his chamber.

"Looks like your so-called apprentice is doing good, Shadow Dragon," The voice of Dr. Lizardo said. Shadow Dragon turned and glared at him as he continued, "hate to be you when you get slaughtered."

Shocked and surprised, Shadow Dragon demanded angrily, "Wait, what?!"

"Oh, come on, I saw the _Star Wars films_ and took a theory about it. Dark Curse would obviously have Ben killed you to replace as an apprentice.

"That wouldn't be possible... would it?"

Dr. Lizardo smirked, "That's a theory but I hate to be here if it's true!"

Shadow Dragon huffed in annoyance, "I truly doubt of it. Master Curse considered me irreplaceable apprentice and Second-in-Command of Dark Mystic. Ben is my brother-in-law. There is no way he betrays me for the power, and especially we both are family. And he takes order from me personally. All I want is to protect Iris Crystal's remaining family. And I am going to do that."

"By forcing him to unleash his _Supreme Mystic Form _before reaching his_Ultimate Mystic Form_? Please... Sooner or later, he would be freed by Twilight and her friends. Once they learned the truth behind your scheme, your plan is gone and ruin. Triforce is his to take and especially using his **_Mystic Evolution_**."

"That's the part of it. I'm glad Twilight and her friends had figure it out. The _**Second Phase**_ is on its place."

"The what?! _**Second Phase**_?! Wilco didn't tell me about Second Phase!"

"Wilcow knows nothing about it. Three Lords and Dark Mystic Ponies only knew about the _**Second Phase**_. As you can see, Lizard boy; if Ben can reach to Ultimate Mystic Form in time, then he is ready to be one of us. If he reunites with good self, let say his Triforce and experience he had won't be his anymore."

Dr. Lizardo groaned in annoyance, "I have no idea what you just said. Just get to the straight point, sir."

Shadow Dragon smirked, "Then, I make this clear point. Get the job done in dealing with Twilight and her friends then questioning our objectives and orders."

Shadow Dragon turned and headed off for his next assignment. Dr. Lizardo gave the annoyance and angry looks of what he had heard.

* * *

At Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Twilight and her friends were preparing and arming with their weapons for their latest mission: saving Ben from becoming the bad guy. Terrorcreep, Icy, Laxtinct, Shorty Thinking, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Mighty Heart, Moonchik, Danny and Molly were staying back at Friendship Rainbow Kingdom for protection and defense while Twilight and her team were in-charge of rescuing Ben.

As the gang are preparing to leave from the armory, Nyx heard some noises coming from the closet and opens it. Inside are two familiar Changelings.

Fred yelped in fear, "You didn't see us!"

"Right, we ain't here," Ed nodded.

Twilight turned and found Nyx in glancing and looking at the closet. She approached her. She found two annoying Changelings. She groaned in anger.

"You two!? What are you doing here?! Bad enough that you hypnotize me into confronting your Queen in her disguised form as Cadance without evidence then one of you took my form after her defeat to take Canterlot as well as you working with her was bad enough, but now you're hiding in here?!"

Fred and Ed yelped in fear before covered themselves down while shaken in fear and worry.

Ed exclaimed in fear, "Wait, please! We have to hide! Things in Equestria are going crazy!"

Fred nodded, "Chaos is taking Equestria, Changelings are dropping like flies, even the queen is unaffected! We have to hide here, thinking it's safe."

Twilight groaned, "Well, you're not safe, **NOW GET OUT!**"

Megan turned and trotted towards Twilight, who was preparing to fire her Unicorn Burst. She grabbed and hugged the Alicorn tightly.

"Twilight, calm down! I know you have a grudge against them but now is now the time. We need their help."

Fred gulped in worry, "You mean against the Apocalypse Ponies and the Dark Mystic Ponies?! You know what they'll do to us if we go against them?!"

"Right! They could...uh...slaughter us?" Ed exclaimed in fear.

Twilight groaned in annoyance, "Stupid! Stupid Changelings!"

Megan hugged Twilight tightly while patted her gently and calmly. She then looked at two dumb Changelings. She spoke, "Please help us, confront your fears. There's an Earth pony without his good chi who is in need of help right now even if he doesn't believe so himself. If Grimmore escapes, hiding won't do you good."

After hearing of what Megan had said, Twilight took a big sigh, "She's right. Look, you two can either help or stay out of the way, it's up to you two.

Megan, Twilight and Nyx turned and headed off, leaving two Changelings to think about their action and doing. They took a big sigh in concern and scared.

* * *

Mane Seven, Flash, Nyx, Spike, Phobos, Megan, Dragon Kick and Dragon Strike Force (Blazefist, Tailtech, Lightningblade, Aquastroke and Saber Dragoon) were armed and readied with their weapons from the outside of Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. It was time for them to rescue their four trapping ponies, and reunited with their good chi.

"Twilight!" The young colt's voice called.

Twilight turned to the front and found Blaze Leo was waiting. He was in concern and scared.

"Sorry, Blaze Leo," Twilight apologized, "we're kinda in hurry. We've got some ponies to rescue."

"It's my mom! Look!"

"What?! What's wrong?!"

Blaze Leo passed the small letter to Twilight. She levitated it and open the envelop. She read the letter out loud. Her team turned and glanced at her as they listened to what the letter had said:

_'To my friends,_

_If this letter had reach ya, then I was right. I'm now trapped in Yin-Yang Realm when I first came across to it. My portal got closed without any warning. I knew something fishy. I spotted and found Ben Mare rush in and rescue his mom, aunt and Tao. I tried to get to Ben, but I stopped when I sense... something strange and weird in this area..._

_When Ben left the realm, I sensed... something dark. I sense Ben's Good Chi was drifting apart from his body. I knew something was wrong. So, I decided to stay and learn about Yin-Yang Realm. And it was not good about this place._

_Lucky for you, I found the Yang Yo-Yo. I got it safe. But there's a dangerous price: I can't leave the realm through Yang Yo-Yo or my Dimension Portal, unless I had Yin Yo-Yo with me. And now I'm still learning about Yin-Yang Realm. And it's giving me the creeps. I need help._

_Please... Find the Yin Yo-Yo... And come to me as rescue me!_

_Yours truly,_  
_Flare Tiger'_

Everyone gasped in shock and worry.

"She has it? Why can't she come here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because if she leave the Yin-Yang Realm without the Yin Yo-Yo, she would have lost her Good Chi. We need to get the Yin Yo-Yo back now! And we had to get Flare Tiger and our friends' Good Chi back. Now."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They had to get the Yin-Yang Realm at once before it was too late.

* * *

Twilight and her Rescue Party went through 'Stealth and Strike' Strategy in sneaking through while defeating and killing Nobody Ponies and Dark Mystic Soldiers. Arriving to the back of Dark Mystic Palace, Nyx approached to the walls. She knocked on it thrice. The small rectangle wall opened on left side.

They quickly entered the chamber. They met up with their only good Dark Mystic Ponies: Sammy and Ashley.

Nyx smiled as she nuzzled on his muzzle gently, "Thanks for the help, Sammy. Aw man, I don't know what happen next if I don't get to you."

Sammy hugged her gently, "Hey, no worries. We're family. We help and save each other's flanks. And sorry about what my dad did to your dad. I can't believe he actually do it."

"Hey, no worries. Thanks for the help."

"No prob. Anytime and anywhere."

Ashley giggled in amusement, "Sammy and Nyx sitting in the tree."

Sammy and Nyx yelped in shock and surprise as they departed and glared at Ashley. They shouted in annoyance, "We're not couples! We're friends! I already had my own somepony special!"

"Whatever," Ashley smirked in amusement.

Rainbow Dash groaned in annoyance, "Can we keep on moving?! Tick-tock!"

"What time is it?!" Pinkie and Pinkamena asked happily.

Golden Heart sighed, "Rainbow Dash meant time is running out."

"He's right. Sammy and Ashley, take us to the Armory. We need to get the Yin Yo-Yo now." Twilight said seriously.

"Are you sure? Yin Yo-Yo may have been take you to that realm, but once you come out; you won't be the same pony." Ashley said in concern.

Applejack smiled, "That's why we had somepony from the inside to help us. So, no worries, Sugarcube. Alright, everypony; let's get going."

Sammy and Ashley nodded their heads. They turned and headed off while Twilight and her Rescue Team followed them to the Armory. Hopefully, they can get the Yin Yo-Yo in time and saved their friends and allies.

* * *

For minutes had passed, Twilight and her Rescue Team had arrived at the large silver steel armory-like. Sammy and Ashley approached to its door. They placed their left hooves on the pads. For the moment, the pads glowed in darkness. CLICK-CLANG-CLUNG! The door opened in two. They saw some of Mystic Weapons, including Yin Yo-Yo.

"We found it!" Sammy exclaimed happily.

"But not for long, pretties!" Dr. Lizardo exclaimed insanely.

Everyone turned and encountered more of various different Techbots, humanoid Lizard Robots, Walkers and Flybots, including Tech with his twin blasters and himself driving on his giant command bridge with two-legged walker and long armed-blasters. They all aiming at Twilight and her friends.

He chuckled darkly, "Good to see you here again. I'm gonna enjoy it. And when I'm done with you, I'm gonna get my Pinkies for my kissing. I'm gonna beat that stupid Psychopath Joke! Thinks he had Psycho Pie with him, doesn't mean they're the best couples. And trust me on this, mateys."

"The jigs is up!" Tech exclaimed happily, "Take them down!"

Tech's and Lizardo's War Machines fired their blasters and canons at Twilight and her friends. They quick hid behind pillars and walls while fired back their special attacks at the robots one-by-one. For nearly 5 minutes had passed, Twilight and her friends continued in resisting and battling with their enemies.

Golden Heart turned to Twilight, "Twilight, you and the rest of your friends get to Yin-Yang Realm! Take Dragon Kick, Aqaustroke, Sammy and Ashley with you. My Company and Dragon Strike Force will take these creeps down! Get the Good Chi bottles and get Ben back home safely! If we can beat them down, we'll meet you back at the kingdom castle."

Concern and worry about Golden Heart's decision, she knew of what he said was right and logic. She nodded, "Alright. You'd be careful."

Golden Heart smirked, "Ha! Having my angry sister now, I will be fine now."

"I'm gonna kill you bots off!" Pinkamena screamed in anger.

She was battling most of Techbots and Lizardo's War Machines. She first slashing her sword on them for few times. She jumped on the first one as she bashed and banged his head hard for few times. She jumped kicked three robots to the walls hard. She charged and slammed three to the ground hard. She took a blade and stroke at her enemies for few times. She growled in anger.

"No matter how many are killed, new ones take there place. But I know what my target is. I warned them long ago what would happen if they done anything to harm my friends and this is one of those harming things."

Pinkamena continued charging while battling with her enemies. Most of her allies and friends were in shock and surprise. She growled in anger.

She turned and glared at her friends, "Hello?! Stop staring and keep fighting!"

Golden Heart shrugged, "I told you so. Now go!"

Twilight nodded, "Come on, girls! We need to get the Yin Yo-Yo now!"

Sammy and Ashley trotted off while dodging the blasts from their own allies for 3 miles passing. They quickly entered the Armory Chamber. They took the Yin Yo-Yo and met up with Twilight and her friends. They smiled in relief and happy.

"Do it," Twilight ordered.

Sammy nodded, **"Yin Yo-Yo!"**

Sammy threw and summoned the Yin-Yang Portal. Twilight and her friends quickly entered the portal, including Aquastroke, Sammy and Ashley. Spotting them escaping, Tech followed them and entered the portal at once.

Golden Heart and his allies continued battling and fighting with their enemies. Saber Dragoon swung and stroke his Twin Dragoon Swords at his enemies one-by-one. Blazefist launched his Phoenix Firestorm at them. Lightningblade fought and battled against his enemies through his speed and dragon lightning attacks. Golden Heart, Tailtech, Omega and Jack Zen launched and fired their Unicorn Bursts at them.

Pinkamena jumped on Dr. Lizardo's machine. She growled in anger while he chuckled uneasily. She screamed in anger while he screamed in fear as they both battled and fought against each other hard and quick.

* * *

Twilight and her friends entered the Yin-Yang Realm. They looked around of their surroundings. It was nothing but pure darkness and emptiness. The words of thousand foreign were levitating and standing still.

**"WOW!"** Tech screamed in fear as he dropped to the ground hard.

Twilight and her friends turned and encountered their enemy. They prepared themselves in battle. Tech looked around of his surroundings. He yelped in shock and worry. He quickly bowed and lowered himself before his enemies.

"I surrender! Please, don't hurt me! I bruised easily."

Sammy huffed in annoyance, "In reality-check, pal; I don't even care about you or your feelings."

"Sammy! We are not here to fight. We are here to find Ben, Princesses' and Tao's Good Chi. He can come with us if he wants. Because in this realm, the Mystic Weapons are completely useless and backfired. So, it is safe to move on," Ashley said calmly.

Rarity nodded, "Well, personally I would like give this brat a piece of my mind."

"**S-M-I**, Rare," Rainbow Dash grunted in annoyance.

"Less talking, more looking up for our pals' Good Chi now!" Applejack exclaimed in concern.

Fluttershy yelped in concern, "But how are we going to do that?"

"About time you guys got here," The female's voice spoke in Southern Accent.

Everyone gasped in shock. They turned to their backs and found smiling and trotting Flare Tiger towards them.

"Flare Tiger!" Everyone exclaimed happily.

They came and hugged her. They commented her happily in seeing her safe and sound from danger and problem.

Flare Tiger smiled, "Glad to help around, partner. Good news is I've got what we need!"

Everyone gasped in surprise and shock. They looked at Flare Tiger as she took white yo-yo Yang Yo-Yo and four glassed bottles. Flare Tiger smiled gently.

"How did you manage to get them done in time?" Twilight asked in surprise.

Spike nodded, "Yeah. That was amazing. We're so glad to have you on our side, otherwise we would have been wondering around and found nothing."

"You rock, Flare!" Nyx commented.

Flare Tiger smiled, "I did said that I'm doing some search on this realm. But I also need to get to know about this realm too, so the next time if we got into here again. Guys, this place is amazing and paradise. It creates and make our imagination come true and not to mention... It breaks the reality. No limits. No boundaries. No impossible."

"That's good, Flare dear. But about the items we require? How did you manage to get them in the first place?" Rarity asked.

"I'd say you must have hard time to find one-to-four of them," Rainbow Dash joked.

Applejack nodded, "No kidding about it."

Flare Tiger smiled, "I did said that I found Ben leaving Yin-Yang Realm. In turns, I was at the Chi Library. And I'm trying to find his and the rest. It was difficult, if it weren't fir Mystic Avatar's help. I was so beat down."

"Mystic Avatar helped you?!" Everyone asked in surprise.

"Eeyup. I was very lucky. And for Yang Yo-Yo - that was difficult and big problem to deal with. Partner, this ain't easy. I'm glad to have Mystic Avatar with me."

"So, we should go home now?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"Yeah! We're going home!" Pinkie exclaimed happily.

Twilight nodded her head, **"Yin-Yang Yo-Yo!"**

Twilight combined and united both Yin and Yang Yo-Yo together. She swung them to the front of hers. The portal was created and opened largely. Twilight and her friends quickly took the chance and entered it at once.

The transparent creature hissed and growled softly. It then entered the portal, like a predator stalking on its prey...

* * *

Upon returning to the Equestria Realm, Twilight and her Rescue Team returned to Dark Mystic Palace's Garden site. They took a big sigh of relief in escaping from the dreadful and scary Yin-Yang Realm. They were in relief and happy to find both their trapping friends' Good Chis and Yang Yo-Yo in time.

The mysterious creature crawled slippery away from them.

Twilight and her friends looked up. They found Ben standing in front of them. He held both Master and Razor Sword. He smirked darkly and evilly. They gasped in worry and shock.

"So much for resting," Sammy said in worry.

"About time you've got here!" Ben exclaimed darkly and eagerly as he armed himself with his twin swords.

"What's the plan?" Rainbow asked in worry.

"Hopefully, it doesn't involve the violence," Fluttershy said in worry.

Twilight's eyes narrowed in concern yet determination and anger. She had to save her beloved or he will be in dark states forever. She looked at Nyx, Spike and Phobos. She then looked at the Insect Transform Staff that Sammy and Ashley held. She knew what to do.

"I've got an idea," Twilight said firmly. She turned to Nyx, Sammy and Ashley, "Nyx, take Sammy and Ashley with you. Go into your father's mind and put his Good Chi on his. The rest of his will hold him off. Spike and Phobos, keep the rest of Chi Bottles together and safe from danger. Move it now, Ponies!"

"Right," Everyone exclaimed in agreement.

Nyx, Sammy and Ashley held the Insect Transform Staff, **"Insect Transformer Staff!"**

Nyx, Sammy and Ashley transformed into the flies-like. Nyx held Ben's Good Chi tight to him as she and her friends were readied to go in.

Ben yelled in anger as he jumped up and slammed his twin swords at his former friends. They quickly dodged the attacks at once. Twilight, Rarity and Sunset Shimmer used the levitation spells on Ben hard and tightly. Flash and Rainbow Dash held on Ben's right side while Applejack and Aquastroke held on his left side tightly. He had both swords dropped down.

With him restrained, three little ponies entered Ben's right ear. Spotting them heading inside, Tech had his Changing Chopstick for his size transformed into smaller size as the fly. He flew straight to Ben's left ear.

With four ponies entered his ears, Ben growled and roared in anger as he had his right hooves loosen in restrain by throwing Flash and Rainbow at Sunset to the ground. He then threw Aquastroke and Applejack at Rarity. Ben quickly summoned his Hero's Bow and Fire Arrows. He fired them at Twilight as she tried to caught and trap them as quick as they can. An arrow struck on Twilight's left shoulder. She yelped painfully as she stopped had her horn glowing.

Ben got down. He quickly grabbed both Master Sword and Razor Sword as he prepared to battle. Pinkie took her Party Launcher and Rarity took her Eternal Gatling Blaster. They fired them at him, who quickly slashed, swung and deflected the missiles into pieces or aside while charging straight at his former comrades. Fluttershy quickly used her Optic Crystal Blast and blasted at him back. He blocked the attacks before moving straight towards them.

Closed to his former allies, Ben was about to swing his swords to attack. Rainbow Dash charged in and swung her Mystic Magical Spear on him hard before thrusting and striking her at him, but he quickly moved and dodged back quickly while deflected the attacks for few times. Applejack jumped up and punched his muzzle to the ground hard.

Ben growled in anger as he immediately got up and rolled back. He armed himself with both Master Sword and Hylian Shield for battle. He had his shield blocked the attacks from four mares while moving forward. Before he could attack, Aquastroke gave the Stone Punch on his muzzle before unleashing both Fire and Air Punch on his chest for few times. She blaster her Water Torpedo Strike on him to the walls hard for the moment.

Ben growled in anger as his eyes glowed in crimson. He slowly got up while groaning in anger. Flash came in as he whirling his Spear of Wind in creating Dragon Tornado Raid on him to push back. Twilight and Sunset joined in as they both unleashed Twilight-Shimmer United Bursts at Ben. Three of them kept on blasting their attacks and pushed Ben all the way back to the walls hard. Ben slammed on the ground hard.

Everyone sighed in relief.

Aquastroke spoke calmly, "We need to restrain him at once. We can't take any chances. Knowing him be trained and taught by Shadow Dragon, we're not taking any chances! I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do until Nyx, Sammy and Ashley get to Ben's brain."

Twilight sighed, "Alright. Restrain him now."

"Think again, pretty girl!" Ben exclaimed darkly. Everyone gasped in shock. They looked up and saw Ben got up. He snickered evilly as his body glowed in darkness, "Say hello to my latest form... Mystic Beast Form: Black Wolf Mode!"

Ben's eyes glowed in red as his body slowly transformed into 12feet tall blackish fluffy and hairy yet ferocious, raged and made black wolf. He howled wildly and darkly, Everyone screamed in fear and worry.

Ben Black Wolf Mode charged in and swiped his claws at his enemies. They quickly moved asides at once. Rarity and Pinkie fired their Eternal Gatling Blaster and Party Launcher at Ben for few times. In high speed, Ben dodged the attacked while charging straight at them both. Upon reaching to the front, Rarity and Pinkie yelped in fear before they could sat their weapons in firing range. Ben swiped them aside hard.

Fluttershy tried to use her Stare in staring and glaring at Ben. Being Black Wolf, Ben yelped and whined loudly and fearfully as he blocked his vision from her. As she continued to stare at his eyes while closed to him, Ben quickly swiped her face hard. Rainbow Dash charged in and stroke on his face hard for five times. On her way back to attack, Ben used his furry tail and slammed her down to the ground hard.

Ben turned and glared at both Applejack and Aquastroke. They both armed themselves in wrestling positions. He charged in and slammed his paws on them both hard. They quickly held and pushed their hooves in against his paws tight. Both sides pushed each other's paws or hooves hard and quick in winning the fight. For the moment had passed, both sides remained on the same track. Ben gave a dark smirk. Loosening his tight paws in pushing his enemies, both Applejack and Aquastroke clumsily fell right on to him. He howled them back out.

Flare Tiger jumped on Ben's back. She tried to have rodeo on him, like what Applejack did to her enemies. He hopped and jumped off and on for getting her off of his back, she continued screaming happily. For the moment had passed, Ben charged off and stopped at once. Flare Tiger jumped off and slammed on the walls hard.

Spike and Phobos continued keeping an eye on the Chi Bottles while looking at the battlefield. They were worried and scared.

Ben turned and glared at Twilight, Sunset and Flash. They were the remaining obstacles. He howled in anger. He charged in as he tried to pounce, slap, strike, pound and attack on them, while they continued moving back, jumped off and rolled over the ground in avoiding the attacks from him. For few times had passed, he paws on both Flash and Sunset on opposite direction hard. He quickly pounce and slammed Twilight to the ground.

Ben howled and roared in anger at Twilight. She looked scared and frightened. She breathed heavily as her tears came out from her eyes. She burst in tears of despair yet scared and concerned.

Ben gasped in shock. He had seen the tears before. It reminded him of his loneliness when he was being banished as Demon Pony...

Twilight's friends jumped on his back as they bashed and banged on his head hard and harder before they slammed and landed him on the ground hard. Twilight got out from the ground. She stared and looked at Ben's being held to the ground hard. He reminded her of capturing him when he was the Demon Pony.

Ben roared and howled loudly as his body glowed in darkly. It blinded most of his former friends and blown them out hard.

Knocked out temporarily, they slowly regain their lost strengths and witnessed Ben's Black Wolf Mode slowly transformed into his blackish and crimson colors of his body and mane. He growled in anger as he wielded both his Master Sword and Razor Sword tightly. Everyone looked worry and scared of his appearance.

Twilight gulped in concern, "Aqua, what form Ben's in now?"

"That's... I just don't believe it! He's in _Ultimate Form_," Aquastroke exclaimed in fear.

"He what?!" Everyone asked in shock.

Aquastroke answered, "Shadow Dragon must have pushed Ben very hard to suppress his Supreme Mystic Form than I thought. This is very bad!"

Ben growled in anger, "It ends **NOW**!"

His Master and Razor Swords glowed in crimson and black mixed. Ben roared in anger and wildly as he prepared to fight.

* * *

Within Ben's mind, three fillies continued flying across the dangerous zone of Ben's mind. Lightning bolts struck and attacked from both ceilings and ground. In front of them was the giant brain. They had to get to it before it was too late. For miles had been passed, three of them were almost reaching them.

**_ZAP! _**The lightning scared Nyx, Sammy and Ashley off while dropping to the ground. Nyx dropped her father's Chi Bottle. They gasped in shock.

The bottle was grabbed... by Tech. They gasped in worry and shock.

"Give it back!" Nyx demanded angrily.

Tech looked at the bottle. He smirked darkly as he can destroy it. Instead of doing it, he gave the bottle to her. It surprise and shock three ponies.

Not having much time, four ponies turned and flew straight to Ben's brain. The lightning bolts turned and struck at four of them. Tech used his Reversing Mirror in deflecting them back. Upon reaching to Ben's giant brain, Nyx opened the bottle and quickly placed it on his head. The liquid from the bottle poured and entered the mind of Ben's.

Four ponies gulped in concern as they prayed it would work...

* * *

After defeating and injured his allies, Ben grabbed Twilight's neck tightly. He placed his Master Sword near to her neck, preparing to kill her.

Before he could, he yelped in shock and surprise. His mind had sudden headache. His Cutie Mark slowly glowed brightly as its cold and dark colors faded into a golden. His blackish body slowly transformed into brown. His mane and tail slowly spiked down to his normal and gentle brown mane and tail. His fangs turned into gentle teeth. His crimson eyes turned into gentle greenish eyes...

Twilight gasped in surprise and shock. She was looking at him; one who she had met and love to the very end.

Ben groaned and moaned painfully. He fell to his back Twilight gasped in shock. She flew down and grabbed his hoof while Flash flew up and held his best friend tight. They slowly lowered Ben down to the ground gently. Twilight held Ben gently while looking at him. Her friends came and checked on him.

Four little foals came out from Ben's ears before performed their Mystic Weapons in returning to their normal sizes. They approached to unconscious Ben.

He grunted as he slowly opened his gentle eyes. He glanced at his friends. He smiled gently while moaned painfully, "Twilight? Nyx? Flash? Everypony? I had an awful and strange dream... And it's terrible... I... I.. I did horrible things..."

Twilight hugged Ben gently and tightly, "It's okay, Ben. I'm just glad to see your good side again. That's the important thing..."

Nyx, Spike and Phobos came and hugged Ben. Ben hugged three children and Twilight. He shed tears out to be glad and happy to have his allies be with him. His friends including Sammy and Ashley shed some tears of joy and relief in seeing their very best friend back to good...

"Ben! I missed you so!" Tech exclaimed happily.

Everyone but Ashley looked scared and concern of what Tech had said. He never cared or thought about Ben before...

Seeker magically teleported and appeared before his allies, "Hey, guys. There you are. I've got some good news. I've manage to get Golden Heart's Company and Dragon Strike Force out of here in time after they dealt with their enemies."

He looked surprise and shock when he saw the concern looking of his friends; staring at Tech. He turned looked at him closely and his Reversing Mirror.

He hummed gently, "I see. It makes sense. When Tech brought Reversing Mirror to the realm and return here, he left all of his evil part behind. He must have said during our battles and following you."

Tech gave a wink and smiled happily. Everyone was still concern and worry about Tech's good behavior...

"I hate to ruin your happiness," Shadow Dragon's voice spoke darkly. Everyone turned and found Dark Curse, Superior and Grimmore was with him on the edge of the castle balcony. He continued, "This is not the end of 'Dark Triforce Awakening'."

"What the heck are you talking about?! Ben is no longer yours to command! He got his Chi back!" Rainbow Dash protested.

Fluttershy nodded, "You are no longer control of him!"

Shadow Dragon smirked, "I anticipated this in coming."

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in shock and concern.

Shadow Dragon smirked, "Have you notice of Ben's Triforce Cutie Mark? It no longer bears him as his worthy user of Triforce Elements."

Everyone was in shock and concern about what Shadow Dragon had said.

Applejack growled in anger, "You're a liar!"

"What makes you think we believe in you?!" Rarity demanded in anger.

Shadow Dragon glanced at Ben's flank. Concern and worry, everyone including Ben turned and gazed upon his own flank. They gasped in shock and concern. Ben's Cutie Mark was gone. They asked in shock and worry.

"Oh dear!" Fluttershy said in fear.

"This can't be happening!" Pinkie screamed in fear.

"There is no way I'm going to believe in that!" Flash exclaimed in anger.

Twilight turned and glared at Shadow Dragon, "What... What did you to it?! What have you done to it?!"

Shadow Dragon smirked, "Ben and I had secretly told a special gift. If he succeeds in defeating you all, he will remain at my side as my apprentice. If he fails, he must return Triforce Element -" Shadow Dragon held three golden triangle in front of his enemies "- to me..."

"Do you recall Dragoclaw's first mission success in bringing bloods of all Elements of Harmony? There is one he had fail to retrieve: Ben's Triforce Elements." Dark Curse explained, "Behind the plan, I was hoping that I have all of Light Elements to create and build the Dark Elements of Disharmony. But one I could not, all because of Dragoclaw's stupid belief of wanting to face Ben when he grew stronger and powerful as he is now. So, I was unable to create it... until today... I finally succeeded."

"Not only we had Dark Tirforce Elements, but also the host to bear that power. Ben had done his part well for this event. He had his own Triforce Elements corrupted by his hatred and anger. And he even agreed that should he fail to slay his allies, he must return it to his predecessor. All of his Dark Experience and Feelings are no longer with Ben. They had been transferred to the next host. Ben no longer had the power to unleash neither _Supreme _nor _Ultimate Mystic Form_. Ben had fail. All had come true. For today onward, Dark Triforce Awakening continues until Grimmore freed from his prison!" Smaug exclaimed darkly.

Everyone gasped in shock and worry as they watched and witnessed the event. Dark Curse chanted darkly and evilly as he raised the blackish sludge-like up. It wiggled and moved around for few times. Shadow Dragon's Triforce Elements glowed darkly. The sludge flew up in the midair and shot straight at the Triforce Elements.

They gasped in fear. The sludge passed through the Triforece Elements and landed on the ground. It slowly formed the body of Earth Pony. But it was not ordinary Earth Pony. It was the reflection of Ben's Darker Side and his Cutie Mark was the dark reflection...

Dark Ben roared wildly and loudly. Everyone gasped in shock and worry as they commented in fear and pain of what they had seen. Ben was in deep shock and feared.

"No... No..." Ben said in shock and scared.

Grimmore chuckled darkly, "As of the reward, Ben. You can have it now, boy..."

Ben's body glow dark in the depths of black flames: Grimmore's Dark Inferno. Everyone gasped in fear and worry. Ben was levitated up in the air. Grimmore gave his finger a snap. Ben's body slowly shifted and transformed into the form of small black wolf.

Ben looked at himself. He gasped in shock. He whined in despair and upset before he howled in pain and agony. Everyone gasped in shock and worry. Twilight came and hugged Ben tightly and gently to him.

"An intriguing form for young Ben, Lord Grimmore. It is ironic, in a way." Smaug commented.

"Indeed. A pity that Ben would have been made as our great General of Darkness than the Light. So therefore, this is the gift of his resignation from Dark Mystic Ponies," Grimmore said darkly and evilly.

"As you can see, Ben had done his part well. And Darkness had rise from its ashes -" Shadow Dragon declared as he and his army of Dark Mystic Ponies and Apocalypse Ponies came out from shadows and marched right at their enemies, "- Now, and forever."

"Now then, destroy these interlopers!" Dark Curse ordered.

Shadow Dragon took his Darkness Blade out. He roared in anger, followed by the minions of Three Lords of Equestria.

Twilight and her team gasped in shock and worry. Seeker quickly transformed into his large dragon form. He quickly got everyone on his back. He turned and blasted the walls a hole and escaped.

As soon as their enemies escaped, Three Lords and Shadow Dragon laughed darkly and evilly. Shadow Dragon's body glowed in darkness while his eyes glowed in crimson. The Triforce Elements sank into his hoof. His Cutie Mark Element of Darkness was soon joined by Triforce Elements on his heart-shape. His body launched the very powerful blackish beam blasted to the dark sky.

The sky had grew darker, evil and shadowy than before. Everyone from riding on Seeker's back turned and witnessed another evil's victory, and especially Dark Ben had been created by both Dark Curse and Shadow Dragon.

Ben looked shock and scared as he looked at his dark reflection. Dark Ben came to the hole and gave the dark smile at his light Ben. He looked down in despair and pain. Twilight, Nyx, Spike and Phobos came to Ben as they tried to comfort him down. He continued look down. The Dark Times continue to reign over both Mystic and Equestria.

_No Hope. No Faith. No Light..._

_To be continued for __**PART III...**_

_Review and Suggest..._


	7. Guardian from Yin-Yang Realm

**Chapter 7: Guardian from Yin-Yang Realm**

Twilight and her Rescue Team had manage to not only rescue Ben, but also restored his Good Chi to his true self. But at the great price in saving him, he lost his Triforce Element Cutie Mark when he failed to kill his own friends. He returned it not only to Shadow Dragon but also creating his Dark Side: Dark Ben. The Age of Darkness continued to rage on...

Three Lords, Apocalypse Ponies, Dark Mystic Ponies and Dark Ben had been gathered at Chamber of Nothingness. Their dark plan had gone well. Dark Triforce Awakening continued roaming across both realm while slowly weakening the Seal of Grimmore. Both Realms will be theirs soon, and everything will be changed...

Smaug chuckled evilly and darkly, "Everything has gone according to our plan. Dark Ben was created. Triforce Element is Shadow Dragon's grasp as the true holder of Triforce Elements. Just two more days to go, Grimmore will be freed."

"Indeed. Both Mystic and Equestria Ponies will pay for sealing me in this Tarturus," Grimmore said darkly.

"Indeed. The Three Lords can finally restore the Order. Something that foolish Princesses and Mystic Ponies had fail to do," Dark Curse said darkly. He glanced at Dark Ben, who remained bowing before his three masters, "With Dark Ben's existence, the Dark Triforce Elements shall continue to reign over this realm, and so will its Prophecy. The chaos shall destroy anything that stands in our way."

Smaug nodded his head, "For now... Dark Ben, you will take order only from me, Dark Curse, Grimmore, Twilight Moon and Shadow Dragon only."

Dark Ben nodded his head and bowed before his masters, "Yes, my masters. I lived to serve only you, and no one else..."

Three Lords of Equestria smiled and smirked darkly as they were both pleased and happy to hear what Dark Ben had said. Things had gone well...

* * *

After the meeting, Shadow Dragon and Twilight Moon were on the bed. They both had some concerns and troubles, even though they were in victorious and they were almost achieving their World Domination.

"Where are they? How could they left us?" Twilight Moon asked painfully while she sniffed.

Shadow Dragon hugged her close to him before kissing her lips, "I don't know. After what we had done for months, they grew hate us now."

"We should have told them about the plan. They need to know what you had done to Forbidden Knowledge, and why you purposely wanted Dark Ben to be created."

"That's true. But in time, we keep secret until Ben defeated his Darkness. He can't keep on running away from it. He has to face it or become him forever. But for now, we wait and I shall train Dark Ben to be perfect soldier."

"Yes..." Twilight Moon climbed on his front. She smiled, "Ready for more?"

Shadow Dragon smirked, "Really? Do you really need to ask? You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Twilight Moon smirked as she pushed Shadow Dragon down before kissing his lips. They both hugged each other tightly yet gently. They gave each other's kissing passionately and gently. They pushed each other out and in while breathing heavily. They both chuckled and giggled happily and amusement.

* * *

_Friendship Rainbow Kingdom..._

Twilight and her friends returned home safely. As soon as they entered the kingdom, they heard some crashing and smashing some stuffs such as portraits, books, papers, boxes and glasses. They quickly headed to the kitchen. They found the mad and angry Pinkamena was destroying the whole Living Chamber.

Pinkamena screamed in anger, **_"BEN! DAMN HIM! HE WAS SO WEAK TO TRUST SHADOW DRAGON! AND NOW LOOK WHAT HE HAD BROUGHT UPON ON ALL OF EQUESTRIA!"_**

Golden Heart spoke calmly, "Sister... Please calm down."

"No! This is the last straw! The next time I see Shadow Dragon or Twilight Moon, one of them is gonna feel my wrath! I'm gonna rip the Triforce Elements right off that Dark Pony's Flank!"

She took the knife out and shown her mad and angry face. She turned and howled in anger. Everyone yelped in concern and worry, and even Rainbow Dash fainted by falling her back. She spotted a black wolf.

Pinkamena yelped in shock, "You heard of that, didn't you?"

Everyone nodded their heads slowly, Pinkamena smiled in embarrassment while shaking her head.

"I wasn't referring to Ben. I'm saying that I am going to cut that Dark Ben to pieces by starting with his Triforce Elements off from his flank. This is to redeem your ancestor. That's the good cause!"

She gave the cute smile while she held the knife on her mouth. She giggled, which made spooky and creepy to her friends...

They even manage to awaken Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Tao from their meditation states. Though three ponies were okay, Tao was beyond okay. He was completely injured due to the argument between Laxtinct, Discord, Ed and Fred in taking care of three ponies while Mighty Heart headed out for getting more supplies.

Fluttershy, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Mighty Heart helped and treated Tao in his proper treatment. He was covered by more bandages on his legs, chest and even his head. Most of ponies felt worry and concern about.

Princess Celestia turned to Twilight as questioning of Ben's whereabouts. Twilight revealed Ben's Black Wolf form. She was in deep shock when she learned of Ben being transformed into Black Wolf and lost his Triforce Elements to Shadow Dragon. She questioned Ben, but he remained quiet as he headed off to his room. Twilight informed her allies and friends of what had happen from Dark Mystic Palace. Princess Celestia and Luna were in shock and concern of the event.

* * *

Concern for her beloved son's behavior, Princess Celestia sighed as she decided to check on him. Twilight, Nyx, Spike and Flash followed her as well. Climbing up the stairs to third floor, they entered Ben's room. They found Ben sleeping on his bed. Koga whined in concern as he tried to comfort him by nuzzling him. Ben ignored and looking at his photo frame of his family group from 'Happy Lunar Family New Year' event.

Ben's family looked concern and worry as they approached him.

"Ben... Are you alright?" Princess Celestia asked in concern. Ben remained silent. She sighed, "Ben... Listen to me. What you did back then before you were turned to your Dark Side is never been your fault. You did what you had to save me, Aunt Luna and Tao, even taking the risk."

Nyx sobbed, "Please, daddy. It's not your fault. You didn't know that Shadow Dragon and Dark Mystic Ponies had set everything up."

"Come on, Ben. You can't sob around because of the mistake you had made. You've gotta get up now. We need you to get the Triforce Elements back before anything could gone wrong,: Spike said in worry.

Ben remained silent and quiet. Flash and Twilight approached to Ben. They sat on the bed and neared to him.

"Come on, Ben," Flash said in worry, "Spike was right. You can't let that stop you now. Because now we need to do something. If you want to fix the wrong, then do it now. You have to stop feeling sorry to yourself and help us to deal with this problem."

Twilight nuzzled Ben's head, "Please, Ben... We need you. We have to stop Three Lords of Equestria now before they could destroy anything, and especially freeing Grimmore from his imprisonment. Whatever happen before, I still love you. Be good or evil, there's always a light withing you."

Twilight kissed Ben's forehead. Ben still refuse to talk as he turned and looked away from her or his friends. Ben's family was in shock and concern. Despite the comfort and confident talks, Ben refused to talk. They sighed in concern and despair. After what Ben had been through, he was in deep shock, scared and traumatized by his action he had done.

The only way Ben can move on and help them was he had to help himself. They knew it would be difficult for him. They decided to leave him alone. Princess Celestia, Nyx, Spike and Flash exited the room.

Twilight nuzzled Ben's head gently, "Whatever you need, always know that we are here for you. We'll help you to overcome the problem. I promised."

Twilight kissed on Ben's head gently before she turned and exited the room. Ben whined like a puppy while sighed. What can he do now for his friends and family? Nothing...

* * *

On the Living Chamber, everyone was very upset and disappointed that everything they had done was all for nothing. Mighty Heart, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Fluttershy were helping the wounded and injured Tao, who was sitting on his wheelchair.

"Feeling better now, Mr. Tao," Fluttershy asked.

Tao nodded his head while groaned in pain, "For now, yes... All I can feel is my bone cracking. I cannot believe you actually let those Changelings, Laxtinct and Discord to take care of me! That was very stupid, Mighty Heart!"

"I am very sorry, Sensei," Mighty Heart apologized and bowed, "it won't happen again."

"Better be," Tao grunted in anger.

Everyone turned and found five saddened and upset ponies coming down the stairs. Princess Luna looked worry and concern about them. She knew that Ben was still having troubles to move on and especially letting go from his mistake.

Knew it was not the time to concern about Ben, they had to deal with their enemies and especially ending Dark Triforce Awakening prophecy and getting Triforce Elements back before anything could go wrong. Only two wise creatures can help...

They turned to both Tao and Moochick. Six ponies were not alone to question them. Tao's Family, Golden Heart's Company, Dragon Strike Force and Mane Five turned to them as well.

Twilight explained about the event from Dark Mystic Palace and especially when it involved Ben and his Triforce Elements. The rest of team were in shock and concern. Flare Tiger, Mane Six and Aquastroke nodded their heads in agreement and concern.

Megan turned to both Moochick and Tao, "Please, tell me that this can't be true. The story you all had told me. When Shadow Dragon got corrupted and turned into Dark, his Triforce Element had been moved out years ago. It couldn't back to him."

Tao sighed, "But it did... If the successor of the Element willingly return it to the predecessor, then it will return to him. Therefore, when Shadow Dragon mention if Ben failed his mission, his Triforce Element should return to him."

Moochick nodded his head, "The only way for Ben reclaimed his back, he has to defeat not only Shadow Dragon, but also his Darkness Self. That is the only way to redeem himself from danger."

"Was he referring to Dark Ben?" Applejack asked in curious and concern.

"I think so. But fighting with Ben's Darkness won't be easy," Fluttershy said in concern.

Laxtinct nodded, "Let's not forget about Ben had to fight with them. I wonder if we can help him to fight with them."

"Lax got the point. Ben refused to fight after what had happen to him," Blazefist agreed.

Saber sighed, "There's two option we had to deal with this."

Tao nodded, "It's possible, not impossible. But if you fail to defeat them both, you will lose your freedom and become their eternal slaves."

Rainbow Dash huffed, "Not gonna happen. We won't lose!"

Aquastroke smirked, "That's the spirit, Rainbow! We're gonna kick the flanks of Shadow Dragon and Dark Ben. We'll gonna win this fight!"

**"YEAH!"** Everyone cried happily.

Tech whistled happily, "Now, that's what I call the motivative plan! I know you guys won't lose! No matter how many enemies come and attack, you can never gave up! You guys are our last hope to save both Mystic and Equestria Realm!"

**"Hip-Hip Hooray!"** Fred and Ed cheered wildly.

Twilight and her friends looked shock and worry of what three former bad ponies had said. Even though they changed sides, they were more weirder and stranger than before. But the team had made the plan. A plan to save their home and get Triforce Elements back for Ben to use.

Nyx, Jade and Spike smiled in relief and happy to hear the news. They turned and headed out to inform their friends.

* * *

Nyx, Jade and Spike exited the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. They met up with Cutie Mark Crusaders, Phobos, Seeker, Sammy and Ashley. Their friends and Ashley were relief and happy. Sammy was in reluctant, disappointed and upset.

Nyx approached Sammy and asked, "Sammy... Are you alright?"

"Sorry Nyx," Sammy said in upset.

"What's wrong? Why do you apologize?"

"If only I had learned about Dark Mystic Ponies' true plan about your dad getting involved, taking his Triforce Elements and creating Dark Ben, then none of this could have happened. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Sammy. It's not your fault. Your parents had been keeping secrets and especially dark plans from you and Ashley lately. They don't want you be involved of it."

"Don't involved of it?! That was stupid and selfish! I really hate that! I used to think our dad as heroes, but know... I don't know my own dad enough. I feel so stupid."

"Sammy, it's okay. Everything will be fine. Don't blame yourself. We'll figure something out. We'll get my dad's Triforce Element back. I promised."

Sammy smiled. He then kissed Nyx's forehead, "Thanks, Nyx. You're the best cousin I could ask for."

Nyx giggled, "Glad to help out."

Ashley smiled, "Glad to see you two alright and okay. Everything will be fine, and especially we had our faith to save the world."

Apple Bloom gasped, "I know what are we going to do next."

"Really? What?" Sweetie Belle asked in surprise.

Scootaloo smirked, "I know what you're talking about. We can help our friends and Ben to get Triforce Elements back! We are so gonna kick our enemies' flanks for messing with us!"

Jade giggled, "I know what you mean, and especially we know what are we gonna do next!"

**"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS RESCUE RANGERS!" **Cutie Mark Crusaders exclaimed happily and wildly.

Spike sighed, "Somethings never change..."

Phobos scoffed, "Tell me about it..."

"Something's on top of the tree," Seeker exclaimed in worry. Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos turned to him as he pointed at the tree, "Right there. Something's in there!"

The tree's branches and leaves had been shaken off. Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Phobos and Seeker yelped in concern and worry as they watched at the tree slowly and carefully. For the moment had passed, something dropped to the ground hard. They yelped and looked worry as they witness and encountered the mysterious creature.

It was humanoid Velociraptor-like but its head was curve-shaped, its claws were sharp, its back had two sharp blade-like and its tail was long as the serpent but had the blades on it. Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Phobos and Seeker yelped in concern as they witnessed the true form of the monster.

It roared in anger and wild like Velociraptor. They screamed in fear. They quickly ran off at once while the monster followed and chased after them at once.

Upon hearing the roaring sound, Twilight and her friends came out from the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. They encountered and found Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Phobos and Seeker were running away from the monster. Asking about the new monster had to wait, they had to save and rescue their friends first.

Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Phobos and Seeker quickly hid behind of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Tao, Moochick and Ligthningblade, who were ready to fight and battle with their enemies while defending the young ones.

Rarity, Pinkie Tailtech and Icy fired their Eternal Gatling Blaster, Party Launcher, Typhoon Blaster and Freezing Blasts at the creature, who quickly dodged them in high speed. Just a second, he appeared before two mares. They screamed in shock before they gotten slap hard to asides. Blazefist and Laxtinct launched and fired their Blazing Meteor at it, but it blocked and deflected the attacks while charging straight at them both. It slammed them both to the ground hard.

Applejack and Aquastroke launched their Mind Whiplash and Water Whip in grabbing the creature's hands tightly. The creature roared in anger as it tried to pulled its hand back hard while they pulled it hard to them. Rainbow, Shorty and Saber charged in as they quickly slashed, struck and thrust their Mystic Magical Spear, Twin Flame Sword and Twin Dragon Swords at it for few times. For the moment had passed, it screamed in anger. With pure anger and rage, it swung the lasso's grip on its hands up and slammed it down, causing both Applejack and Aquastroke to fell to the ground hard. It then swung and threw them right on three ponies to the house's walls hard and painful.

Terrorcreep charged in and fought against the creature with his swinging, thrusting and striking axes, but it dodged the attacks quickly. Fluttershy summoned her Roasin Crystal Shield while blasted her Optic Crystal Blast at the monster, but it dodged the attacks as well. Terrorcreep swung his axe from his right but grabbed by it before throwing at Fluttershy and pounced her to the ground hard. Dragon Kick charged in as he tried to punch and kick on the creature but it continued dodging and blocking the attacks for few times. As soon as Dragon Kick gave the hard punch on its face, it grabbed its hoof before punched on his guts for ten times and then slammed him to the ground hard. Mighty Heart charged in at the creature, it quickly grabbed and held him before throwing to the walls.

Flare Tiger jumped and bit on the creature's shoulders hard and painful. Megan, Danny and Molly used their blasters and fired at the creature, but it dodged the attacks quickly while charging straight at them. Before they could do anything, it slammed them to the ground hard. It was about to kill them. Sunset came in and attacked it with her fan by slapping and sweeping on its face. It quickly slammed her to the walls as it prepared to attack.

Flash jumped and thrust his Spear of Wind at the creature before using his Hurricane Blade on the creature's neck for few times. Twilight and Sunset unleashed and launched their Hidden Power: Rainbow Magic Blasts at it hard and harder. The creature screamed in anger as it quickly grab Flash's neck tight before slamming him to the ground. It then stomped on his stomach for three times. Twilight and Sunset were about to launched another attack, but got punched to the floor very hard.

It growled and hissed loudly as it turned and glared Royal Sisters, Tao, Moochik and Lightningblade as they prepared to attack their enemies. But instead Fred and Ed charged and pushed it to the front, Tech brought the small version of Prisoner of Sphere and fired it at the creature. The creature trapped and stuck within the sphere. It roared in anger and wild. Twilight and her friends got up and witnessed the new creature they had encountered and met.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Applejack asked in shock.

Twilight gulped, "Whatever it was, it's definitely not around from here..."

* * *

Twilight and her friends brought the creature inside the Living Chamber as they had some discussion. Seeker opened the scroll and revealed the picture of the creature they had all encountered.

Tao cleared his throat as he explained, "The creature we had encountered is none other than Ximo the Guardian and Keeper of the Chi. Its duty was to keep and secure the Yin-Yang Realm's Chi and Secrets from any danger and that includes Grimmore. It takes no order from anyone and not even Three Lords could capture and control it unless it was willing to submit to its enemy. It uses its tongue to suck not only the Soul and Chi of its victim, but the magic, ability and Cutie Marks."

Moochick nodded his head, "It won't rest until it replace the Chi that were taken."

Rainbow groaned, "Okay... Seriously, what was Avatar's thinking?! I know he created the Yin-Yang Realm for strange and crazy imagination but having a guardian in that place? That was pretty stupid."

Rarity nodded her head, "Rainbow's right. That could have killed anyone."

"That monster is not very friendly," Fluttershy said in worry.

Tao sighed, "Mystic Avatar was trying to defend his creation realm from danger, and especially Grimmore. That realm is not only hold the key of salvation, but also defeating the enemies. We might have the possible solution in defeating them. We didn't expect the Ximo to went out of control when Avatar died in sealing Grimmore."

Moochik nodded his head, "For now, we can't take it back to its home because this creature is very sly and intelligent. We had to be very careful of it."

Twilight sighed, "Okay. It doesn't looks like we have much of choice. But for now, we need to get Ben's Triforce Elements back and defeat Dark Ben. Time is running out."

"Yeah. I agree with you about that, Twilight. But we need to take care of Ximo. Can't let that troublemaking monster to get loose," Applejack said in concern.

Pinkie nodded, "That thing could ruin the party, and especially turning everyone into zombies! Me hate zombie!"

Princess Celestia nodded her head, "Indeed. Twilight, you take all of your friends, Megan, Flare Tiger, Dragon Kick and Dragon Strike Force to Dark Mystic Palace and get Triforce Elements back. Sammy and Ashley will guide you back to there. Bring Spike, Phobos and Cutie Mark Crusaders, they will come in handy of tricks and errands to deal with. Luna, Tao, Moochick, Mighty Heart, Danny, Molly and Lightningblade will stay here in guarding the Ximo and protecting the Emperor and Mystic Crystal. We can't let our enemies to know of this." She sighed, "I also had to look after my son. I had to talk to him."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Tech smiled, "Then, take us with you. Me and my Changelings are the best distraction you ever had!"

**"YEAH!"** Fred and Ed exclaimed happily.

Every nodded their heads while shrugged of what Tech, Fred and Ed had said. Ever since Tech returned home with just pure Goodness, he had been... nice and friendly to everyone. Weird and strange, yet good to have one on their sides...

* * *

Twilight and her Rescue Team moved out at once while leaving Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Moochick, Tao, Mighty Heart, Lightningblade, Danny and Molly behind to look after the monster. They were on the mission of saving the world...

On edge of the hill and yet it was distance from Ponyville; Shadow Dragon, Twilight Moon, Dark Ben, Sevenstrike, Reaperdeath, Karai, Wild Maniac and Burnblast were standing and watching the event.

"We sure got problem now, buddy and especially that Alicorn princess wanted to get her boyfriend's Cutie Mark back. So not gonna happen," Burnblast scoffed.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "We won't. Unless Ben come and fight with me and my apprentice, he will lose everything. Starting with his precious friends. We must get rid of them before we bring forth the complete Age of Darkness."

"What needs to be done, my love," Twilight Moon asked curiously.

Shadow Dragon smirked as he turned to Dark Ben, "My apprentice... It is time for you to tame your own Beast Companion. Tell me, are you interested in Ximo the Guardian of Yin-Yang Realm?"

Dark Ben smirked darkly, "Whatever you need, it shall be done. This creature... seems... interesting..."

Shadow Dragon smirked, "I'm glad you like it. Once you tamed the beast, I want you to deal with your former self's weakness."

Dark Ben nodded, "I will, my master. They all shall fall. I had been disgusted by his weakness, failures and emotions. It will be done, master."

Shadow Dragon smirked darkly and evilly. Everything had gone according to his plan...

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
1) _Ximo the Guardian of Yin-Yang Realm_ is based on _**Chi Guardian**_ from **Xiaolin Showdown **and **_Xenomorph _**from **Alien Franchise**.


	8. Attack of the Ximo Hives

**Chapter 8: Attack of the Ximo Hive**

At Ben's Room, Princess Celestia entered his room in checking on her son. Ben was still lying down and remained in silent. She sighed in concern. Her son was still in traumatized by his action and mistakes he had made.

She approached to him. She climbed on the bed and sat closed to him. She nuzzled his head gently.

"Are you doing fine, Son?" Princess Celestia asked softly. Ben remained quiet. She continued, "Listen to Ben, you think you're the only pony made the mistakes? There were lot of them. I did make a mistake. Twilight did hers. Spike did his. Nyx did hers. Everyone did theirs. You're the only one..."

Ben looked down, "Mom... the mistake I've made... It's the worst than leaving you. This is betrayal. I'm so ashamed of it. It's like I've betrayed my own family and friends. And how could I do that to the very ponies I loved and cared. It's the worst thing I did..."

"Ben... It's true that you've made a mistake, but it doesn't mean you should let it get to you. You should learn from it and move on. I've made the mistake for lying to you about you being my true son and heir to the throne. That cause me to nearly lost you. But I've learn from it, I will never lie to my own family and friends again. Surely you had learn of that?"

"To be honest... I learn nothing... I'm sorry, mom. I disappoint you. I let you down. I let everyone down..."

Ben turned away from his mother. He covered himself with his blanket. Koga whined in upset and despair. Princess Celestia looked shock, pain and saddened in seeing Ben being hurt and traumatized. It was very painful for him. She sighed in upset. Instead of scolding or sobbing, she smiled gently.

"Ben... Whether there's wrong or right, we learn from it. If you truly believe in Shadow Dragon being good, then I tell you my honest answer. I too believe in it. It's matter of finding something to destroy his corruption. You just need to have faith, Ben. As Optimus Prime and Cade Yaegar had said, always had faith till the end. And know this, my son; I will never be angry with you."

Ben was in shock and surprise of what his mother had said. She actually forgave him, despite the things he had done in the past and especially letting his Darkness taken over him hold. Ben came out from his bed and turned to his mother, who exited and closed the door.

Ben looked down in upset and pain. He wondered of what happen next, and especially what can he do for his friends, family, ponies and loved one. He felt useless now...

* * *

Princess Celestia walked on the downstairs while breathed deeply in upset and concern. She prayed her son would overcome his trauma and helped his friends at once than waiting and feeling sorry for himself. As she came down, met up with Princess Luna, Moochick, Tao, Mighty Heart, Lightningblade, Danny and Molly. They were all looked concern and worry about Ben.

Before she could do anything, the entrance of Rainbow Friendship Kingdom was blown to pieces. She and her allies turned and armed themselves in ready for the battle. Shadow Dragon and his team charged in.

Princess Celestia's eyes narrowed in anger and determination, "If you are here for Ximo, then you had to get through us first!"

Shadow Dragon smirked, "Fortunately for you, your highness; I intend to end it... All units, engage the enemies! Dark Ben, stand by!"

Princess Celestia turned to Danny and Molly, "Danny, Molly, protect the Emperor at all cost! He must not be taken or murdered, neither does the Mystic Crystal! The Mystic Realm must be defended and secured at all cost!"

Danny and Molly climbed up the stairs while leaving their allies and friends to deal and fought with their enemies.

Princess Celestia blasted her Unicorn Bursts at Shadow Dragon, who dodged down before jumped over to front of her. They were about to attack but got kicked by his own father. Shadow Dragon smirked as he charged in and battled against Tao at once. Shadow Dragon continued punching and kicking at Tao, who quickly moved his mechanical auto-wheelchair back, hovering over and moving forward in dodging the attacks while pushing at his evading son. Princess Celestia and Twilight Moon charged in as they had their horns battled for the moment before departing and fired their Unicorn Bursts at each other. They quickly unleashed and blasted their Gaia Sun and Gravity Dark Blast at each other.

Lightningblade and Burnblast charged in and swung their katanas at each other in haste and hard for few times. Lightningblade took two katanas out while Burnblast took his six katanas out and attached to his gauntlets as they battled and fought against each other. Wild Maniac and Mighty Heart charged in and battled hard while pushing at each other.

Karai and Reaperdeath charged in as they swung their katanas at Princess Luna, who used her Crescent Sword to fight back at them both. Sevenstrike took his Crystal Blasters and fired at Moochik, who screamed and whined in fear while fired his staff at his enemies for few times. They both continued firing at each other while dodged the attacks or had their obstacles in blocking and deflecting the attacks.

For the moment had passed, good and bad ponies departed from the battlefield as they glared at each other for the moment.

Shadow Dragon smirked, "For a broken old pony, you've manage to survive the attacks. Who would have thought that those Changelings would turned to the traitors would cause some problems here? I pity to see you like this."

Tao huffed, "He who underestimate his opponents' true strength, shall meets his end."

"I see. A poem," Shadow Dragon said in impressed, "I can do that... They who promised their friends of safekeeping had fail to do so."

Everyone but Shadow Dragon's team looked confuse and concern of what he had said. Tao thought for the moment before he gasped in shock and concern. Tao and his friends turned and found Dark Ben threw the Serpent Spirit Tail at the Prisoner of Sphere's whole. Ximo quickly took a bite on it tight. In touching it, the creature freed itself from its prison. It turned and glared at Royal Sisters, Tao, Mighty Heart, Moochick and Lightningblade. It roared in anger and wild.

Moochick yelped, "I don't suppose it don't eat Gnome's Chi?!"

"Look out!" Lightningblade exclaimed in worry as he prepared to attack.

"Dark Ben! Now! Triforce Shadow Speed!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed.

Dark Ben smirked darkly. Shadow Dragon and him had their bodies glowed in darkness. They both disappeared and attacked on six ponies in high speed and hard strength. For the moment had passed, six ponies fell to the ground hard. They moaned and groaned in pain and agony.

Ximo approached to six ponies as it started to pick them up one-by-one. It launched its tongue out and attached to each and everyone's mouth. It then sucked the Chi Energy, Magic, Ability and Cutie Marks. Lightningblade, Princess Luna, Moochik and Mighty Heart had their eyes went in dark while their pupils were covered by dark greenish. It then came to both Princess Celestia and Tao. Before it could do anything, Dark Ben grabbed its neck and slammed on the ground hard. He then slammed it to the walls, ceilings and floors for few times before slamming him on the ground hard.

Ximo groaned and hissed in anger. Dark Ben approached to the creature. He touched on its forehead for the moment. He chanted as its head slowly had the dark circle star spell, with its Triforce Symbol on it. For the moment has passed, it disappeared as Ximo had his body glowed in black and golden mixed aura for the moment.

Ximo growled in pain as it slowly got up and glared at Dark Ben. Instead of attacking him, it bowed before him. Princess Celestia and Tao gasped in shock and worry.

Dark Ben turned to Shadow Dragon. He bowed before his master. Shadow Dragon smirked and nodded his head. Dark Ben smirked darkly. He turned and headed off. Ximo turned and followed him to the outside of the castle.

Shadow Dragon smirked, "Didn't expect, didn't you?" He chuckled lightly, "Dark Ben will do what he was supposed to do and especially having the Queen of Ximo on his side. Now that is done, I want you to deliver the message to Ben for this."

Whatever message Shadow Dragon has, it can't be good...

* * *

Going through the Dark Forests of Badlands, Twilight and her friends were on their way to Dark Mystic Realm in attempt to get Ben's Triforce Elements back and end the Dark Triforce Awakening once and for all. An hour had passed since they entered the forests in finding the Dark Mystic Portal for them to enter their dark realm.

"Going somewhere?" Dark Ben asked darkly. Twilight and her friends stopped as they looked up and found him standing on top of the rock's edge. He smirked darkly, "You're not going anywhere, without the fight."

Rainbow Dash huffed in annoyance, "I bet the differ, pal!"

Pinkamena growled in anger, "If I catch one look on Shadow Dragon or Twilight Moon, or maybe both; I am not bluffing about what I said they will feel my wrath and when Dark Benny is weak; I will be cutting him up and have a nice treat!"

Applejack nodded her head in agreement, "Besides, once we kick your butt, we're taking that Dark Triforce of yours and turned it into good for Ben to use!"

Aquastroke nodded her head in agreement, "Give it up! You can't win the fight!"

Dark Ben smirked darkly, "Not if you deal with my pet first."

"Pet?! What pet?" Twilight and her friends asked in shock and surprise.

**"HELP!"** Tailtech's voice screamed in fear.

Twilight and her friends turned to their backs. They found Tailtech was being pulled by the escaped Ximo. He screamed in pain and agony as the creature was sucking his Chi and Cutie Marks. They gasped in shock and worry. Ximo had escaped from its prison and its wardens as well.

"Big deal," Laxtinct scoffed, "We can take it. It just one. We may have lost the battle once, but we can win when we had more advantages."

Rainbow Dash smirked, "What he said. We can take it down. Besides, what can one do to against the dozens of us?"

Ximo growled in anger and wild. Twilight and her friends looked up and their surroundings. They found not only one but more of them?! What the heck?! How?!

Pinkie screamed, "There are so many of them!"

Sunset gulped, "This is worse than just **Xenomorph **from the _Alien Movie_."

Dark Ben smirked darkly and evilly, "I guess Moochick forgot to mention. Ximo wasn't actually a male. But a Queen of Ximo Hive. With or without the Chi, she can laid eggs and awaken her drones and warriors. In terms, you can't beat them all."

"But how?!" Blazefist demanded, "If the one you had is Queen, then that means..."

Terrorcreep groaned, "Not good... Having Queen Ximo to lay dozens of eggs, we're at disadvantage to defeat them and win the battle."

Icy gulped in worry, "That's not good."

Rainbow yelped in worry, "Me and my big mouth."

Rarity groaned, "You think?"

"Everyone, split up and run! Tech, Fred, Ed; get Spike, Phobos and Cutie Mark Crusaders out and away from here! Escape now! Run now!" Twilight ordered.

Flash nodded his head, "Good plan, Twilight. We can't let those monsters get our Chi and Cutie Marks!"

Everyone screamed in fear as they quickly split up and escaped at once: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Megan and Golden Heart's Company on north; Rarity and Fluttershy on west; Rainbow Dash on east; Flare Tiger, Flash and Sunset on South; Dragon Kick, Blazefist and Aquastroke on northeast; Icy and Saber Dragoon on northwest; Terrorcreep and Laxtinct on southwest; and Tech, Changelings, Spike, Phobos and Cutie Mark Crusaders on southeast from the army of Ximo Hive.

Ximo Hive roared and growled in wild and anger as they headed off and chased after the escape enemies. As Twilight and all of her friends continued in running away from the monsters, the Ximo Hive have many ways to outsmart and sucked their Chis, Magic, Abilities and Cutie Marks off in narrowed and cornered area.

Rarity and Fluttershy escape through the dead grasses. As they kept running, the Ximo Squadron jumped out and attacked them. Rainbow held Pinkie on air was jumped to shock and scared by the next hive. Within the cave Dragon Kick, Blazefist and Aquastroke tried to hid behind the rocks and trees but attacked by stealthy Ximo. Icy and Saber came across the broken bridge where it was guarded by heavy army of Ximo. Going to the end of mountain's path, Ximo Hive attacked from the top of the mountain on Terrorcreep and Laxtinct to the ground. Flare Tiger, Flash and Sunset kept on running away from their enemies but outrun by Ximo Hive. Twilight, Applejack, Megan and Golden Heart's Company ran through the cave where they were attacked by Ximo Hive.

Cornering and surrounding their preys to the corner, the Ximo Hive attacked on the captured ones as they sucked and drained all of Chis, Souls, Magic, Abilities and Cutie Marks from them. Their eyes had turned to dark greenish pupils. They had been turned into zombie ponies. They were all brought before Dark Ben.

Dark Ben smirked and chuckled evilly, "This had met my master's expectation. The enemies had been turned into zombies. They are now our slaves. And soon both Equestria and Mystic realm will be overwhelmed by Queen Xemo and her little minions. all will obey the command of Three Lords of Equestria."

Tech, Fred, Ed, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Phobos looked worry and scared of what had happen. They turned and immediately escaped the battlefield in returning home safely as they had some plans to make of how they can stop the Queen Ximo and her minions while saving their friends in danger...

* * *

At Ben's room, Princess Celestia informed Ben about the event that had happen during her fight with Shadow Dragon and his team. Ben remained quite and silent on his bed.

Princess Celestia groaned, "Ben! Listen to me for once and in a while. If you don't accept the challenge now, everyone you love wiill be Dark Mystic Ponies' slaves forever! You have to go out and help them!"

Ben remained quiet as he refuse to answer the question. Even Shadow Dragon had sent the message to him, he still refused to come out and fight.

Princess Celestia groaned as she scolded, "Benjamin Maregillian! I had never been so disappointed and upset to see you like this. After everything you had been through, you're giving up like that! What happen to a brave and smart son I love What happen to him who never let anything bad happen to them?! What happen to him who protects and saves everyone?!"

Ben still quiet and silent. Princess Celestia groaned in upset. She sobbed and sniffed in pain and despair

"You're not my son now... How could you just stay like that to just give up? I used to have faith and belief that you will always have overcome the worse. I truly had lost faith and hope of you. You had disappoint me greatly..."

Princess Celestia turned and exited the room before slamming the door hard. Ben huffed in upset. Koga whined in despair while showing his puppy dog eyes to his master.

Ben groaned angrily, "Don't even think about that! I don't want o hear it. Mom wouldn't understand how much pain it was for me to handle! I can't take it! I made lots of mistakes. It's hopeless..."

_"It's only hopeless when you given up of everything you had been through, Ben..." _The gentle voice spoke.

Ben gasped as he turned to his back. He found spiritual Iris Crystal standing before him. He jumped off and looked at his sister. He smiled as he trotted towards he. He nuzzled her gently, "Iris! It's you!"

Iris pushed him aside. Ben looked shock and upset. She scolded despair, _"Ben, I am very disappointed in you."_

"What- No! I have a reason to stay out of it," Ben exclaimed frantically.

_"You mean excuses? After everything you had been through, you're just going to give up? How could you? So everyone you love and care is not important to you?! So, you're going to abandon them?"_

"I wasn't! I was scared and worried! I don't want to make mistakes! I don't want to hurt everyone! I don't want to hurt my friends and family. It's too much... It's too much... It's too much to handle. I've nearly killed everyone."

_"But you didn't because they saved you. Then, you should save them now."_

"How could I?! I can't... I can't do it. I don't want to hurt them again... I don't go through that again!"

_"Ben, you are letting fears getting to you. This is not what you're supposed to do. You are brave, strong, noble and smart brother I ever met."_

"But I'm not! I brought disaster to everyone I love! I don't want everyone's sufferings!" Ben exclaimed while sobbing in pain and despair, "I don't want to be hero! I don't want to be part of it!"

_"__**BEN!**__ Snap out of it!" _Iris Crystal exclaimed as she slapped on his face hard. Ben grunted in pain. She continued, _"Ben... That was the whole point of life. When there's sufferings, there were lots of heroes can't take it because of the mistakes they had made. They do want to achieve their mission, but they don't want to hurt their loved ones too, Ben. So, there were two choices. And you know it too well. One was to give up while another was to keep on fighting."_

"But I can't. I'm not a hero."  
_  
"Ben. You are a hero. Why go all the troubles and sufferings to reunite with your family and Twilight? Because you had broke through the sufferings! From breaking through that sufferings, you had gain your own reward!"_

"What reward would that be?"

Iris Crystal nuzzled Ben, _"Happiness, friendship, new family, love and hope... That's the reward you had been fighting for, and especially Shadow Dragon..."_

Ben sighed, "I doubt of Shadow Dragon had that..."

_"Never doubt of it, Ben. You may think Shadow Dragon had given up of his Light, but you haven't. You continued to struggle and battle through the dangers, battles and wars to protect and save the lives and even believing him in goodness. One day... Someday... it will come true. All you had to do is keep on fighting till the end."_

"You think I can?"

_"Ben... Nopony had ever gave up the hope and faith because they believed in it. So, don't give up on everything and everyone you love... Keep on fighting no matter how much sufferings there will be and especially the mistakes you made. We learn, and overcome it. That's what friendship and hero are all about."_

Ben thought of the moment as he had some thoughts about the journey he had been through. He gasped as he realized. He looked firm and determined in front of his sister, "You're right. Shadow Dragon may have done terrible things and especially making me evil, but it will never stop me from helping my friends. Thanks, sis. I really wish you were here..."

Iris Crystal smiled as she nuzzled him gently, _"Always know that I'll be in your heart. Keep on fighting till the end."_

Ben smiled, "I will, Iris. Thank you for everything..."

Iris Crystal smiled as she disappeared in bright light. Ben smiled in relief and happy. He turned to Koga, who looked very happy and relief. He patted on Koga's head. He showed his determination and firm looks. He was ready to save his friends and family. Ben headed off and Koga followed his fellow wolf.

* * *

Ben walked on the downstairs. He spotted Princess Celestia, Tao, Danny and Molly were arguing with each other in concern and worry. Ben quickly cam down at once.

"Mom! Tao! What's wrong?! What happen?!" Ben asked in concern.

Princess Celestia turned to Ben, "Ben! It's Nyx, Spike, Phobos and their friends. They're going after the Ximo Queen and her minions. They're going to send them back to Yin-Yang Realm and get the Chi Bottles back!"

Danny nodded, "My sister, Twilight and everyone that went to Dark Mystic Realm to get your Element of Triforce were turned into zombies by those monsters! They've lost their Chis!"

"Not only that! Shadow Dragon took the Yang Yo-Yo! We only had Yin Yo-Yo!" Molly added.

Tao sighed, "This means... They're taking the dangerous gambit in defeating Ximos and getting the Chi back from Yin-Yang Realm."

Ben gasped, "Then that means... Nyx and everyone will turned into evil! I had to stop them now! I'm not gonna lose them again!"

Ben and Koga trotted off at once. He was in the rush as he determined to save his family and friends from dangers.

Seeing Ben and Koga trotted and galloped off to their missions, Princess Celestia and Tao smiled proudly and happily. Ben had returned from the trauma of pain and despair to fight for his home and family. They shed some tears out as they were happy and relief to see him freed from pain...

* * *

At the Badlands, Ben and Koga continued in running and trotting across the land to find Nyx and her friends. They came to the large canyon cracks. They kept on running through the long hallway of canyon.

Nyx, Jade, Fred, Ed, Sammy and Ashley were sitting down on their mat as they were having some tea drinks. While they were enjoying, disturbance was upon on their minds and hearts.

"You sure that's gonna work? I'm scared..." Ed said in fear.

Fred nodded, "I don't think I'm gonna like this."

"Cool it. Guys, it will be fine," Nyx said calmly.

Jade scoffed, "Yeah; that's for us to become Ximo's Chows! We are all so dead! By the time they come and find us, we are so dead!"

Ashley nodded, "This is very stupid idea I ever heard from Tech."

"Cool it. We don't have a choice. Act naturally, and then hopefully those monsters notice and found us sooner than frightening us," Sammy said calmly yet nervously.

ROAR! Four Cutie Mark Crusaders and two Changelings yelped and gasped in worry as they knew the monsters were getting close and closer than before. They turned to their backs and found Ximo Queen and Thousands of them were charging straight at them. They screamed in fear and agony.

Tech galloped straight here as he summoned his Yin Yo-Yo in front of him. Queen Ximo and her thousand drones entered the portal, and Tech entered it. Nyx and her friends took a big sigh before falling on their backs. Spike, Phobos, Seeker, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell came out from the big rocks and hugged their friends tightly as they chatted about the event.

Ben and Koga looked around of their surroundings before looked to the front and found Cutie Mark Crusaders and Dragons cheering happily and wildly. They quickly headed off and hugged their small friends tightly and gently.

"Nyx! Spike! Phobos! Everyone! Thank my mother! You were all okay! I was so worry that the monsters caught you," Ben exclaimed frantically.

Nyx gasped as she hugged him, "Daddy! You finally come out from your trauma! I was so worry and scared that you would be in traumatized."

Ben smirked, "You can't keep me away from helping and saving the ones I love, even the biggest and dangerous mistake I had made." He nuzzled her face gently before asking, "By the way, what happen to Ximos?"

Nyx smiled, "Tech came the crazy plans! Yours truly, three Cutie Mark Crusaders, Fred and Ed were perfect bait to lure and trap through the Yin-Yang Portal back to their home since we've got Magic, Abilities and Cutie Marks. Ximos loved them very much. And once Tech gets all of Chi Bottles for our friends, we have special thanks for him."

Nyx gave a wink to Ben, followed by her friends.

Ben chuckled, "I can't wait."

For the moment had passed, the portal was opened. Tech exited and revealed to be evil and darker Tech. The dark side of Tech had returned. Tech had the crate of all of their friends' Chi Bottles. He had plans for them.

"We'll take those!" Nyx exclaimed.

Nyx, Sweetie Belle, Sammy and Ashley used their magic levitation on the crate; taking it away from him. Seeker held Prisoner of Sphere. He fired on Tech; trapped in his prison. Ben and his friends chuckled and giggled in amusement.

Tech groaned angrily, "Damn you! I'm gonna get you for that! This is no way to treat the evil boy pony!"

"And now you're fired! Dragon Flame!" Seeker, Spike and Phobos exclaimed happily.

Three dragon launched their Dragon Flame at Tech's Prisoner of Sphere. He was blown away from his former friends. Everyone laughed at Tech's defeat. Nyx looked at the large crate of Chi Bottles.

"Now, let's find our friends and family and reunite them with their lost Chis!" Nyx exclaimed happily.

Ben nodded his head, "And of course... It's saving the world time! I'm going to get my Triforce Elements back."

Ben and his remaining friends headed for the next battlefield. The fate of both Equestria and Mystic Realms lies on the hooves of them. Will Ben prevail?

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	9. Ben's Light Awakening

**Chapter 9: Ben's Light Awakening**

The solar eclipse from the sky continued to stay while glowing brightly and darkly. The sky became darker and darken while the earth shaken very hard and quick. The geyser across the land launched and fired the gassy smoke and black flames out. The storm blown hard across the land through the might of twister and blowing . The thunder and lightning stroke on the ground. Fire meteors rained down and stroke to the ground.

From the Tarturus's Chamber, Grimmore chuckled evilly and darkly while sitting on his Throne Chair. Elite Warriors and Ji-Ga-No bowing down before the Demon God, who was smiling in both pleased and relief...

"The time has come. It is time for these fools to know that the Dark Awakening of Grimmore has begun," Grimmore said darkly and evilly.

Grimmore's laughter echoed across the entire Throne Chamber. His victory drew near. And so as his escape and freed from his imprisonment...

* * *

Ben, Seven Cutie Mark Crusaders and three Dragons had moved the Crate of Chi Bottles as they had managed to pass through most of Dark Mystic Ponies and Guards, with the help of Fred and Ed's transformation abilities in fooling and driving them away from the situation while guiding in search and finding of Twilight and her friends.

Arriving at the Dark Garden, Ben and his Rescue Team stopped at once as they spotted and found zombified and mindless Twilight and her friends in cleaning and gardening the Garden and the whole house area. They looked at each other for the moment. They nodded their heads in agreement as they sneaked and entered the Garden's Area while keeping their eyes sharped on anything suspicious...

As soon as they got neared to their allies, they took the Chi Bottles and filled everyone's mouth in drinking and absorbing them up. As soon as they drank all of Chi Bottle, their flanks slowly formed their own and familiar Cutie Marks, their bodies glowed brightly as the daylights and their greenish zombified eyes turned and transformed into their respective colors.

Twilight and her friends moaned and groaned in annoyance and painful as they were recovering from the headache of theirs while muttered and mumbled in upset and annoyance.

"Twilight!" Ben exclaimed happily.

Twilight turned and looked down at him. She smiled, with her saddened yet happy eyes. Ben jumped in allowing Twilight to hug and nuzzle him like having a puppy Spike on her arms again from Equestria Girls World.

"Ben..." Twilight sniffed and sobbed in joy and happy as she departed and looked at him. Ben licked on her face as she giggled happily. She smiled as she looked at him, "You came back. You came back."

Ben smiled, "I could never left you or any of you behind. And I will never let monsters take you or them away from me."

Twilight smiled in relief and happy as she continued hugging him gently. Everyone awed in happiness and relief to see both her and Ben reunited together again. Nothing can ruin their happiness.

Smaug, Dark Curse, Shadow Dragon, Dark Ben, Apocalypse Ponies and Dark Mystic Ponies arrived at the Dark Garden as they had their enemies surrounded and trapped of where they were. Shadow Dragon growled in anger as he glared at not only Three Dragons and Five Cutie Mark Crusaders, but his own children.

"I knew I should have devoured you three when I had the chance!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in anger. Three Dragons yelped and screamed in fear as they quickly hid behind Twilight's back. He glared at both Sammy and Ashley, "As for you two... I'm very disappointed and angry with your disobedience and betrayal!"

Sammy and Ashley whined and whimpered in pain and despair when they saw their father's very angry and disappointed face. They hid behind Twilight's back while taking a peek before him.

Ben came down from Twilight's hugging and glared at Shadow Dragon, "Shadow Dragon... I came here to challenge you and Dark Ben... For my Triforce Elements, everyone's freedom and ending _'Dark Triforce Awakening'_!"

"And what do you wish to wager?" Shadow Dragon demanded darkly as he knew that everything he and his masters had plan had finally come true. What could Ben possibly offer to him?

Ben had his eyes narrowed in determination, "If I lose... You have everyone's loyalties and obedience to you, including mine. That will lead you straight to your victory."

Everyone but their enemies of the Light gasped in shock and worry as they protested and denied in allowing Ben to take a challenge with Shadow Dragon. After the darkest event Ben had went through, they refused to let it happen again.

Shadow Dragon smirked darkly, "I accept your challenge. But no Mystic Weapons, you will rely only your martial art skills, weapons or any skills you had. And the game we'll be having is the Duo Duel Showdown. The first team knocked out or defeated lost everything. Since I have Dark Ben with me, whose your partner will be?"

Most of his friends, allies and comrades raised their hooves up in becoming Ben's partner. Ben's eyes remained closed down as he had some thoughts. Aftermath, he pointed at the surprise yet relieved Flash Sentry.

"Flash Sentry will be my partner," Ben said, "I trusted him since we both became the very best friends. And I know we can win this."

Flash smiled in relief, "I accept it."

Shadow Dragon nodded his head as he waved his right hoof magically, "To be fair in this battle, I allow Ben to retain his pony form for a _'fair' _fight."

Ben magically transformed into the form of his pony self. He smiled and nodded his head at Flash, who nodded his head. Their friends and comrades cheered and praised on Ben and Flash to win the fight.

Both Shadow Dragon and Dark Ben growled and roared in anger. They jumped up and landed on the ground in front of Ben and Flash. Both sides glared at each other while growling in anger and determination.

"Let's go! **MYSTIC SHOWDOWN!**" Four stallions cried and screamed in anger and determination.

The ground shaken very hard as the pure bright light beam shot straight up to the top of the sky before everything turned into dark...

* * *

The Dark Mystic Palace magically and technologically transformed into the large done arena like Ancient Rome. Twilight and her friends sat on the southern part of dome while Smaug, Dark Curse, Apocalypse Ponies and Dark Mystic Ponies sat on the northern part of dome. Ben and Flash were preparing to face against Shadow Dragon and Dark Ben. The showdown was about to begin...

**"Gong Yi Tan Pai!"** Four stallions screamed in anger and determination.

Ben and Flash screamed in anger and determination. They wielded their Sword and Spear of Wind as they charged in and swung their weapons at both Shadow Dragon and Dark Ben. They quickly had their hooves blocked on their own opposite sides before punching and kicking on the heroes five times. The villains jumped up and kicked at Ben and Flash's chests hard before punching them straight to the ground hard. They slammed them to the ground hard and quickly as they had in beating them to the ground for few times.

Ben and Flash groaned and grunted in pain. As Shadow Dragon and Dark Ben held them both up high, they both quickly used their left and right hooves and punched on the villains straight to each other in knocking them out. They both quickly kicked them away before getting up and punched on their muzzles hard. They then jumped and kicked their chests off very hard.

Ben and Shadow Dragon charged in as they both had their sword fights while Flash and Dark Ben had their spear fights. The showdown had became very intense and dangerous. Everyone was watching it as they cheered wildly and determined for their teammates in winning the fight.

Ben charged at Shadow Dragon as he stroke and thrust his swinging sword at Shadow Dragon, who quickly blocked them by his hooves and Dark Master Sword for few times. During the same time, Shadow Dragon blocked on his right side from Ben before punching right on his chest hard thrice. He then punched at Ben, who blocked and punched back on him. Both Shadow Dragon and Ben continued punching and kicking at each other for few times while having their swords clashing and striking. Before they had their swords clashed, Shadow Dragon then quickly punched on his face very hard, and then kicked on his chest very hard before throwing and slamming right on the walls hard for few times.

Seeing Ben being injured, Flash tried to charge in and save Ben, but punched by Dark Ben; right on his chest very hard. Dark Ben had his hooves in punching and kicking at his face, chest, hooves and even wings for 12 times. Flash had his arm jerked right at Dark Ben's face before punching and kicking at him for few times. Both Dark Ben blocked and punched right at Flash's face hard before giving the second. But blocked by his's Spear of Wind, Flash then swung it right on Dark Ben's chest before swung and slammed it right on his face. Dark Ben held it tight before kicked Flash up to the sky as he punched and kicked at him for hundred times. Flash screamed in pain and agony.

Ben gasped and groaned in pain but Shadow Dragon slammed and trapped him down on the ground for the moment. Shadow Dragon took him up before punching and kicking on his face and body for five times.

Twilight and her friends continued cheering and screaming wildly and determined in supporting their champions in winning the fight.

"It is useless, you cannot win this hopeless struggle." Dark Curse stated calmly.

Smaug nodded while smirked darkly, "The time draws near... The cycle is upon on the Seal of Grimmore. Even without the Sword of Heaven's Light, as long as the 'Dark Triforce Awakening' event remained, it will destroy the gate. Grimmore will walk on the Earth again..."

Everyone but their antagonists and enemies gasped in shock and concern of what Smaug and Dark Curse had said...

* * *

Within Tarturus, Grimmore sat on his throne chair and carried towards before the gate while leading his army to it. The moment of freed form his imprisonment had come...

Grimmore smirked darkly and evilly, "Commence my loyal creatures. For now we move forth, and my freedom shall be the downfall of all hope in the world."

Grimmore Army launched and gave their loudest and wildest battle cry as they were marching towards the breaking and cracking parts of the Seal. With the Dark Triforce Awakening continued to remain, the seal was about to meet its end. The Doomsday was about to reach upon on the Living and Heaven Realm. The Demon God of Great Evil shall rise from the Tarturus...

* * *

Shadow Dragon held injured and wounded Ben up. He smirked darkly, "It's over, Ben. Abandon hope now while you still can."

Ben groaned and growled in pain yet anger as he glared at him, "Never... I'm gonna give my last... breathe to finish this... I promised... I promise to Iris that... I will **WIN!**"

Shadow Dragon sighed in disappointment, "Always promise for nothing. Dark Ben will finish you off since he enjoyed hurting you so badly. And I'll make sure Flash did no such attempt to help you."

Shadow Dragon threw Ben right at Dark Ben. Dark Ben threw Flash back to Shadow Dragon before grabbing Ben tight. Dark Ben smirked darkly as he punched right on Ben's face for ten times before slamming him on the ground. Dark Ben stomped and kicked on Ben's back for three times. Dark Ben grabbed Ben's mane tightly before pulling his up tight and hard. Ben screamed in pain and anger.

"Always the weakest and pathetic of the heroes! -" Dark Ben had him kicked up to the sky. He jumped up and punched at Ben's face, chest and hooves for hundred times, "- We both had the powerful, strength, speed and intelligent yet those fools you call friends and family had abuse and used us like fools. Remember about that stupid Boris bullied us?! Remember of how Flash betrayed us when we want to be with Twilight?! Remember what Twilight and her friends tried to do to us?! Remember what tricks and lies we had been fooled by our own blood-father and mother?! Remember what and how these fools treated us?! Remember how much we hated those idiots?! They treated us like we're nothing! **NOTHING! **And I hate being nothing, you piece of junk!"

Dark Ben gave his hard punch right on Ben's face and straight to the ground hard. Everyone but their enemies gasped in concern and worry. Flash groaned painfully as he tried to move but his neck was grabbed and grasped by Shadow Dragon. All he did was watching.

Dark Ben dived down as he jerked his back hoof's knee on Ben's back very hard. Dark Ben stood up and glared at the struggling Ben in getting up painfully and hardly while coughed heavily and spitting blood out.

Dark Ben held Ben's neck up while glaring at him, "Do you know what else I hate about you? When things had gone bad and especially losing someone you love, you went soft and refused to take revenge on them. Unlike me, I'm willing to take it and strike my enemies to the depths of Hell! So, go to hell, Benjamin! And I'll take _'good care'_ of them!"

Ben gasped in shock as his eyes had widened in fear and shock. Everything he had been through was for nothing?! Was he willingly to lose his friends and family again?!

**_NO! _**Ben's eyes turned into determination and anger. He screamed and cried out loud and wild. His body glowed brightly but instead of darkness, his was pure gold and light. The beam exploded up to the sky, making Dark Ben and Shadow Dragon blown away from him.

Everyone gasped in shock and concern as they witnessed Ben's latest transformation: his body glowed in golden, his eyes glowed brightly as the emerald and so as his mane and tail spiked up as spikier and sharper. His **Supreme Mystic Form** had awakened! Ben growled in anger. He glared at Dark Ben and Shadow Dragon.

Dark Ben looked shock and feared, "That's... That's impossible! He couldn't have possibly enter **Supreme Mystic Form**! He had failed! He failed that so much! But now, he can!" He growled as he shook his head, "Well, guess what? It doesn't matter because I'll beat you down! And I will! I am more powerful than you are!"

Ben growled in anger, "Think again, jerk! I'm gonna take you down!"

Shadow Dragon dropped Flash down. Both him and Dark Ben entered the darkest form of Supreme Mystic Form.

Shadow Dragon smirked darkly, "Let's finish this... Once and for all."

"Bring it on!" Ben exclaimed in determination.

Ben and his enemies: Shadow Dragon and Dark Ben charged in and towards at each other as they gave the hard punches on each other's sides. For the moment had passed, three ponies went in high speed as they moved and charged around as they were punching and kicking hard and tough while dodging, blocking and avoiding them in quick, though both good and duo evil received the attacks from them pain and hard. They had been through the duel for 40 times and never stop from battling.

Everyone muttered and chatted in concern and worry as they wondered of who was winning the fight and battle.

Ben dodged and blocked nonstop punches from both Dark Ben and Shadow Dragon for few times while fighting back at them. Sometimes they had each other punched, kicked, slammed, pierced and struck on the walls and floors hard and pain for few times. At the very end of the battle, Shadow Dragon and Dark Ben thrust their punches on Ben to the ground. He held the attacks hard as he pushed and moved them away from him as possible and yet he was pushed to the ground.

"Give it up, goody two-shoes," Dark Ben taunted, "Even if you had that form, I'm still stronger and powerful than you are. You will never overcome that, little boy..."

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, "It's over now, Ben. You've lost. There is no hope now..."

Ben growled in anger as he pushed the hooves up. He glared at them, "There's one thing I've learn from my long and hard journey, and even meeting your good counterpart... Never give up. And I'm sure I'm gonna give you one big of headache! _Golden Dragon Speed Strike_!"

Ben smirked devilishly. He disappeared from Shadow Dragon and Dark Ben's sights. Before they could do anything, they received the attacks, strokes, slashes and thrusts hard and quick. As Ben entered in high light speed in attacking his enemies for few times, he managed to wound and knock them both to the ground hard. He then slammed them both to the ground hard before jumping up on their chests. He grasped their heads and slammed on the ground very hard.

Shadow Dragon and Dark Ben moaned and groaned in pain and annoyance. Ben held Shadow Dragon as he gave a smirk.

"I believe you had what was mine."

Ben's Eyes glowed in Golden: **_Element of Harmony,  
Heed my pray,  
I besieged you,  
The true worthy one stood before you  
One who shown his heart,  
A Heart who never abandon Innocents,  
Therefore, return me your power.  
Bestow it on me,  
One who show the true meaning of Harmony,  
True Successor of the Element of Courage, Wisdom and Power!_**

Shadow Dragon's flank glowed brightly and golden as the Triforce Elements came out from his. He gasped in shock and feared. Everyone witnessed Triforce Elements slowly returning and entering Ben's mouth and then into his body. His flank slowly formed his pure golden Triforce Elements. His eyes glowed in pure golden and light as it lighted across all the realms...

The earthquake ceased from shaking and quaking while returning its dead scenes into harmonic scenes. The burning and blazing water transformed into purified and cleared water. The mountain ceased from firing and launching the fire meteors and blazing lava. The storm ceased from blowing the harsh wind or firing the tornadoes. The charging tsunami ceased from striking and crushing the cities. The darken sky turned into beautiful and harmonically sky. The sun and moon separated from merging together as one...

Everyone from Equestria Realm and Mystic Realm were in shock and surprise before they cheered and cried happily and wildly for the victory they had, and even for Princess Celestia and Tao.

"**_Noooo!_** It can't be? They've won and foiled the Dark Triforce Awakening?" Dark Curse asked in shock.

"This won't bold well, the achieve the impossible…and from the final minute of the cycle's completion. Which means Grimmore won't..." The Superior gasped in shock and feared.

Both Smaug and Dark Cure yelped in feared and worry of what had happen next if Dark Triforce Elements had ceased from continuation...

* * *

Grimmore's Army cried and cheered as they were all charging straight to the broken Seal of Grimmore. Freedom was theirs!

Grimmore chuckled calmly and darkly, "At lat... The world... is within my grasp again... I have finally did it again... Pity that mast fail to see this event... He would have been proud..." Grimmore said darkly before chuckled evilly.

A powerful storm blown most of Grimmore's Army back into the Seal as it slowly concreted and rebuilt its broken parts into one complete form of the Seal. It then filled with pure magical white lights as it covered the whole door up. The seal was repaired!

Ji-Ga-No gasped, "Milord! The seal had been restored?! How?!"

"The prophecy... It had been stopped," Grimmore's eyes became shock and angered before growled in anger, "I can sense it... The Triforce Shadow Dragon have had returned to its rightful heir: Ben! He had his pony form freed from my curse! So close to escape this prison... **CURSE YOU!**"

Grimmore screamed and cried in anger and wild. Grimmore's Army quickly and ran away from their master and Demon God of all as the Tarturus shaken very hard and quick. He was pissed off in anger...

* * *

As soon as the Mystic Showdown ended and returned to the scene of Dark Garden, everyone came and jumped on Ben as they hugged him, praise and cheered for him happily and even Twilight kissed Ben's lips. The victory was theirs! They saved both Equestria and Mystic Realms from the danger.

The remaining army of Apocalypse Ponies and Dark Mystic Ponies were standing behind of Shadow Dragon and Dark Ben. Grimmore's flaming and blazing portal appeared before for everyone. He growled in anger that everything he and his minions had plan was all for nothing...

Lorcan screamed in determination as he jumped to the from with his Sword Beam. He looked around of his surroundings. He found out that the fight was over. He groaned in upset, "Aw come on! You guys had a fun without me?! I had some moves to show off! Why is this happening to me?! How come I didn't get a good spotlight?!"

Pinkie Pie giggled happily, "Maybe because Power Master didn't want to make BillyArratoon very upset and angry due to some argument about you being serious or comedy character. And to be honest... You're both! You are one funny character!"

Lorcan growled in annoyance, "You are so random..."

Dark Ben growled in anger. Shadow Dragon held him down as he shook his head. He looked up and glared at Ben, "As I gave the word, Ben is free to go."

Dark Ben growled in anger, "Big mistake of sparing me, Ben... You should kill me and get it back, instead of Shadow Dragon. You already taste the true power of Evil, it won't be easy next time and especially me; your Dark Side..."

Ben shook his head gently, "I would have. But I'm not you. I don't kill my enemies with hatred and anger. What could hate do? It did nothing but bringing more. I spare you because I will find a way to beat you without having hate."

He turned to his friends with his upset and pain look. Everyone looked worry and concern of what Ben was going to do or say...

"Guys, I'm sorry for everything I had caused. Because of me, both realms would have fallen to them and Grimmore would have been freed from his imprisonment. I should have used the secret behind the Evil's Extinction when I had the chance. I'm sorry..."

Dark Ben smirked before he chuckled insanely and darkly. Ben and his friends turned and glared at him for his insulting and mockery. Didn't this insane warrior had enough?!

Shadow Dragon smirked, "Dark Ben wasn't laughing at your failures, he was laughing at your intelligent." Everyone and even his own allies and masters looked confuse. He continued, "Remember the time when you and I used the Forbidden Knowledge? You thought you saw how to destroy the Evil, but in reality... you saw how to destroy the opposite of Evil. All thanks to my wife for holding the Reversing Mirror. And of course, I want Ben to face and overcom his Darkest Self. Running away from it is over. Fighting with it had begun..."

Everyone and even Sammy and Ashley gasped in shock and surprise. Shadow Dragon's children turned and looked at their own mother, Twilight Moon nodded her head in confirmation. Grimmore growled in anger, and even Dark Curse and Smaug, who were angered and upset by his true deception. He and Twilight Moon had everyone fooled...

Twilight Sparkle asked, "If Ben had listen to us and broke the word -!"

"It would been Good that were destroyed, not Evil," Shadow Dragon nodded his head.

Everyone muttered and chatted in surprise and shock about what they heard from Shadow Dragon. That was intense and shock for Ben to deal with it, and especially of not knowing about the true knowledge behind the Forbidden Knowledge.

Ben smiled as he bowed before Shadow Dragon, "Thank you, Shadow Dragon. Iris and I were right. There is good in you. I just keep on find the way to get you out from the Dark Side."

Shadow Dragon huffed, "I doubt of it."

Sammy and Ashley trotted and galloped towards Shadow Dragon and Twilight Moon as they hugged them gently. The parents hugged their children back.

"I thought you actually meant to kill everyone," Sammy said painfully and despair, "I was scared and angry of you for doing evil."

Ashley sniffed and nodded her head, "Yeah... I'm just glad that you didn't do something stupid..."

Grimmore appeared before his allies and enemies. He growled in anger and dark. Everyone but enemies and villains yelped and gasped in concern and shock. He spoke darkly and evilly, "I'm truly touched yet angered by the perfect moment in escaping this Hell. Someone must pay for the price..."

Shadow Dragon turned and glared at Grimmore. He nodded his head, without concern and hesitation, "It cannot be helped, the plan I laid set was meant to be our greatest achievement, and instead, it has failed. If you wish to punish me, then so be it."

Grimmore chuckled calmly and darkly, "Oh no, Shadow Dragon... I anticipated your little deception. Those two of yours are the ones..."

Everyone including Shadow Dragon and Twilight Moon but their Apocalypse Ponies and Dark Mystic Ponies gasped in shock and concern. Dragoking growled before roared in anger and hatred while WarKnight Destroyer and Shadow Dragon's Loyalists (Reaperdeath, Karai, Sevenstrike, Freeze, Wild Maniac, Burnblast, Dark Warriors Trio, Black Tiger and Butterfly Dancer) screamed and cried in anger.

Sammy and Ashley gasped in shock and fear as they quickly hugged each other tightly. They whined in fear and scared. Twilight Moon came to her children and hugged them gently and tightly.

Shadow Dragon shook his head in denying, "No! They had nothing to do with our plans! It all came undone under my watch!"

Dark Curse shook his head, "Grimmore brings a clear point. Your children seem to have caused trouble that aided the heroes and thwarted our plan."

Ben and his friends growled and groaned in anger as they hated the villains for trying to harm Shadow Dragon's children because of their interference and tricks. They were willing to make him more suffered and pain after the losses of Iris Crystal?! The nerve!

Shadow Dragon bowed to the ground as he spoke firmly, "Lord Dark Curse, they were never told of the plan. That is why they did what they did."

Twilight Moon bowed down as well, "Please... Spare them... They're our treasures and gifts. Don't kill them. I don't want to be alone. I don't want Shadow Dragon to be suffered. Don't do this..."

Smaug huffed, "And you expect them to remain free without facing the consequences of going against your own group's order."

Feared and desperate in saving his children, Shadow Dragon was lost at words. He groaned in anger and determination. For the moment he had some thoughts. He looked shock and worry before looking firm and serious. He knew what he can do...

Shadow Dragon looked up and spoke, "As their father, I banish them and any foals who joined in Dark Cutie Mark Crusaders from coming home. They will never cause the problems again..." Everyone gasped in shock and concern, and even his own children. Shadow Dragon's eyes looked serious and firm, "And I really mean it. Any punishment or failures from our team, I will take responsibility, But leave them alone... Even if they had the information about Dark Mystic Ponies, we will capture them and torture them."

"Dad!" Sammy and Ashley exclaimed in pain and despair.

Grimmore smirked darkly and evilly, "I like it... This is even better than I thought. Very well, Shadow Dragon. This will be their only punishment and banishment... Forever..."

Shadow Dragon nodded his head before bowing down. He sniffed and cried in pain and despair. He had to do it. He refused to let his children to get killed. Never again...

Ben approached to Shadow Dragon. Before he could speak, the former hero spoke, "It was the only way to save them... I entrust you to look after them, Ben..."

"Shadow Dragon..." Ben said in shock and pain.

"Please... It's the least of what I wanted. I help you a lot of times before. It's your turn to help me. Just don't get them involve of our war. I don't want to lose them again..."

Heard of what Shadow Dragon had said, Ben nodded his head; understanding and knowing his former brother-in-law's suffer and pain. After what happen to Iris Crystal, Shadow Dragon vowed not to let his children to be involved of his fight again...

Ben nodded his head, "You have my word... I'll look after them and the rest of Dark Cutie Mark Crusaders. No harm will come to them."

Shadow Dragon nodded his head, "Thank you..."

Everyone overheard of what had happen. They were in pain, shock and despair to see a father who was willing to banish them from coming home was to save them from dangers and punishment. Most of the girls cried and sobbed in pain and despair, and even some such as Trixie, Warring Malice, Liarjack, Shadow Dragon's Loyalists.

Ben was about to get Sammy and Ashley away. They both galloped and trotted at both Shadow Dragon and Twilight Moon. They hugged their parents tightly, gently and passionately while they hugged their children back. They nuzzled each other.

"We'll miss you," Sammy said painfully.

"But we'll always love you," Ashley sniffed in despair.

Shadow Dragon and Twilight Moon sniffed and sobbed in pain and despair, "We'll miss you too. We'll always and always love you..."

Sammy and Ashley departed. They turned and followed Ben and his friends back to home. They also brought and took members of Dark Cutie Mark Crusaders as well. They were no longer part of Dark Mystic Realm since they helped their enemies so much than their own kind. They will all be missed...

* * *

Ben and his friends were on their ways back to home through the train's route. Everyone were happy yet despair about the victory and consequence. Some chatted with each other happily about the mission they had while others were in discussion about Sammy and Ashley. Both of them were sitting on the seats. Ben, Twilight, Nyx and Flash went and checked on them.

"You okay?" Ben asked. Sammy shook his head gently and sadly. He placed his hoof on his shoulder, "I'm sorry for everything."

Nyx nuzzled Sammy's face gently, "Me too... I shouldn't have call you for help, then you and your friends wouldn't have been banished."

Sammy shook his head gently, "To be very honest... I've always wanted to get away from that creepy place and stay in the very cool and peaceful place... But I'd never expect to happen now..."

"Yeah... But without our parents, and it was our fault..." Ashley said in pain.

Twilight gently patted on Ashley's head, "Listen, Ashley. We're can't replace your parents, but we will help you make more comfortable and good. And we promised that as soon as we end the war, we'll figure something of saving and turning them to good..."

"Really?" Sammy and Ashley asked hopefully.

Twilight nodded her head and smiled, "It's the promise. If Shadow Dragon really set everything to see Ben being good guy in overcoming the darkest side, then he was actually helping him. Ben was right. There is some good in him..."

Flash nodded his head, "Agreed... We will save them... We'll end the War once and for all..."

"Do you mean it?!" Sammy and Ashley asked in shock and surprise.

Ben smiled, "We promise..."

Nyx smiled, "After all... We won't go back to our promises. We will get them home."

Ashley and Sammy jumped and hugged Ben, Twilight and Nyx tightly, "Thank you..."

Twilight, Ben and Nyx hugged them back gently. The 'Dark Triforce Awakening' may had been over, but the war will continued on until they end Three Lords of Equestria as well as saving and redeeming trapped former heroes...

* * *

Within the Dark Throne Chamber, Dark Curse and Smaug were having some private discussion...

"Is his darkness still under your control?" Smaug asked calmly.

Dark Curse nodded his head, "Yes... I'm still had him under control. I will not let him begone until the day has come..."

Smaug nodded his head, "Very well... You'd better hope that everything we had been through worth a while. Better be sure we freed him as well if Grimmore _'had actually'_ met his end. I hate in pretending angry about the failure." He chuckled darkly and evilly, "But that's the great advantage in gaining what we need for your final operation."

Dark Curse smirked darkly, "Indeed... He will return... _**Operation: Endgame**_ will soon begin... And soon... **Fusion Dark Heart** will be completed... Everything can finally begins _'The End'_..."

Both Smaug and Dark Curse smirked darkly and evilly that everything they had been through were coming through. Nothing can stop them now and especially whoever **'He'** was coming back...

* * *

In pure darkness, there were only two pure dark crimson eyes with golden serpentine eyes. He hissed and growled in anger.

_"Revenge... will be mine. Every realm of goodness... will change. The destruction of Balance and Harmony... will begin. Those who I created had fail to me... will be extinct. I shall create a new realm... Only one can lead... One and true Demon God will lead and rule them all..."_

Whoever it was, it was no friendlier but scarier and demonically as Grimmore. The true threat and extinction will soon begin...

_The End..._

**'Endless Love' (MLP)** Songs:

Ben: _Freed me from this endless nightmare  
The shooting stars comes with gentle wind  
You and I can live in peace and harmony  
Two hearts united as One..._

Ben: _Believe in my never changing heart  
I promise you that I'll be there for you  
No matter how harsh the journey takes  
I will never let you go._

Twilight: _You can hold my Light putting on your heart  
Please don't forget the faithful moment of our loves  
Because so loving you let me fell so suffering  
Even not say I love you but we'll keeping love_

Ben: _Every night my heart hurts  
I never ceased thinking of you  
My loneliness has been in Darkness for too long  
But I'm freed from it..._

Ben: _Believe in my choosing Destiny  
I won't abandoned my painful trial  
Only your faith can save me  
From this endless curse_

Twilight: _You can hold my Light putting on your heart  
Please don't forget the faithful moment of our loves  
Because so loving you let me fell so suffering  
Even not say I love you but we'll keeping love_

Together: _Let our love be a Blossoming Flower  
Through this endless cycles  
I will be there for you  
And our dream never give up_

Twilight: _Because so loving you let me fell so suffering  
Even not say I love you but we'll keeping love_

Together: _Let our love be a Blossoming Flower  
Through this endless cycle_

Ben: _The promise I've made for you  
Will not be forgotten_

Together: _Only true love guide us to be together  
Through this endless time and space  
Even can't say I love you but we'll keeping love_

Ben: _The Love I had for you in My Heart..._

Twilight: _In the never-changing of Our Legends..._

**Main Casts:**  
Jason Marsden: Ben Mare, Shadow Dragon, Dark Ben  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Moon, Sammy Starburst  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Pinkamena Diane Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Princess Luna  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle (Singing Voice)  
Daveigh Chase: Nyx  
Cathy Waseluck: Spike  
Chris Sanders: Phobos  
Ashley Johnson: Ashley Twilight  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeline Peters: Scootaloo  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao  
Latham Gaines: Dark Curse  
Tim Curry: Grimmore, Smaug  
David Faustino: Blazefist  
P.J. Byrne: Laxtinct  
Janet Verney: Aquastroke (Aqua)  
Travis Willingham: Lightningblade  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech  
Kristen Bell: Princess Icy  
Jackson Robinson: Shorty Thinking  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Dee Bradley Baker: Ximos, Dragoking the Hydra, Moochik the Gnome

**Minor Casts:**  
Orlando Bloom: Golden Heart  
Vic Mignogna: Lorcan, Omega  
Lara Jill Miller: Autumn Gem  
Jim Miller: Sombra  
James Sie: Dragon Kick  
Stacie Chan: Jade Adventure  
Neoh Nealson: Mighty Heart  
Wayne Knight: Seeker  
John de Lancie: Discord  
Kathleen Barr: Trixie  
Monica Rial: Warring Malice  
Brian Cox: Merluck  
Kath Souice: Megan Richards  
Scott Menville: Danny Williams  
Hyden Walch: Starfire  
Andrew Francis: Blaze Leo  
Emma Watson: Flare Tiger  
Eric Idle: Dr. Lizardo  
Danny Cooksey: Tech  
Ron Paulson: Fred  
Eric Stuart: Ed  
Robert McCullum: Burnblast  
Kelly Hu: Iris Crystal  
Kevin Michael Richardson: Ji-Ga-No  
Paul St. Peter: Mysterious Demon God

**Preview:**

That takes lot of time. I'm taking break from one crazy nightmarish event. But here's the upcoming story...

**Shadow Dragon the Legendary Dragon of Darkness** (_**Set after Grimmore's Demise**_): With Grimmore's demise, Dark Curse had his forces on the march invading Equestria while searching Flare Tiger and Digistriland, for she held information. It was up to Ben, Mane Six, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike, Phobos, Flash and Dragon Strike Force to help Flare Tiger and their both homeworlds from falling to Dark Curse. But what was he trying to accomplish? What was the connection for both **_Phoenix Prism_** and**_Lance Justicestrike _**to both Shadow Dragon and Ben? Who was the **_Mysterious Demon God_**? And how was **_Shadow Dragon's connection to him_**? The truth behind **_Dark Curse's Operation: Endgame_** will soon commence...

Villain: Mysterious Demon God and Dark Mystic Ponies

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**

1) _**Endless Love (MLP) **_is based on the memorable and loving song: _**Endless Love **_from one of **Jackie Chan's movie: '**_**The Myth'. **_As if you don't know about this story and song...


End file.
